Learning to Love
by NeCaSa
Summary: (Based on "Teaching Feeling") He had never taken a chance to love someone. She was never given a chance to feel loved. An unlikely reunion between a famous doctor and a forgotten slave will change their lives. She would remind him what it feels to love. He would teach her how it feels to be loved. (WARNING, Dark themes included: Child abuse, rape, torture) COMPLETE.
1. Him

**Well hellooo there, back again with an idea I've been considering for quite some time after seeing that this existed. In fact, I hadn't seen any fanfic related to this particular game, at least between the English writers (I surprisingly had better luck between Spanish writers though… meh), so I wanted to contribute and show you this beautiful premise.**

 **For those who are unaware, this is a story about the game "Teaching Feeling", or "Dorei to no Seikatsu", and yes, it IS a porn game. The plot is pretty simple, we are a doctor who is offered a girl as a slave, and is up to us to either rape the lights out of her until she dies of weakness, or take care of her and give her a chance to live (by the way, if any of you played and did the first one… you're dead to me). That's pretty much it, but I noticed that if all the sex scenes are left out and we dig a little more on the plot itself, it could become in a decent novel. That's why I wanted to try writing this.**

 **This being said, the story will still be M-rated since it does contains some very strong and sensitive themes (like swearing, torture, child abuse, neglect, rape, murder and so on…). However, the relationship between our protagonists won't be a romantic one; they'll still love each other but more as "parent-child" than lovers. So don't expect any lemons here.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ : If you read this and enjoy my story, please, PLEASE, go support its original creator. His twitter account is "Ray-K" ( Ray_Kybs). The original game is in Japanese only, so if you don't know the language you would have to play it by piracy. He's working on an official English translation that might see the light in the future. So if you want to play it but don't know Japanese and therefore decided to download it, DO NOT go thank or congratulate him. He hates seeing that kind of messages. So either buy the original product, support it on its main webpage or don't speak too loudly about it.**

 **It sucks, I know, but you must understand him: He's a lone game developer, so this is the only income he can get. So please, do not jeopardize this guy's job.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Him**_

"When did this all started?" The doctor asked the man in front of him as he wrote some notes on a little notebook. His eyebrows formed a frown, a habit he had whenever he was focused.

The man in front of him fidgeted nervously before answering "U-Um… about a week ago or so…"

"And you said that your wife and son have been having this problem as well, correct?"

"T-That's right, doctor"

"Then it's probably something you three either use or eat…" The doctor touched his chin, deep in thought. After a couple of seconds, he looked up to his patient with a strong gaze and asked directly "Tell me, is there any food you prepare yourself? Do you own a farm or anything that resembles it?

"Well… I actually own a greenhouse… I'm raising some vegetable myself: Carrots, potatoes, leeks…" The patient said while he scratched his neck, trying to remember.

"Have you noticed anything weird on any of those?"

"Uhh… Now that you mention it, the potatoes have been tasting funny lately… and they have these… weird white dots inside of it… "

"As I expected" The doctor said while straightening up in his sit. "Those dots, sir, are parasites"

"Wh-What?!"

"They are most likely what are causing your family such digestive problems. I'd recommend you to get someone to fumigate your house and greenhouse as well. And make sure you dispose of any of your current vegetables, you can buy another batch when this problem is solved" The doctor sentenced as he closed his notebook and took his glasses off.

"O-Oh! That makes sense! I'll do just that!" The patient stood up with renewed spirits and took the doctors hand and shook it vigorously "Thank you very much for your kindness! My family and I will never forget what you have done for us, Doc!"

The other man clicked his tongue in annoyance when he heard that dreadful nickname, but he did his best concealing it and instead gave his patient a lazy smile and an uninterested shake, in contrast of the thankful one of the man in front of him. He gave the doctor a couple of bills to pay him for the appointment and closed the door behind him.

Now that he was again alone with his thoughts, the doctor sighed to himself as he looked at his notes once again. This man is David Brook. He prefers to be referred as Mr. Brook, but everyone in town simply calls him ´Doc´. His is a story that every kid would dream of… When he was young he would always look up to his father with immense devotion. His father studied medicine and had become one of the most prominent doctor in the entire world, a man that even studied and later worked under the wings of the one and only Alexander Fleming.

But what David loved the most was the sensation his father described whenever he helped someone… That feeling of fulfillment and satisfaction when he saw the smile of relief on each of his patients… It always brought him joy to know that, thanks to him, someone's life was just a little better… David always dreamt of feeling that too… Being able to help those in need and who cannot find a solution for their troubles for themselves… For this reason, medicine was always a fascinating world of wonders and miracles to young David. He began to study at a very young age, not wasting any time, to follow his father's steps. Once he got into the university, he took up the chance to travel to anywhere he could, anytime he could, just for the sake of learning more.

In the end, his dedication paid off when he passed the degree with excellent grades, eventually encouraging him into a Master's degree and even a PhD. His father couldn't be more proud, watching his son becoming a great doctor just as he himself was… For David Brook, that project of life seemed like a dream come true… at least on paper…

But such determination came with a price…

His own obsession kept him busy practically all day, preventing him of ever going out to do any kind of hobby or to simply relax. By extension, he barely had any friends, and those who ever talked with him soon found out he wouldn't even follow up a trivial conversation. He wasn't even interested in love, and there were a good number of young girls who fancied him in high school, but he simply rejected each and anyone of them. He always walked his path alone, not because anyone wanted to be with him, but because he never let anyone in. But he didn't care. He never did. He only cared for his future and his dream.

And it only got worse the day his hero died…

It was too sudden for him to take it well. He was still traveling, away from home, when he received a call from his mother. She told him that his father died in a car accident, a drunk driver who was not looking where he was going… He just… broke… He didn't know what to do anymore… His father, his hero, the man he had always looked up to, the man he had always wanted to be… was dead… It was hard for him the first few weeks, until he finally took the decision to progress even further in order to honor the memory of his father. He would lock himself up in his room, alone with his books and notes, away from anyone or anything that could distract him from his goal.

His dedication brought him fame, and his knowledge ensured his job. When he came back home after he concluded his doctorate, he won reputation among his closest neighbors, who talked with their relatives and friends about the new doctor in the city. Soon, the entire city recognized the name of David Brook, the incarnation of his father's spirit and will to help those in need… Everyone came to his clinic, encouraged by his background. Flu, indigestion, parasites, allergies, insomnia, intolerance… he would identify any kind of problem or disease and would always find an effective remedy for it. His great competence and diligence made him the first doctor anyone would try to contact if they ever had any problem. People around the city even began to call him "Doc"… a nickname he would grow to loathe years later…

However, it all went down the day he stumbled upon a case he couldn't solve… and would never forget… His mother was pretty weak when he came back home, but in a reckless impulse of getting into work as soon as possible, he simply attributed it to her age. If only he had paid attention to her pain and had tried to check her… the tragedy could have been avoided… But when the symptoms were too evident to lose, her hair was falling off, her skin was losing color, her eyes were losing signs of life, her breathing became heavier… He recognized the symptoms… but he was already late to make a difference…

Her body was going through a metastasis…

He refused to believe it… He lost his father when he couldn't even say goodbye to him, and now he was losing his mother just because he was too busy playing the hero… He dropped everything in that moment, he closed and sold his clinic in order to collect enough money to pay an intervention. He was even crazy enough to perform it himself… but he was not a surgeon, he was a doctor… and there was **nothing** all his studying could offer him to save his mother… All he could do was wait…

In the end… the poor woman couldn't make it… The cancer had already spread too far into her body for the surgeons to do anything… unless they took her apart…

That was the turning point for David… Without him ever predicting it, he has lost his parents, he gave up on his job, he had no friends or family left to turn to… He had nothing… He had no one… All those years, selfishly and blindly pursuing a dream… just to wake up and realize that miracles and dreams don't come true… He realized that he has wasted his entire life following up the ghosts of an ideal world… But life is not a fairytale, it's unforgiving and relentless… No matter what he does, he cannot save everyone, and he had to learn that cruel reality the hard way…

Broken, he moved away from his home city, as far as he could go. He found shelter in a small village up in the mountains, a place where every citizen knew each other and treated everyone like a one big family. They gladly took him in and offered a house on sale for himself. The doctor decided to stay here in this village and keep working as a doctor… He knew that his past experiences would always haunt him… but there was nothing else he could do to make a living… This time, however, he made sure his job didn't blind him: He was fairly stricter when treating patients and only attended those with an appointment. He even prepared a room in his house to serve as a clinic, the only place he would work as a doctor.

But his past would always go after him… Being such a small town, with very few people compared to a city, his fame as a doctor spread in a few years, making him now the "Doc" of town… giving birth to that dreadful nickname once again…

But there was one thing the doctor always failed in. His lack of social interaction all those years made him… quite shy. He barely goes outside, and if he does it's just to go and do the regular grocery shopping, go to the tailor to fix or clean his coats or to simply walk around to clear his thoughts. All those years without a friend to talk to… or parents to lean on… have had an impact on his mood… Because of his loneliness, he would often stay up the whole night to drink his problems away…However, is making and effort to change, to try and open up to the world. He has not done much, but he is doing what he can…

There was this young girl at the local cafe that would always nag him to make him chat with her. She even made sure to remember what the doctor particularly liked, or began to call him by his name. She has been working as an intern for a couple of months, but to David it seemed like ages. He couldn't stand her at first, but her constant attempts to make him talk forced him to grow accustomed to her presence. He even fairly enjoyed having her around, so his visits at the cafe were something he didn't particularly mind.

This brings us to the present time, with a David Brook in his late forties, knocking at the door to the halfway point of his life… He has been looking at the last patient note for these past minutes he has been reflecting on his life and imagining… what could have been… if he had done things differently…

He left the note inside one of his desks drawers, along with tons of previous patients' notes, and took out a pendant he keeps hidden inside of the bottom drawer. He opened it up, revealing a tiny picture of a toddler David being cradled by a young woman… her mother… He held the pendant with care, tenderly rubbing his finger on the woman's face… ( _Mother… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't keep you with me… I hope you can forgive me… wherever you are…_ ). Mr. Brook was now tearing up as he rested his forehead between his hands…

…until the sound of his bell door got him out of his depressing trance. Who could it be? He was not expecting any guests, and everyone knows that the door to his clinic is separated from the door to his house… So either this is a really scatterbrained patient, a meddling kid, a lost tourist or an annoying door-to-door salesman…

* * *

"Good morning, doctor" The man at the door said with a suspicious smile. He wore a dark brown dirty coat with a black hat. Mr. Brook's suspicions were confirmed upon seeing him, this man was just a salesman… nothing to see here…

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested…" The doctor quickly responded just before he tried to close the door.

"Wha-?! Wait, I am not trying to sell anything!" The man said while putting his foot to prevent the door from closing. "Doctor, don't you recognize me?" Mr. Brook actually took an uninterested glance at the man, trying to find any resemblance to someone he knew. However, no one came to mind. "I'm sure you do. Don't you remember that rainy night when you picked me up from the street? I was pretty badly injured back there, I thought it would be the end" He explained, that mischievous smirk never leaving his face.

( _I "picked" him…? Oh, I think I remember…_ ) There was one single night almost a year ago, when the doctor went to do a little grocery shopping, that he found a man lying down on the wet ground. He found it odd that someone would just take a nap under a rain in the middle of the street. He soon found out that this man had injuries and bruises around his face and torso, clearly the results of a fight. It was an unprecedented event, but he just couldn't leave someone to die out here, so the humble doctor carried him with difficulty back home and tended his injuries… However, there was no trace of the man the next morning, so Mr. Brook simply thought it was a strange dream, or that he had imagined it.

"So it's you. I never thought I would see you again around here. It was pretty rude of you to leave without saying anything, you know?" The doctor commented, trying his best to sound light-hearted.

"I apologize for that, doctor. I was in quite a pinch back when, but everything's fine now" The man said with a slight bow of guilt.

"So, what do you need? I don't take patients on without an appointment"

"Oh! No, no, no, I wasn't here for a check… I merely wanted to talk to you…" He made a long pause, as if waiting for the doctor to realize something, but when he didn't, he added "… in private"

Now Mr. Brook was beginning to get nervous… What in the world could this man want to tell him in private? His appearance didn't quite gave such good vibes either. The doctor was now wary… He could deny his request and forget about all of this… Then again, it would be rude for him to simply kick out a man who most likely wanted to thank him. "Alright, come in…" He said, his tone as firm as always.

Both men sat on the couch in his living room. There was an old television at the other end of the room, right beside a couple of tall bookshelves. "You sure like to read, right doctor?" The man commented in a deep voice.

"Reading is really important, more so given the job I'm in. Besides, it helps me relax and pass the time…" The doctor commented nonchalantly, trying to read his mysterious guest intentions.

"You must really feel pretty lonely, here by yourself, just reading your books, and barely even going outside…" The mysterious man said, his smirk growing ever so slightly it gave Mr. Brook chills. Why did he knew so much about the doctor anyway?

"Excuse me, but why is this important?" Mr. Brook said, is annoyance now a little evident in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Pardon my intrusion…" The other man responded, now seeing that he had touched a personal issue, even if the smirk never left his lips… Soon, the room grew silent, both men just looking around without saying anything.

"Anyway, I don't want to take too much of your time" The man spoke after a couple of seconds "I actually wanted to give you this" He said while taking a little brown envelope from under his coat. The doctor took the envelope and opened it. Inside he found a pretty big amount of bills… "I had a little delay with my incomes but I think that will suffice for all the inconveniences. Consider it my… payment" He said with a proud smirk. However, Mr. Brook simply looked at him suspiciously. This was too much money, considering the treatment the doctor did… And he was too generous to give it away just like that… Mr. Brooks may have saved his life, but many would think twice or more times to give such amount of cash. Besides, where could this money come from? These kind of issues made Mr. Brooks pretty uncomfortable.

"Thank you…" The doctor responded, unsure if it was even safe to take all those bills… "Would this be all?"

"Uh… not quite in actuality…" The man said unsure. "You see… There's something more I wanted to talk about" He said, his smirk leaving his face and now looking surprisingly serious "You must be aware of Mr. Reginald's passing, am I correct?"

"Mr. Reginald?" Mr. Brook knew that man… Oh boy, did he know that man. In fact, everyone in town knows who the infamous Collin Reginald is. He was here even before David Brook came to town and was basically the richest guy around. He lived in his mansion just up the hill, where everyone could see it. He was mostly known from his connections with the major, which granted him access to the public taxes, a notion that made everyone quite irritated. Rumors say, that he owned a big staff of butlers and maids who were basically treated like garbage and workforce. The doctor himself had to see this guy from up close once: There was one time when Mr. Reginald requested the doctor's services, but of course, instead of actually making an appointment and going to his clinic, he made a ruckus and demanded Mr. Brooks to come to the mansion. All that trouble just for a simple flu. To put it simply, he was an asshole. Nobody in the village ever liked him, so it was not a surprise that when his death was made public it was almost celebrated rather than mourned.

"Yes, I am aware. Quite the commotion it made, uh?"

"Indeed…" The man answered creepily "Anyway, after his passing, a lot of people who claimed to be his relatives and some other public workers went to that mansion and began to take things away from there. The place must be empty by now. Luckily, I have a few colleagues here and there that could give me some pretty useful items to trade with. However, with these things came other… troublesome issues" He said it with a pretty annoyed tone. Maybe he got something he cannot trade with? "I have it in my car outside. If you let me go fetch it for a second I'll be back immediately" He said with urgency, at which the doctor simply responded with a gesture of his hand, as if urging him to go on.

He stood up and went to the door rather quickly, it was just as if he wanted to get rid of whatever he's going to show Mr. Brook right away. It only served to deepen the doctor's suspicions. What is this man up to? What is he going to show the doctor? Why would it show it to him in the first place? He's simply the humble doctor of town, what does he have to do with anything?

Before he could ponder these questions, the man came back. He sounded like he was muttering annoyingly right before he came to the living room. But the humble doctor was not expecting what he saw next.

The man was dragging a little girl by the wrist with force, not caring if he could break her hands. She didn't seem upset about this, she was simply letting him toss her around… "Be respectful. Introduce yourself" The man said with intimidating authority to the young girl.

Once again, she complied obediently, bowing down slightly and talking with a strained voice "Good morning… My name is Sylvie…"

The doctor… just couldn't believe what he was seeing… This girl…It was evident she was in a pitiful state… She was fairly short, so it wasn't clear what age could she be. Her dark blue hair was dirty and messy… Her dark blue eyes, completely devoid of life, simply focused on the distance, not looking at anywhere specific… The only cloth she had to cover her body was a dirty brown blouse that could perfectly serve as a bag for potatoes… Her toes were completely exposed, showing a mixture between blue from the cold and pink from having been walking without any shoes… But what disturbed Mr. Brook the most was her body… There were several nasty scars, bruises and burn marks all around her… Face, neck, arms, legs, toes… No matter where you looked, there was always vivid red flesh staining that white porcelain skin… And there was one question lingering around the doctors head since he saw her… _(What in the world happened to this child?!_ )

"As you can see, this was the problematic thing…" The voice of the mysterious guest brought him back to reality… to suddenly make him feel like jumping at his neck and strangle him to death… Up until now, he thought he was talking about an object, he even worded it as if it was an item… but it was actually this girl…? How could someone ever refer to a little girl as a "thing"?

"You see, I'm a simple merchant, and as my motto says "If anyone's willing to buy it, sell it". But human trafficking is a really risky business for a man like me. I was planning to dispose of her in the river up the mountain, but even a man like me can feel compassion…" He said with a smile… the most hideous and false smile the doctor could have ever seen in his entire life…

"And then I remembered that time you helped me, so I thought 'Maybe the good ol' doctor wants to take care of this mess for me!' And thus I ended up here, talking with you…" He declared with that smirk the doctor was starting to grow tired of. "What I'm trying to say, _**doc**_ , is that I'm offering you this girl. She is a slave, so you can do what you want with her, it won't matter! She has no family, no one will complain, it's perfect! And, of course, you can use her for more… intimate urgings…" That face… that tone… Mr. Brooks could not believe what he was hearing... He already wanted this… monster outside of his property. "So, _**doc**_ , will you take this girl?"

He didn't even listen to what in the world he said. He just wanted him out, away from where he could see him… "Yes" Mr. Brook responded with such force it got the mysterious man by surprise…

"Marvelous!" The man declared as he pushed the girl away from him. As before, she didn't seem disturbed by his actions. "It has been a pleasure making busine-!"

"Out. Now." The doctor said with hostility, the mysterious guest was finally understanding what he got himself into and fixed his hat quickly.

"Yes, yes… Excuse my intermission… Thank you again for saving my life, doctor" He said as he walked outside the door…

The doctor was still furiously looking at the door… How could this man bring up a child to him, claiming that she is a slave, and assuring him that he can "use" her as he pleases?! How could anyone think of a person as a disposable toy?! It was terrible! It was madness!

He tried to breathe in deep to calm himself down, but he knew he won't be feeling any better in a while… _(Ugh… I need a coffee…_ ) He turned around and headed to the kitchen… just to stop in his tracks and look at the little figure on the corner.

The girl bowed down again, and spoke softly "Nice to meet you… I cannot do heavy work… but I will help you with everything you tell me to… So please… be gentle with me, Master…"

He had completely forgotten about her due to his anger… an anger that seemed so distant now that the doctor had the girl in front of him… Instead, what he felt now was pity and guilt… as the decision he just made sank in…

( _… "Master"…? What… I have just done…?_ )

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Not sure if I like how it started… It definitely had potential when I talked about our Doc's past, but I was picturing the meeting scene differently… That's what happens when you write sleepy I guess… I'll see if I change it a little bit.**

 **I also didn't particularly liked my narration method. I tried to make an omniscient narrator… but focusing entirely on the character's point of view of the things. Think of it as if the character narrating this was thinking on himself as a third person. Yeah, didn't like it either. So I guess I'll stick to first person narrator from now on.**

 **If you liked it, leave a review with some constructive criticism or simply write to your heart's content. See y'all around next chap.**


	2. Her

_**Chapter 2: Her**_

This is how my morning developed… I took my morning tea while I was reading today's journal, which is how I knew of Mr. Reginald's death… I still remember the dark chuckle that came to me at that moment. It's not that I'm glad he is dead, but at least he won't bother anyone in town anymore.

Anyway, my first patient of the day came barely later I opened up my clinic… something about parasites if I remember correctly. Then, this strange man came home, claiming that I saved him once, and then paid me for it. Everything would have been great up until that point… but then he comes back with a little girl, saying that she was a slave I could use anyway I wanted…

And I just so happened to accept her… I wasn't really paying attention to what the man was telling me at that moment. It was… too reckless for my part…

After the man was gone, the rest seemed like a dream. The girl silently headed to the living room and sit down on the floor, on the farthest corner from the door… but that was it. She was just… there, looking at nowhere in particular, without moving or reacting at all. Her hard expression, coupled with her dull eyes, gave the impression that she was not even alive… Like she was some sort of living doll…

That thought gave me shivers, and looking at her poor state only made it worse, so I decided to leave her be and find a solution for the current conundrum. I cannot let this girl stay here like this; I can always tend her, I am a doctor for a reason, but I just can't keep her here. Who knows what kind of trouble I can get into if someone finds out I'm keeping a person? And as a slave no less… Does she even have the citizenship? She doesn't seem to carry any documentation on her right now, and that man didn't give it to me either… In order words, regarding law, this girl is staying in this town illegally… which will put her in real problems in the long run…

Either way, this is a problem I'm not willing to bear, I just don't want any involvement on what surely is a human traffic. However, I won't let this girl's suffering to progress any further… And I think I know the right person who can take care of her.

"Good morning, this is Evelyn's Sunshine orphanage, how may I help you?" A female voice could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Good morning Mrs. Mary, this is Doctor David Brooks…" I answered in a whisper, trying that the girl didn't hear this conversation.

"Oh, doctor! It's such a pleasant surprise to hear from you! How have you been? And please, no need for formalities! You can call me Evelyne!" The joyful voice of the old woman asked.

"Everything is fine… Evelyn… Listen, I-"

"Did you call to adopt a child?!" The woman asked with excitement.

"W-What?! N-No! What gave you that idea?!"

"It's just that every time I see you around town you look so sad… And maybe adopting a child could make you feel better! They are all so sweet here, it's endearing to see them play together and share their laughs and 'little adventures'… They are all so innocent that you simply smile looking at them enjoying their lives!" This is Evelyn Mary for you, a woman completely dedicated to children… I can feel all the love she carries on her voice, as if she treats each and every orphan as her own child… It even makes me feel jealous… "They all pray, you know…?" She continued "Every night I listen to them talking with each other… and praying that… someday, someone would come to adopt them… and take care of them… they wish with parents that would always love them… saying that they will always love them back…" She finished with a slightly broken voice, clearly moved by the orphan's actions…

"That is… lovely Evelyn… But being a father is just… not for me"

"You should consider it either way… Sometimes, a toddler's innocence is everything we adults need to give a little light to our grey lives. Trust me, I know better" She said with a knowing giggle.

"Anyway… I actually called you to request exactly the opposite… I found a lost girl in the woods… and I would like you to take her…" This was a lie, but I will not tell her the truth for obvious reasons.

"Oh dear… I'm afraid that will be a little difficult to do…"

"W-What do you mean…?"

"If it were for me I would gladly accept her but… there has been too many children around lately. We barely have room for more… so I don't think I can accommodate her here without making her feel pressured…" She answered… ( _This has to be joke…_ )

"But…!" She continued "You said that she was lost, right? I can always help you find her parents! Just bring her here, we'll take pictures and hang them around town! I'm sure their parents must be worried sick about their little baby…!"

 _She has no family, no one will complain! It's perfect!_

"U-Um… Evelyn… The thing is that she was actually… abandoned…"

"Oh…" Her tone suddenly diminished "Oh my… I-I'm so so sorry… I didn't… I wasn't…"

"It's fine, Evelyn… This is why I wanted to tell you, because I knew you would be caring enough to take her in…" I answered, feeling her distress… Mrs. Mary has always been a little sensitive whenever she heard a little kid was injured, abandoned or in danger… It was just her kind nature to care about kids as her own. "M-Maybe, you can adopt her yourself…?"

"Oh dear, I would… But this old lady can put up with a certain youth energy, and having already four children is tiring enough for me! I'm so sorry Mr. Brook… but this is everything I can do at the moment…" ( _This can't be… I cannot keep this girl…!_ )

"Hey, why don't YOU take her instead?" She suddenly offered with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"This is your chance! She has been left alone in this world, she has nowhere to go or no one to turn to, she only has you! You can act as her support, as her guide, as her father! Oh, I think I'm getting emotional again…!" She declared with… too much excitement…

"Uh… I-I'll… I'll think about it Evelyn…" I sighed in defeat, there was not much else I could do to convince her… and if I were to deny what she just said, I'm sure I would be in for a lecture… I'm not exactly in the mood for that…

"Good to hear it! Have a good day, doctor!" She said happily before hanging up.

"Yeah… same…" I responded… a little too late for her to hear… _(Well… If it has come to this… there's only one place left…_ ) I remember that there was an orphanage back home… where I used to live before my mother died. I wasn't planning on coming back any time soon, but this was an urgent situation.

I quickly grabbed my hat and coat. It is a long journey, even by car, so it's more than likely that I will be back by evening… I was not comfortable leaving this girl alone at home, considering that this could still be a spiteful scheme to rob me, but I've set an alarm on both the main door and the clinic door, aside from the cameras around the neighborhood. If they were to rob me, at least they will not go without leaving a trace to follow.

"U-Um… I going out to the city. I may come late, so if you are hungry there are cookies in the cabinet under the TV. Don't go out under any circumstance, alright?" I told the girl from the living room's entrance. She remained on the same spot I saw her earlier without moving an inch, not even to adjust her posture. She simply bowed her head slightly, trying her best not to look directly on my eyes.

"Travel safe… Master…" Her soft voice responded in a whisper, as if she didn't want to be heard… And then I noticed: Her hands twitched and shook ever so slightly… Even if her entire demeanor seemed calm, I could notice those symptoms everywhere… it was the same behavior a patient would have whenever I told them they needed a… rather painful treatment: She was terrified…

It was understandable in actuality… Considering her poor state and the way she has been referring to me, it's obvious that she has a rough background… Whatever Mr. Reginald did to her, it left a huge traumatic impact on her… It almost makes me feel sad for her… as if my subconscious is yelling, telling me to go to her and comfort her…

What am I thinking?! You are a doctor, you must not get any emotional attachment to any of your patients… even if she is not technically your patient. What you need to do is go to that orphanage back in the city and let more prepared people take care of her. Simple.

That's what I told myself while I went out and got into my car… But there was a strange nagging feeling on the back of my mind… As if I was forgetting something important…

* * *

So this is it… This is my new Master's residence… It is so small compared to the mansion I was until barely yesterday… I still remember how this happened… My former Master left yesterday evening, saying that he had to meet up with someone to discuss about something I didn't understand… or that was what I heard from the other servants at least… I didn't even know when he left… nor could I even tried to… He had locked me in an isolated room ever since I got to that mansion years ago... the only contact I had with the outside was a small window from where I could see the beautiful scenery of the mountain… I always watched the sunset from there… its beauty always making my chest hurt, but was a pleasant feeling…

It was the only thing I could barely enjoy in the mansion… Otherwise, my former Master would always come to my chamber yelling at me… He was always yelling… calling me ´worthless', 'stupid', 'useless' and so on… There were days when he would feel particularly angry… and he would come… and start hitting me, slapping me, beating me with heavy objects… It was his way to vent… and I couldn't complain… if I did, the beatings would be worse… I didn't want that…

But no matter what I could do… there would always be days when he just wanted some entertainment… and I was his favorite toy… He comes with a few of his servants… They corner me or restrain me, whatever it took to hold me down… My former Master then would begin to hurt me… in many ways I could never imagine… No matter how much I screamed, or begged him to stop… he would just laugh at me and continue… He loved seeing me suffering… there were times I thought I would surely die… But it was not my right to protest… I'm just an object… an item to please his desires…

That was the main reason I was so terrified that night… Every time my former Master had to go away in a trip… he would come back very enraged… and I was his perfect scapegoat… I didn't want it… I don't like when I'm hurt… and my former Master only enjoys it more when he notices that I'm in despair… That night I could only hug my legs… while shivering in terror… If I were to die before he came back… it would have been a better outcome… for everyone…

However, I could feel a tension the next morning in the mansion… The servants were nervously going around… while I was trapped in my chamber… It wasn't until two women came for me and dragged me to the main hall that I realized my former Master… was dead… Apparently, he died in a car accident last night… and now his belongings were to be distributed between his relatives… and some people I didn't know… including his servants… Some were crying, mourning the loss of their master… Others were cheering, relieved that they could go away and escape their cruelty… As for me… I just couldn't feel more scared… If my former Master wasn't here anymore… that meant I had to be sent away to another person… a person I know nothing about… a person who would hurt just as much as he did… or worse…

I was scared… I was so scared… The only thing I wanted to do was run… run away from there, and scream… After all the nights I spent begging to the skies that my life could end… or crying without being able to move because of the pain… After I have already grown accustomed to my endless nightmare… now I had to go anywhere else… where my life could be even worse… I was scared…

But I couldn't let myself show it… it was the only way… With time, I learnt that the lack of reaction bores people… Every time my former Master would punish me I tried my best not to react… that way, he would get bored sooner… That is why I must not let myself show any emotion… I have to…

People began to call servants that morning… they were probably going to their new Master's properties… Slowly, the hall was emptying until I was the only one left… it didn't seem anyone wanted to take me… Suddenly, there was a man who approached me, a strange expression on his face…

"It seems I'm stuck with you, uh?" I heard him say… ( _So it's him… He will be my new Master…_ ) "Ugh, I can't work with something like this…" He mumbled "Alright, here's what we're gonna do… You'll come with me, we're going to meet with someone who may have a use for you, understood?" ( _So this someone… will be my new Master…?_ ) After he said this, he simply took me by my wrist and put me into some… metallic case… I have heard of this once… I think this is called… a "car"… The man was capable to move it to his will… I wonder how it works…?

We traveled for a long time… I have never been outside of the mansion for years… so I was anxious… but terrified at the same time… Being forced to go someplace to meet someone you know nothing about… I felt so uncertain of my future now… it was too terrifying… The man didn't speak at all… not that I cared… it was easier for me to lose myself in my thoughts… looking at the beautiful scenery… I had no idea… the world could be so beautiful… If only my window could have been bigger… But I couldn't get out… my former Master would find out… and he would hit me… I must refrain myself from thinking about this, an object like me cannot enjoy this world… I must not forget this…

After what seemed like a silent eternity… we finally arrived at a house… There were so many houses around… so there must be a lot of people living around here… I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that… But it seems that whoever lives here, they are my new Master… "I'll be going for a little bit. Don't you dare go away while I'm gone, you hear me?" The man said menacingly, to which I simply nodded… I wasn't planning on escaping my fate after all… But while he was gone, I could take a look at the residence…

It was smaller than the mansion, so my new Master is not a powerful person… Will he have servants as well…? It doesn't look like it… but if it isn't then I will be in trouble… because his attention will entirely focus on me… Will he order me to clean as well as serve as his playing toy…? No… God, please let not this be the case… I cannot take this anymore…

I saw the man got outside as he headed to the car… He opened up the door and took me out violently… taking me to meet up with my new Master… When I got inside, I got a brief look at him, just before he could notice I was looking at him… Just as I was expecting… he was a grown up man… but this time was worse… While he didn't look as big as my former Master, he was taller… and more robust… He even had a little beard that covered his jaw… giving him a more threatening look… This… This can't be real… My new Master looks even worse than the former… H-he'll hurt me… I-I don't want this… W-Why… Why won't just you let me die…?

"Be respectful. Introduce yourself" The voice of the man who brought me here snapped me… I cannot let myself show fear now… Trying my best not to cry… I said "Good morning… My name is Sylvie…"

And so… this brings me to my present… After the man was gone, I decided to pick a place to stay put until my new Master prepared the chamber for me… As I expected… his residence was very small compared to the mansion… The place where… I think it's the living room… there are a lot of books… I see men share this like for reading… From what I heard from the servants, my former Master had a big library where he kept a lot of books… It seems that my new Master can't afford a room for that… There is even a… strange grey cube beside the shelves… I've never seen that before… I wonder what it is… and what it does…

It has been minutes since I sit here, but Master hasn't come to yell at me… w-what is he doing…? Is he still preparing the chamber… o-or… is he t-taking his tools already…? I don't hear any sounds… where… wh-where is he…?

Oh… there… he has just crossed the main hall… He seemed in a hurry… What has happened…? Does he even know I'm here…? What is he going to do…?

He came back… He was now wearing a coat and a hat like that other man wore this morning… Is he going out…? "U-Um… I going out to the city. I may come late, so if you are hungry there are cookies in the cabinet under the TV. Don't go out under any circumstance, alright?" He said with the strength a man carries in his voice… but he didn't… yell… What… does this mean…?

"Travel safe, Master…" I answered politely… I think he didn't like it… That face… T-That face he has made… It seems displeased… D-Did I bother him…? N-No… Please, don't be mad… I-I didn't want to bother you… Please, h-have mercy…

But he simply adjusted his hat and headed out without saying anything else… But that does not calm me down… I think he is really angry now… and the fact that he has just gone on a trip… like my former Master did… He will hurt me when he gets back… he will…

I cannot let it happen…! I must get on his good side before he comes back…! M-Maybe cleaning would make him feel better…? It has to…! He has no servants to do chores for him, so he would make me take care of it instead… And if I show him some incentive… then I'm sure he will be pleased…! I'm sure he will… he has to…!

I got myself up… just to clutch my belly the moment right after… I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning… I don't eat that much either… but sometimes the pain doesn't let me move much… and this was one of those times… Master said that there were "cookies" under the… "te ve"… But… what are those things…? I heard from the servants the word "cookie" several times… but I have never seen what it looks like… The only food I know is the pieces of bread and water the servants give me every two days… and that delicious looking food my former Master brings sometimes when he comes to punish me… But if it resembles a food… then I should be able to recognize it… right…? That only leaves me with the "te ve"… What could that thing be…?

No, no… I'm wasting too much time on this… I have to begin now… even if the pain makes the task difficult… I must do it… I clutched my belly as I walked around the house…

The floor was mostly covered in a carpet… which was a nice change of feeling compared to the hard cold rock of my chamber… At the other side of the hall was… what I believe is the kitchen… There was a table with a couple of wooden chairs… A long countertop covered the farthest wall… with what I think is an oven and a fridge at the corners… It was tempting to pick up something to eat here… but Master only allowed me to eat… "cookies"… so if he finds out I picked something from here… he will get mad… My stomach growled in protest… but I can't listen to its pleas… so I ignored everything and decided to go upstairs.

There, I found things I am more familiar with… A bathroom, with a simple faucet, a toilet and a tub… It was such a normal bathroom… it gave me a feeling of comfortableness… But I know it's only an illusion… I can only watch these things from afar… if Master ever wants me to clean this…

I also found two rooms… one seemed tidied and clean… but empty… Why does Master keep a room here if he lives alone…? Maybe he doesn't live alone… but the room is empty after all… Is it a room for guests…? Yes, it must be it… The other room seems to be… Master's bedchamber… I didn't want to go in there… Not because of he finding out I was prying into his personal things… but because I didn't want to find his tools and toys… he would use to hurt me… If I did… I-I know I will break down… so I decided to let it be… and not to think about it any further…

But… what I found strange is that there are no isolation chambers here… Where does he pretend to keep me…? He'll just make me sleep on the living room's floor… He'll f-force me to sleep outside…? N-No, now it's not the time to be worrying about those things… Now you must ensure you'll be of any use to him… you must act…!

I need to see if I can find… anything I can clean with… Maybe my cloth will suffice…? Yes, I think it does… W-Well… here I go…

* * *

Ugh… nothing… After hours upon hours of traveling I got nothing… Great… Just fucking great… They were not exactly full, but they said that they would only take her in if she was present and if I showed them the proper documentation. Standard procedure, they said… Tsk, taking her there is not a problem in itself, but the lack of documentation is a real problem.

And now I'm stuck in a situation in which I just can't give her away by any means! And there is no way anyone in the village will take her without asking questions! As if this wasn't suspicious enough as it was now! Ugh…

Then again… I am not exactly "stuck"… There are easier ways to… get rid of her, as that man said it… If it's true that she has no family left, then it would be easy to… make her disappear without leaving any trace… My life would be back to normal…

Oh god, what in the world am I even thinking…? I could never do that to her… not after everything she must have gone through… It's just not fair or morally correct…

I sighed in disappointment, I may be approaching this problem in the wrong way. Maybe everything I need is to look at it differently… but that must wait until tomorrow. It's already too late, and that poor girl has been alone for a long time. I think we can call it a day for now…

By the time I arrived home, the sky was already dark and most of my neighbors had already turned their light off to sleep… But I was deeply surprised to find my own house's lights on… It was already late, you would presume the girl had already gone to sleep… unless she was simply waiting for me to return home. That could be the case.

"I'm back" I responded as I got in, closing the door behind me. There was no response, which confused me even more… "Hello?" I said when I entered in the living room, and it was… quite the sight. Some would say it was "clean", but there was more to it: The floor and furniture sure had patches and traces were there was no dust, but it was cleaned in some way that made it seem as if someone awkwardly wiped it with a dirty cloth and thought it was enough. The dust was scattered around, forming some sort of "trace"… or more like multiple and chaotic traces. "What the hell?" It was indeed odd. However, everything was where I left it… So this was not someone trying to take anything away, but instead… trying to clean… simply clean…

At that moment I heard a brief sound coming from the kitchen, it sounded as if someone was handling the plates or the cutlery. When I got there, I found the little girl fidgeting with the plates, her tiny body reaching up to the cabinet where I keep them… She was wiping them with the rag she was using to cover herself, which actually made the plates dirtier than before… It actually explained the mess back in the living room. Her mistake is so naïve that it almost makes her look adorable… but you'll see who will be laughing when I get to clean all this back tomorrow… Joy…

Actually… seeing her like this… Even if she just made everything worse, the fact that she's actually… trying to help remains… She is more dedicated than I thought… It would be endearing, if it wasn't for the fact… that she is a slave…

I can't stand here watching her do all the work… mostly because she is not actually helping… but I must help her nonetheless! "Do you need a hand?"

She must have been unaware I was there, because the moment I spoke she let go of the plate, making it fall down and crash into little pieces.

"Shit!" I said unintentionally. I got a look at her face… She was looking at me with a horrified expression, clearly startled by the situation "Don't move! You may cut your feet! Let me get you out…" I slowly approached her, to which she responded by taking a little step back. She looked down and realized the situation she was in and let herself to be picked as she looked down. Her body was shivering like a puppy out in the rain… but there was something else that worried me… Her body was light, too light, and the skin below her ribcage was far too thin to be healthy… She is starving… I was… quite shocked when I noticed… but it all makes sense when you think about her condition… It doesn't make it any more reassuring though…

When I finally placed her down safely, she took a sudden step back, far enough to get out of my arm reach "I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…!" She repeated again and again guiltily, her voice hinting that she was in the brink of tears "I-I shouldn't have done that… I'll accept any punishment, so please…! Have mercy…!" She begged in terror.

"H-Hey… Hey" I put my hands up in a defensive stance "It's okay! It's just a plate, no need to make a big deal"

"N-No…! Master didn't allow me to touch it…! I should not have-!"

"Hey, calm down! Calm down…" Instinctively, I reached out for her… and started to pet her head… I'm not sure why I did it… My body just did it on its own… as if it knew it was the right thing to do… "Now, let's start over again, okay? After I was gone, what did you do?"

She moved uncomfortably on the spot she was in, like if my mere presence bothered her… She was even avoiding direct eye contact "W-When Master went away… I-I decided to clean the residence… to t-try and help Master… I only w-wanted to help… I didn't mean to b-break anything… I-I swear…" So it was that, uh…? Damn… and to think that I accused this girl of being a thief once… She was just trying to help, with very poor results I need to add, but the least she needed now was a lecture or bad criticism… Besides, it's the intention that counts, right?

I petted her head softly again while I whispered "Thank you for your consideration. But these kind of things can be dangerous, so next time be sure to tell me first, okay?" I said with a soothing voice to try to calm her down. It took seconds for to her to answer, but she finally nodded slightly.

She still looked on edge, but she was considerably calmer now, which made me smile ever so slightly "Well, it's getting late and I think it's time to make dinner. Sit down on the table and I'll be back with you in a minute" I told her as I stood up to pick up the broken plate pieces. She looked like she wanted to say something… but decided against it at the last second and sit down on one of the chairs instead.

Well David… What should you prepare tonight? There's still a plate of… some sort of pasta in the fridge… I'll never learn how it's called. That would suffice for a single person, so should I prepare something else? I am not that hungry to begin with so a salad should be enough for now… but…

I took a glance at the girl at the table. Once again, she remained still on her sit without moving a muscle of looking at something in particular… What should I do for her? It's obvious she needs something to satisfy her appetite. But, given the state she is in, eating too much could be dangerous… and if she gets a fit of hunger she could eat more than what her stomach is able to handle…

I remembered the shivering feeling I had when I touched her ribs… and got another glance at her… Even if she was literally dying from hunger, she is still there, silently uncomplaining… Did she even ate the cookies I offered her…? I told her they were under the TV… Then again, I'm not sure she knows what a TV is… Ugh, I'm so stupid. I left this starving girl here alone while I was trying to get rid of her…

Heh… Guess I am a hypocrite, uh…? I was furious with that man after seeing that he only wanted to lose sight of her for good… and now I'm doing just that… Nice going, David. Nice going…

The heck with it. I'll prepare a salad for her too and give her the plate of pasta as well. I'll just keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't bite more than she can chew. With that said, I got to wash and cut the vegetables. The girl never spoke a word throughout the process, nor that I could strike a conversation either: The table was behind me at all moments so it was a little hard to face her, I was not that good with these sort of stuff, and she didn't look in the mood for that… We spent a long time in silence, but it was actually… uncomfortable after all… I was used to being alone, and if someone is here they are constantly speaking about a pain here or there… But having her here, without even speaking was… unsettling…

"Okay, this will do" I said to myself after I finished both plates of salad. I put one of those as well as the pasta on the girl's side of the table. She looked at the dishes intently before asking "Master… Are there any guests coming tonight…?"

"Uh…?"

"Maybe… I should hide…" Does she think that… the food is not for her…? Oh… Geez, this is even worse than I imagined… What kind of life did that rich bastard made her live…?

"Umm… Sylvie, was it…? That food is for you…" I answered softly. She looked up to me, both eyes opening slightly from the shock.

"This is… for me…?" She asked innocently, before I replied with a nod. She was still looking to her food in disbelief "My former Master… would have only given me bread and water… Am I… allowed to eat this…?" She asked once again, even more innocently than before… It was… pretty heartbreaking to listen to her speaking like that… And now that I know what kind of food she was offered… the lump in my throat felt heavier…

"Of course, Sylvie… You can eat as much as you can…"

"… Master has let me eat… this food… and he has not screamed at me… Master is… very kind… I thank Master… for this food…" She spoke with a broken voice… even a tear was running down her cheek… and she was doing a good job concealing her sobs. It seems that this little gesture moved her… and it made me so happy to see her like this…

 _(… What…? This feeling… I've felt this before… What could…? Oh…)_ It has been… such a long time since I've felt this… It was what my father always felt whenever he helped his patients… a feeling I too felt back home… But after the incident… I slowly forgot how it is to help someone in need…

Don't get me wrong, people in town are nice, and it's always good to see them grateful for my help… But unlike them, this girl has nothing: No family, no home, no food, no place to sleep, nowhere she can feel protected… and these little tears she was uselessly restraining… showed me how genuinely grateful she was… as if I just saved her life… And I did, in some kind of way…

 _She has been left alone in this world._

 _She has nowhere to go or no one to turn to, she only has you!_

 _You can act as her support, as her guide, as her father!_

So it has come to that in the end, uh…? Funny, it sounds like something my own mother would do… Take a homeless little girl to take care of her as her own daughter… like a toddler who would beg her parents to keep the little kitty she just found on the street… And if my mother made up her mind about something, hell if you could change her opinion…

I took a brief moment from my own menu to look at the girl… who was slowly chewing at her food, not sure if she is not exactly enjoying it or if she wants to enjoy every second… even her tiny hand gripped the fork with uncertainty… But at that brief second, there was something about her that intrigued me… I felt… sympathy for her… like if I wanted to know more about her… and help her get over her trauma… Just like my father would surely do…

( _Mom… Dad… Is this what you're trying to tell me…? Do you really want me… to let this girl stay…?_ ) I wasn't expecting them to answer… but I already knew what they would say… It's settled then… I guess I have a new friend from here on out…

Subconsciously, I reached out to pet her head one more time. She didn't seem to notice it, as her tearful eyes never left what was probably her decent meal in years…

* * *

After we ended up our meals, I picked up the dirty dishes and left them on the dishwasher. I decided to wash them tomorrow, as it was already too late. Sylvie thanked me for the meal one more time, telling me it was the first time she ate until she was satisfied… Now, it's not that I believe she was actually lying, but she was clearly anxious… This drastic change on her life must be hard on her, so I should be careful not to make her feel pressured…

For now, it was already bedtime. Fortunately, I had a spare room for emergencies. There were always patients on critical condition that needed rest and constant care, so this spare room is where they would stay while they recovered. But I guess… this is Sylvie's room now.

She looked around unsure, as if the mere fact that she owned a room now was a sick joke she was not buying. "Is it okay… for me to sleep here…?"

"It is" I responded firmly to make her see I wasn't kidding… but her face led me to believe it had the opposite effect…

"I-I don't mind… sleeping on the floor…" She whispered guiltily. She still believed she owed me something… but this is not the case.

"Sylvie, this is your room now. You can make use of it as much as you see fit" I said, this time softer to make sure she understood.

"Okay…" She fidgeted with her rag for a couple of seconds before she looked up to me once again "U-Um… Master…?"

"What is it?" I asked, taking a look at her eyes once again… She had the same expression back in the kitchen when she broke the plate: She was terrified…

"What… is going to happen to me…?" She asked innocently… but scared… What does she mean? "Will you… hurt me… like my former Master did…?"

Oh… So that's how it is… Poor thing, she must think that I may have a secret and evil motive to be nice to her… "Sylvie, you can believe me on this one. I will never hurt you, not now, not ever"

"R-Really…? If Master truly wishes to… he can hit me… My former Master always enjoyed… my screams of pain…" ( _… what…?_ ) He… enjoyed listening to her screams…? What kind of sick monster would do that?! How can anyone hurt another person just for entertainment?! "I will do anything you want me to… I'm fine with… just a little food… S-So please… have mercy…" She said in a broken voice… This was terrible, every time I listen to this girl, every time I take a quick glance to her life… it always shocks me to the worse…

Even now, her situation was delicate… Judging from the tone of her voice, she didn't believe in my words… she doesn't trust me… But I cannot really blame her… "Don't… Don't worry about it, Sylvie… Just… try to sleep for now. Good night…" I simply said in defeat…

"G-Good night, Master… Sleep well…" She responded while I closed the door and headed to my own room… I was actually feeling hopeless, being unable to make her feel any better at the moment… Although, if we look on the bright side, that life she was in before doesn't exist anymore. She is here now, under my care, and it's my duty to help her recover. The storm has already happened, now we just need to fix the damages. It's going to be a long journey, but I'll make sure to help her walk it… as my protegée… With that final uplifting thought, I drifted to sleep…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Now that's what I'm talking about! This chapter came out a little better than the previous one, or at least that's the feeling I got. You might notice that I have experimented on the narration, especially on Sylvie's pov. I was trying to do something like a 'live narration', as if the scene was progressing at the same time you read it. It looks natural on some scenes... not that much on others... But I think it's better than what I did in the first chapter.**

 **Anyways, this is all I have for now. I may upload irregularly but consider these two chapters as some sort of starter. If you are interested to read more, let me know! I always appreciate reviews.**

 **Anyhow, see you around next time.**


	3. Baby Steps

_**Chapter 3: Baby Steps**_

Ah… I awoke… Master must have come back from his trip already… It should not be long enough… until he comes here… and starts yelling at me… H-How would he… hurt me this time…? I don't… even want to guess… I just need to bear it… for a couple of hours until he becomes bored… I just need to remain calm… no matter how it hurts…

But this is very strange… I don't hear him yelling from the hallway… Is he still out…? But I don't hear the servants either… What is happening…? And why is the floor so… soft and warm…?

I slowly opened up my eyes… to look at a ceiling I was not familiar with… Instead of hard cold stone, it had some kind of… beige painting… Moreover, I was laying on a white and soft mattress… I was… on a bed… What is this…?

Then… I remembered… I was no longer in that mansion… inside that cold and dark chamber… My former Master died yesterday… and I was sent to another person… This room was my new Master's property… and he let me stay here last night…

I stood up slowly as I felt the soft carpet under my feet… I looked around the room, watching intently each and every furniture… The bed, the wardrobe, the nightstand… and the window… That incredible window… it was so much bigger than the one I had in the chamber… I didn't need to climb it, and I could lean out on it with ease… The sunrise… It was so beautiful… I could feel my eyes tearing up… Never in my pitiful life… I have seen something like this… And I had to wonder… if I was even allowed to enjoy this…

That thought snapped me out of the trance… I took a glance at the door and tried to hear what was happening out… There were noises coming from outside the house… but I was paying attention to what was happening in the hallway just at the other side of that door… My new Master would surely come here any second… to call me a ´worthless bitch'… and order me to start working… I sighed and kneeled down… to obediently receive the slap should he choose to hit me…

But… I heard nothing… Not a single sound coming from within the house… W-What is Master doing…? Is this a t-trap to… get me off-guard…? Is he w-waiting just outside that door… to g-get me as soon as I got out…?

In the end… I knew these questions didn't matter… One way or another, I had to go outside soon or later… either by my own foot… or making Master to force me out… No matter what I do… I will be hurt… so if it has come to this… I want it to end as soon as possible…

With this thought… I grabbed the knob meekly and turned it as slow as I could… When the door started to open, I closed my eyes tightly… waiting for the incoming kick or slap… But it never came… Instead, when I opened my eyes, I found no one in front of me… In fact, I was alone in the hall… What does this mean…? W-Where did Master go…? Is he still s-sleeping…?

As I walked along the hallway… to Master's bedchamber… I found the door barely open… and I could hear faint snores coming from inside… So Master… is still sleeping… That's so strange… My former Master would be up so early in the morning… and start to yell and complain that he barely catches any sleep… right before he opened my chamber and gave me his usual morning kick on the chest… But my new Master… is still peacefully sleeping… Does this mean… that once he wakes up… he will have a better mood…?

N-No, don't get worked up… That's exactly what he wants… that's exactly what he got last night… I promised myself not to show any feeling in front of him… and I already messed up in the first night... But w-what could I do…? I have not eaten anything but bread and water for the past years… and when yesterday Master fed me those… things… I couldn't hold it anymore… I couldn't hold my tears at that moment… I don't even know what I ate… but the only thing I cared about last night… is that it tasted so delicious…

But that's exactly what he wanted… I'm sure of it… Now he knows how to exploit me… how to torture me… how to make me suffer… I only had to hide this from him… but it doesn't matter now…

And it didn't end there… He even gave me this room… with a soft bed… and a beautiful window… Master is being too nice… too nice to be true… I-I'm sure… I'm sure, h-he was laughing when he went to sleep… He's just m-mocking me… humiliating me… waiting for his chance to hurt me when I'm most vulnerable…

It's so… it's so t-terrible… I knew it… I k-knew… this man was w-worse than my f-former Master… He's n-not trying to torture me t-to my limits… Instead, h-he's trying to build my hopes up… to d-destroy me completely… Master… is a m-monster…

But I must perish this thought… Master will find out… and when he does… he would surely kill me… I gulped down, and left Master to sleep in peace… while I went downstairs… I decided my best option would be to wait in the same spot I was yesterday… until Master woke up… There are still a few dirty plates in the kitchen from the dinner… But after what happened last night… I decided to listen to Master's advice and wait until he ordered me to…

For several minutes, I just waited here… kneeling down, feeling the softness of the carpet… I would hear sounds outside every so often… I wonder what people outside are doing…? I've… never been outside…

The thought makes me feel so excited… but so scared… What would the people think if they see someone like me…? Would they stare at me…? Would they insult me…? Would they hit me…?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a door closing upstairs… Master is awake…! I-I must s-straight my pose, I shall salute him with respect as he screams… and s-stay still when he comes to k-kick me… However, the footsteps I hear are slow and quiet… Master is not storming in here…

There he is… Master has just come in the living room… he still looks sleepy, he's stretching and yawning… Be respectful, I must greet him "Good morning, Master…" Master suddenly looked at my direction wide eyed, startled… W-Was he not expecting me…? Is he m-more angry now…?

But he sighed and brought his hand to his chest… He tiredly answered "Oh… Good morning, Sylvie… I wasn't expecting you here…" Sylvie… He has called me by my name… He didn't yell or call me anything nasty… He used my name…

"Well, uh… h-how have you slept? You woke up pretty early, uh?" Master said, looking away and scratching the back of his head… He was doing it again… he's pretending to be nice and catch me off-guard… Why…? W-Why is he so cruel to me…?

"Good…" I simply responded with a quick nod.

"That's… great… I suppose" Master said uncertain… He looks disappointed… I must keep this up, he'll grow bored soon… It's the only thing I can do… "Well, there's a lot to do today. But for now, how about we, um, take breakfast for now…?" He asked in that same uncertain tone… but he's offering me food again… This could be my chance… I can pretend food doesn't bother me… Master will have no way to torture me then… for now…

I stood up slowly as I followed Master to the kitchen… He allowed me to sit on the chairs… while he took a strange object… He was about to pour water in it before he looked at my way… "Um… I'm not sure if I should give you coffee…" He said almost to himself… But… what was that thing he mentioned…?

"Coffee…?"

"You don't know…? Oh, right. Sorry…" He said as he gave himself a little knock on his temple… Why… did he do that…? "Let's see… It's basically a drink that has a special substance that gives a lot of energy. I personally find useful to completely wake me up, heh…" He chuckled… But it didn't sound evil or malicious… It was a genuine chuckle, as if what he just said was funny… It was… nice to hear it… "Although, its taste might be too bitter for you just yet…" He continued, interrupting my thoughts… "And I ran out of sugar a couple of days ago… Ah! I think I know what I can give you!"

He quickly opened up the fridge and took out a jar of some brown liquid… I didn't know what that was… but I was more fixed on Master… He was so weird… He is not like any man I've seen before… I cannot understand his actions… Is he trying to confuse me…? Is this his way to let my guard down…? T-This is why… This is why I need to be careful… He is waiting for his chance… to break me… to make me drown in despair…

… but at the same time… Master is so intriguing… Even if I am afraid of him… there is this feeling of curiosity… as if I actually want to see what he's doing… and how he does it…

Before I could make sense of these thoughts… a mug of that brown liquid was steaming up on my nose… It smelled… so sweet… I looked up at Master, to see him smiling down at me "Go on! I'm sure you'll love it!"

I was not sure if I could believe him… I still didn't know what this liquid was… but this smell… Something that smells like this can't be bad… I took the mug carefully between my hands… and sipped it…

My eyes went wide… It was hot… but it tasted so sweet… just like its smell… Master must have seen my face, because I heard him letting out a heartfelt laugh… I instinctively looked at him… without realizing… "Do you like it?" He asked… but I wasn't able to answer… I was in such a bliss at that moment that my throat wasn't working… "This is hot chocolate, Sylvie… I personally prefer coffee myself, but this little baby is perfect to keep warm. And as you can see the taste is wonderful!"

"Chocolate…?" I subconsciously said as I looked down on the mug… Chocolate… I love it… I love how it sounds… I love how it smells… I love how it tastes… I just love it…! Not wasting any second, I slowly gulped down all the content… enjoying every drop of this sweet chocolate… Chocolate… I will never forget it… I love it…

"I'm glad you liked it…" Master's voice snapped out of it… forcing me to look at him meekly… There was such a strange expression on his face… His eyes… seem sad… Why is Master sad…? But he's also smiling… What does this mean…? What his he thinking on…?

* * *

This girl… It's so hard not to feel any pity for her when she acts like this… She didn't even know what chocolate is… freaking chocolate… Man, it's the first time I see a kid not knowing the existence of chocolate… I just don't know what to say or what to do… I finally accepted that I must take care of this girl here… but I have no idea where to start… What can I possibly do…? I always took care of patients as a doctor… but what can I do to take care of a child as her guardian…?

Focus, David. It's not like you're treating with an overanxious patient, this is just a scared child trying to make sense of her new situation. Start by breaking the ice with her! Talk to her, ask her about things… Those kind of stuff! It should not be so hard… right…?

"So, uh… how are you…?" Yeah… Good choice for a first question.

"… good…" She answered shyly, fidgeting with the empty mug. Well, that was not really meaningful… and I've ran out of topics… Great…

Then I took a glance at her tiny hands, specifically, to the numerous injures, bruises and burn marks around them… I remembered that her whole wide is just as nasty as her hands… and felt like kick my own ass myself. Not only did I left her starving yesterday but also THIS injured?! What kind of poor excuse of a doctor would do that…?!

I frantically brought my hand to my neck, gathering my thoughts "U-Um… Does it hurt…? You know… those…" I was trying not to mention them directly, hoping that she would catch on what I was trying to mean.

"… These…?" She said as she pointed at her arms "… These were done long ago… They don't hurt anymore…" She said nonchalantly… which was kind of disturbing in fact… But as I looked closer, she was actually right. Aside from its gruesome appearance, they were pretty scarred, so there was no need to bandage her, at least not yet…

"Is something wrong, Master…?" Her quiet voice made me realize that I may have been looking at her too closely… I must have made her anxious.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry… Everything is okay…" I answered with a sigh, this was fruitless, I have no idea what to talk to her about and she won't even try to follow me up…

"I apologize…" She said quietly after what was almost a minute of silence "I am not good at conversations… I deeply apologize for disappointing Master…" Oh… well, it also makes sense… Huh, maybe we are not so different in the end.

"It's alright…" I reached out to pet her head once again "I am not really good myself, he he… A lot of people around here can bet you on that…" I kept chuckling like an idiot for a couple of seconds until it was already awkward she was not even smiling… "Let's just… take it slow, okay? I'll let you be the one to do the talking whenever you feel ready" She slowly nodded, still not even trying to stare at me.

The rest of the breakfast was quite uneventful. After feeling a lot more awake thanks to my caffeine-filled friend, I took our dishes and proceeded to wash them… The plates we used last night were still there so those needed to be cleaned up too. Joy. I guess I'll be stuck here for a couple of minutes…

I mechanically began to wash the dishes with a sponge as I hummed happily. I still needed to think about what I must do with Sylvie… Her injuries are not something to be really worried of anymore, so we can already scratch that from the list. The next thing I needed to sort was obvious now that I think about it: Her clothes. I do not have any kid-sized clothes and I can't have her walk around in that poor excuse of a blouse. I must buy her clothes from the village as soon as I can. What else? Hmm, I've noticed we are running sort in general in the kitchen… It looks like I need to do the regular grocery shopping again, uh? Not a big deal. The downside is that today is Sunday, so I won't be able to buy anything at all until tomorrow… which reminds me that I must close the clinic for today as well!

So, to sum everything up, I need to close the clinic for today, and do the grocery shopping tomorrow. I must not forget to buy clothes for Sylvie while I'm at it. Got it.

I looked back at the girl, who was still quietly sitting on the table, breathing and blinking being the only signs of life on her… I got a quick look at her hair, which was still pretty messy, stiff and dirty… Now that I think about it, it's obvious that she hadn't had a bath recently, she could use one right now. "Um, Sylvie, could you come here for a quick second?"

"Yes, Master…" I heard her comply from behind, followed by the sound of her little footsteps approaching me, even if she was still fairly away from me.

"I thought you might want to take a shower, so you can go to the bathroom upstairs and get yourself clean while I take care of this" She nodded after a moment of hesitation "Oh, and there are a couple of bedroom slippers at the entrance for you to use. They may be a little big for you but I can't have you walking around barefoot, can I?" I said giving her a brief smile.

Her eyes widened up slightly for a second, coming back to their usual dullness just as quick… She's still as untrusting as usual, but she's slowly showing some kind of emotion… just like last night… I will never forget those tears… Tears of pure bliss and gratitude…

* * *

Master… has let me borrow a pair of his slippers… so I don't walk barefoot… W-What is he planning…? What d-does he expect me to do…? I slowly walked to the entrance door to find said slippers sitting on a corner… They seemed soft and warm… I'm sure it would feel nice to put my toes in them… but Master is being too nice again… giving me that chocolate… and allowing me to use his slippers… Master must be hiding something…

W-Wait… could it be… could it be that there is a trap inside them…? M-Maybe… they are filled w-with needles… or tiny blades… s-something tiny and sharp enough to hurt me while I walk… I-I'm not that confident to put my feet inside them anymore… but if I don't comply… Master w-will be angry… and my punishment would be worse…

Gulping down and biting my lip, I slowly put my right foot inside the slipper… to meet a soft surface… But, how could it be…? They weren't… tampered after all…? I put my other foot in the remaining slipper and found it just as soft… It wasn't a trap… Master didn't try to fool me… he genuinely lent me his slippers… Could Master be… a kind soul after all…?

N-No… Don't be fooled… He must have an ulterior motive to this… People have always been like this… Not only my former Master acted this way, but the servants as well… Whenever they treated me with care, I would always be blamed for something I didn't do… and they wouldn't even try to defend me… At the end of the day… I was always alone… I had no one I could ask for help… This is no different… And it will never be…

After sighing up with apprehension, I made my way upstairs… It was kind of hard to walk with these slippers, they were so much bigger than my feet… so I was clumsily walking ahead… Every so often I would look down to watch their size… Master's feet are so big… and my body is so small… it would be so easy for him to break my ribs… with just a single kick…

Once I reached the bathroom, a sudden realization hit me: What… was a shower…?! Master said… he wanted me to take a shower… but what exactly does he want me to take…? It's something he needs me to bring to him…? I need to try to remember… What did he say exactly…?

… _you might want to take a shower upstairs…_

… _get yourself clean…_

Get myself… clean…? S-So he was referring to that all along… Th-That explains… why w-would he lent me his slippers to begin with… H-He… He making me comfortable… f-for the torture session he is about to p-perform… I have been wondering… when w-would he try to begin torturing me for his own a-amusement… It d-didn't take too long after all…

The best thing I can do now… is wait for him to come… and end this session as soon as possible… I sit down on the toilet with my back straightened… I-I was even digging my nails into my thighs and biting down on my tongue hard… I-I must prepare myself… for what is to come… It was painful… b-but it will be nothing compared to what Master is about to do to me…

This is it… T-This will be the beginning of my stay… with my new Master… I h-hope… I hope I can grow accustomed to it quick… before I c-completely lose it…

* * *

Aaaand there goes the last plate for now. It took quite longer than I would have expected, but at least that's done. What comes next on the list? Oh, right: Close up the clinic for today, then I can finally begin to work on the dusty mess that is the living room. Now… I don't exactly want to blame Sylvie for it… mainly because I was the careless one to leave an injured, starving and oblivious child on her own while I was away planning to get rid of her. So yeah… let's just draw a veil over it, shall we?

I crossed the hallway to take a quick look at the living room before heading out to close the clinic. Surely the patches and traces of dust were still over the floor and furniture… It's not like I was expecting it to vanish while I was asleep or anything, as if. But now that I think about it, it has been a couple of months since these have had a thorough cleaning… Ugh, I guess today is going to be a very, very long day of cleaning. Yay.

Hmm, now that I remember… I sent Sylvie to take a bath before, right? But she has not come down yet, what is she doing? I decided to head upstairs before doing anything else, just because I was curious to see what was wrong. I didn't hear nor the shower nor the faucet, so one had to wonder what could she be doing up there. When I got to the bathroom door, I knocked on it a few times… it feels so strange to just knock on a door in my own house after being alone for so long.

"Sylvie, have you finished yet?" I asked softly, for all I know she could still be bathing… in weird silence… but hey, you never know. However, no reply came back, which was very strange "Sylvie?" I asked once again, followed by a single knock this time… But I got the same result as before, silence.

At this point I was beginning to panic "Sylvie, are you there?!" I knocked a little more frantically now… What's wrong? Why is she not answering?! Wait… M-maybe… Maybe she slipped and hit her head…! "Sylvie!" I screamed alarmed as I opened up the door with force… But my beating heart calmed down after seeing her sitting submissively on the toilet.

Same as before, she had a hard expression, her entire body was stiff and her knuckles were white since she was pressing her thighs strongly… I must have startled her by opening up the door so suddenly… "Oh, there you are… Geez, Sylvie, you could have at least said something… You almost made my heart jump off my throat…!" I said as I touched my chest and chuckled to let her know it was alright. But she didn't react much aside from barely looking up at my face…

"I-I'm ready, Master…" She said in a strained voice. It didn't sound as honest as I would have wanted to… It was rather… reluctant.

"'Ready'? What for?"

"F-For my punishment… I shall accept M-Master's punishment without hesitation" She said, again forcing those words out of her lips.

"Wh-What?! Wait, hold on. Who said anything about a punishment?! Didn't I tell you that you could take a bath?!"

"That is why I awaited Master's arrival… so he could perform the punishment just as he ordered me…"

"Wait… Taking a bath… is a punishment for you…? Why…? Who told-?"

"Master said… he wanted me to get cleaned… and my former Master… always punished me… for having to get cleaned… My former Master always hated to clean me… so he made sure I was punished whenever that happened…"

Whenever she needed a bath… Reginald would always punish her for it…? Why…? Why would he do this?! It's just a bath! A goddamn bath! What in the world was wrong with that guy's head to neglect a person's basic needs and even getting mad for simply granting them?! Why?! Just tell me why, for fuck's sake!

… I just can't understand it… How can someone toy with the life of a person like this…? Treating them like pathetic bugs to crush… Every life is valuable enough as they are, without exception, and no life has more value than any other… No one should ever have the right to decide on another person's life like this… and if they do, they are not people anymore… They are just poor excuses of human, dreadful monsters posing as a person… I've always known these kind of people exist out there… and I've always been disgusted by them… But now that I see the effect and impact they have on others… on this girl… It's like an entire new feeling… a feeling that goes beyond hatred… a cruel mixture between disgust, hatred, rage and depression…

But then, I would look at Sylvie… and remember that, above everything else, the only thing that matters is her wellbeing. Just then… this feeling would subside… I gave a long sigh to make up my mind. If I want to get anywhere, I must keep my posture… No matter what she tells me, no matter how horrible it sounds, I must remain calm… Just then, she would begin to trust…

"Sylvie… I can't even begin to imagine what could he have done to you… and I know my words are meaningless right now… But I can promise you, whatever he did, I won't. If he screamed, I won't. If he hit you, I won't. If he punished you, I won't… No matter how many things he could have done to make you lose hope, I just won't do any of those things…"

I did my best kneeling down on the little bathroom so Sylvie didn't feel threatened in any way… She began to shiver at that moment, but I wasn't sure what that could mean exactly… Nevertheless, she still needs that bath, maybe she would feel better after it. "So Sylvie… you can take a long, relaxing shower without worries. I will not get mad for it" I gave her a small smile, but her eyes were still anxious.

"But… Master… how do I… 'take a shower'…?" … wait… What did she just said…?

"Sylvie… You don't know… what a bath is?" She slowly shook her head… Oh god… Please, tell me she's joking… She must be joking! I can't teach her how to bath! It's just… wrong! What would the neighbors think if they find out their old and nice doctor has bathed a little girl?! It would be outrageous! I would be labeled as depraved pedophile, even I would not be able to look at my own reflection anymore!

But when I look at Sylvie's eyes, silently asking for assistance… it makes everything worse… I feel like a total degenerate right now, but I just can't leave her alone… "U-Um… O-Okay… Let's j-just start with this…" I approached the tub, grabbed the shower hose and opened it, allowing it to fill the tub with water. I would normally prefer it scalding, as this village's weather is not quite warm. It would even snow the whole winter. However, I don't think her little body can uphold such warmth, so I simply left it in the middle… perhaps a little bit hotter.

Once the tub was completely filled, I turned around to face the girl, still nervous about the fact that I had to freaking teach her this… or worst case scenario, bath her myself. "U-Uh, now you just… h-have to… u-undress… and get in here…" Even the words filled as blades cutting my throat as I spoke them… Everything about this situation screamed "wrong" all over it… I just hope she gets everything in the first try, because I am NOT repeating this. At all.

She reluctantly took off her blouse… Nothing else came after that, which made me shiver even more. I instinctively looked and moved away so she could walk into the tub… until she suddenly stopped and looked at the water afraid… She then looked at me just as afraid, her eyes clearly begging me something I couldn't quite understand.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked down at her. She moved her mouth to speak, but it seemed that her throat was betraying her. "It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of" I said as I took her hand and gently pushed her forward to help her in. She hesitantly complied at first, but once her legs were in the water, she looked down again now with an expression of surprise.

"It's… It's warm…" She whispered in shock, making me chuckle slightly.

"Of course it is. Wouldn't want you to freeze now, would we?" I said as I looked at her lightheartedly again… I need to stop doing this, I feel stupid if she will not smile back… "Well… I guess you can j-just sit down for now…" I said as I turned back and sit on the toilet, as long as I don't have to face her. In the brink of the eye, I could see that she had sit down and hugged her legs, the water now reaching up to her neck. I will leave her be for now so she can sort out the current situation.

Meanwhile… I guess I'll just stay here… waiting for her to be done… I still can't believe I'm doing this, I feel so horrible right now. I don't have any… particular interest in young girls… and I would be so disappointed with myself if I did, so this situation is… rather uncomfortable for me. I mean, I'm sure a parent would be glad to help their child with anything they needed, but she is not my daughter, nor I see her as such… Hell, I don't even know how old she is!

But there is no point to revolve around it now, just get it over with as soon as possible and forget about it. By chance, my eyes fell on the little comb I kept in the cabinet beside the mirror. I remember that my mother used to brush her hair every time she took a shower, which looked beautifully straight and shiny… Maybe Sylvie would appreciate it if I brushed her hair…? It's not like I know how it's done, but I'm sure she does not know either, and if I mess up I'd rather be the one responsible. Besides, it can't be that hard, right?

I looked back at the tub to see that Sylvie has not moved an inch, not even to drench her head… Okay, I guess I'll have to be the one doing the work… It has been a pleasure, dignity.

"Okay, let's resume, shall we?" I asked as I approached her. She simply nodded and stood up. My eyes briefly looked down on her body, and the state she was in was perfectly clear now. It's safe to assume that she has not developed well, as she has no signs of feminine features. No chest, no hips, not a single curve in her body to find. Her belly looks as if there was a vacuum inside, which barely had volume enough to contain her stomach and intestines. Her chest was wavy, product of the lack of skin and the protruding ribs. Her pubis was pink and swollen… which led me to think… that she could have been abused… And the lump in my throat came back, harder than ever… To think that rich bastard could sexually abuse a little girl.

But at the same time I felt sad for the girl… She's uncomplainingly doing this, without refusing or struggling to break free, all with a hard rock façade… even if the inside of her mind is a distressing turmoil… Does she really think of her as a slave…? As a mere being at the mercy of those who have a hold on her…? Someone that has not the right to choose…? It was so… pathetic… in the most depressive meaning of the word…

"What now, Master…?" She asked softly.

"First, we'll need to wet that hair of yours" I said as I pointed the shower hose above her "Close your eyes" I told her while water began to pour on her. The dirt on her hair was flowing down her body to the water in the tub, which was fairly dirty by now.

"Alright. Now, could you cup your hands together please?" She did as such, right before I poured some shower gel on her hands. I wanted her to participate on this too… and I honestly wanted to avoid touching her directly at all cost "This Sylvie, is soap. It is commonly used to clean things, such as ourselves, plates and even clothes. Just rub your hands together and spread it all over your body to clean it. Do not leave any place without soap: armpits, knee pits, the space in between the fingers… make sure there is soap everywhere, okay?" I instructed her carefully.

"O-Okay, Master…" She nodded a little more vividly this time. It seems that I got her attention, as she began to scrub herself with the soap. As for me, I took the shampoo and poured a little on my palm. I guess I can lend her a hand on the hair. Then, I started to kindly scrub her hair clean.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, she even ended up before I did, now looking at her foamed arms with interest. I was still thoroughly scrubbing her hair, it was stiffer than I thought and getting to the hair root was proving to be a challenge. Moreover, her hair reached just below her neck, which was considerably longer than what I'm used to. So yeah, I was quite busy up here. Sylvie didn't seem to mind, she was waiting patiently for me to be done.

"M-My… M-My former Master…" She began, forcing me to stop immediately. In a quick motion, I kneeled down to meet her eye level. Whatever she was about to say, I knew it was important, and she deserved my entire attention. After passing the initial shock, she looked down and held both of her hands behind her back… "My former Master… w-would have never done this…" She said, a weak tone leaving her lips… She must be remembering… the punishment she mentioned earlier… Maybe she is ready to open up…?

"What… would have he done…?" I dared to ask, maybe a little unsure if it was even correct to ask her… but she didn't look like stopping…

"He… w-would have s-stripped me naked by force… and w-with a couple of servants, he would bring b-buckets of cold water… and s-soak me completely with them… Sometimes, t-there were pieces of ice…" She said as she hugged herself, now shivering like a custard… "… But there were t-times… when he would bring a g-giant pot of cold water… He would then t-tie my hands… and tie my head… i-inside a bag… And then… he w-would stuff my head into the p-pot… forcing me… to c-choke and drown… I couldn't breathe… my chest hurt… and they wouldn't even hear me scream… U-Until I stopped struggling… they would n-not get me out…"

Having enough, I simply rested my hand on her head, petting her hair with my already soaped hand. Her eyes met mines, receiving a warm smile as well "I will never do that, I promise" She didn't answer back. Instead, she simply looked at me intently, as if she was trying to read me, to dig into my own soul… I giggled in amusement as I stood up. "Well, we need to get that soap out now, do you want to try?" I said as I handed her the hose. She looked at me for a second, before opening the hose and diligently repeating the previous process she saw me doing. Soon, her entire body was soaked completely once again, and I couldn't feel more proud…

"Here, you can use this to dry yourself" I gave her a towel and she quickly wrapped herself around it, away from the cold… It was so cute… She sat down on the toilet to dry her legs, while I took the comb from the cabinet and started to brush her hair.

"M-Master… what are you doing…?" She asked confused. I realized that I just went ahead and picked her hair without telling her… It was quite rude now that I think about it.

"Oh, sorry Sylvie… Now that you're wet, your hair might get a little messier than before… so I thought you may be a little more comfy if I brushed it… It's nothing to be afraid of, I assure you" I answered softly while I kept combing her hair. It was actually easier than I thought at first, I just needed to do it slowly in order not to pull too strong on the strands and hurt her.

"… Why…?" Sylvie asked innocently.

"Hm? Why what?"

"Why… is Master doing this…?" She's still confused. She's desperately trying to make sense of her current situation… after only seeing the worst humans can do…

"Well, if it's about the hair, I thought you might like it. If it's about the shower, then because I can't let you walk around dirty, don't you think?" Without realizing it, my voice was getting dimmer and softer… as if I was actually okay with the situation… Seeing her wrapped up in the towel, and taking care of her hair… it's giving me a warm feeling in my chest… For a brief second, it felt like she had always belonged here…

"T-That's not it… Master is being… s-so kind… I d-don't get it… I'm just a slave… I-I'm just a worthless… expendable object… W-Why is Master… so n-nice… to someone like me…?" She was shivering again, and I'm sure the lack of clothes are not the reason.

"You ask why I am nice…" I said slowly, almost acquiescent. "… and I ask back, why would I NOT be nice…?" I made a brief pause to let her ponder the question, but when she did not respond, I continued "You say you are a slave. Worthless. Expendable. I have no idea why would they tell you that, but if you want my opinion, that's not what I see. What I see is a little girl like any other, who was practically abandoned by everyone, who was not given a chance to live… A poor soul that fell on the hands of the wrong people… You are far from worthless or expendable, Sylvie… You are a person… And if you still can't see that, if you can't love yourself yet… then I will…"

For the next few minutes, none of us said anything… but I didn't think words were needed then… I could notice that her body had relaxed and her eyes had closed… I'm not sure what she thinks about me now… but I can tell she trusts in me a little more, even if it's not much to make a difference… but that's okay. I will give her all the times she needs.

* * *

I was not punished… Master didn't punish me… He… 'bathed' me… Master was so gentle… I feel… so much better… I feel refreshed… My hair… and my body… they smell so nice… Even Master gave me one of his coats… I looked so small in it… but Master refused to let me wear my blouse… He didn't like it…? I thought it was a symbol, to remind me of my place… But he wanted me to wear his clothes instead… Master is so kind… He didn't leave me naked, cold, unprotected…

He still scares me… but he is so… intriguing… No one has treated me the way he does… I don't know what it means… I like it… but it terrifies at the same time… I don't know what to do… I don't know what he wants from me… Does he want anything at all…? Is he mocking me behind my back even now…?

I don't understand Master… Even when we came back to the living room, he said he wanted to continue cleaning… and told me I could just relax… Why is he doing chores…? Isn't that a job… for a slave like me…? Why does he want me to stay put while he works…? Even after I already cleaned the living room yesterday… he decided to do it all over again…

Is it that… what I did was for nothing…? I worked so hard to please him… but I ended up making things worse…? I-I failed…? I f-failed Master…?

N-No… N-Not this… Anything b-but this… Master d-doesn't use m-me to his own p-pleasure… If I failed M-Master in this too… that m-means I'm j-just useless… and… i-if Master sees I'm just a s-stupid, useless, good f-for nothing slave… He would k-kill me… He w-won't need me… H-He'll get rid of me… N-No…! I c-can't let it happen…! I m-must help Master…! I must be useful…! I m-must be…

I silently walked behind Master… He was cleaning the bookshelf with a little piece of cloth… He was also humming… it was such a gentle melody… it was nice to hear him… But I had no time for this… I meekly pulled the hem of his shirt, he turned around and kneeled down to speak to me… He had that smile… that smile I couldn't comprehend… What does this smile mean…?

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"U-Um… Master… should not be doing this… I'm your slave… I shall take care of this… while Master just orders me…" I said… a little too hesitant than I would have liked… But Master just laughed.

"Well, I would be the biggest jerk in the world if I did that!" He said between chuckles… "Sorry for the word… But seriously Sylvie, you are my guest, I can't let you work around while I just do nothing. What kind of host would I be if I did that?"

"B-But Master… T-There must be something I can do…" I said, now starting to panic… "As a slave… I can't wait… a-and see Master do all the work…" His smile faded… and a different expression replaced it… W-Was he angry…? I shouldn't… I shouldn't have spoken up… A slave c-can't have opinions… I-I will understand… I will understand i-if Master is mad… but p-please… allow me to be useful… I-I don't want to be d-discarded… I-I will bear any pain… y-you inflict on me… but don't i-ignore me… p-please…

"I should have known… Very well…" I heard Master said after a long sigh… and petted my head… "But I hope you understand I won't let you do all this alone, okay?"

"I-I understand…" I said as I bowed… now immensely happy that he would not get rid of me… I felt so relieved.

"I will let you help me with a couple of basic tasks from now on. But now…" He looked up at the shelves… the ones on the top were quite high… even for Master… "How about you help me with those up there? I'll pick you up so you can reach them, and with this rag you will slowly clean them. Be careful, make sure you move the books away, we have to be thorough. Are you ready?" He asked, as that captivating smile came back…

"Y-Yes… I will do my best…"

We spent the rest of the day cleaning… Master would do most of the work… like moving around the furniture… but he always smiled each time our eyes met… And I felt so good helping Master… because I knew… I was useful to him… I promise you Master… as your slave… I will not let you down…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **I find it very interesting to switch between our protagonists POV, but it's so frustrating at the same time! I would love to show the same scene from both their perspectives, but that would only make the fanfic virtually longer than it should, and I feel it would be boring in the long run. So, whenever the character without the current POV is talking or interacting, I try my best to convey what they are thinking based solely on their actions. I would like to know if you are able to guess it with some certainty or if it's kind of vague after all.**

 **Anyway, this has been all for this chapter, hoped you liked it! Leave a review and comment whatever you feel like writing, anything will suffice (Don't mind me, I really love to read what you have to think, even more than follows or favorites)**

 **See ya around next chap.**


	4. Outside

_**Chapter 4: Outside**_

That morning, the blinding light of the sun woke up. With a grunt I barely open up my eyes, the sleepiness still evident in my face, or that's how I feel at least. Sleeping problems strike back, as always… Anyways, I'm kind of used to it by now, I'll just prepare a coffee along with my breakfast and then I can be considered a reasonable person.

A quick glance at my table clock let me know that it was barely past nine. It was actually a decent time to wake up, if we remember today is working day… "Ugh… I just hope they let me have my breakfast at peace…" I still remember those times when a few old ladies came here looking for some medicine. It wouldn't be so bad, if they hadn't been ringing at my door at seven in the morning… I sometimes wonder how these old folk are so weak and yet look so lively. It's weird…

Anyways, I stood up from my head, rubbing my hands on my face to try to shake off this sleepiness, even if just a little. While I headed downstairs, I tried to organize all my thoughts. If I remember correctly, there are no appointments today, so I can take it slow without worries. I can simply close the clinic and go to the market and do the shopping… I also need to bring a few bags with me, I think I'll be buying a lot today.

Oh, I also need to head for a tailor and get some clothes for Sylvie, I must not forget that. I guess that should come first, we can do the grocery later. Well… actually… we MIGHT want to do the grocery later, because walking around with a little girl wearing an oversized coat and a pair of slippers is totally normal.

Speaking of the devil, once I reached the living room's door, I could see her petite frame by the window. She sure wakes up rather early, uh? I was about to call for her, until the sight forced my throat closed… She was looking outside the window, and not just glancing, she was actually in front of the window… her tiny hand touching the crystal longingly as her head moved left and right in slow motions, presumably looking with interest at the people outside… It was such a mesmerizing scene that I felt like leaving her be…

It made me wonder how much time it has been since she went outside, if ever… From her actions, it's obvious that it arouses her curiosity… and yet her demeanor seems somewhat reluctant. I guess it is to be expected, knowing the kind of life she is coming from. Moreover, the fact that she hadn't asked… or rather requested me to go out leads me to believe that she has been secluded for a very long time…

Suddenly, I felt as if the walls were closing on me, even my own home felt claustrophobic just by imagining that kind of treatment… But I'm just going around in circles again. What she has been through is not going to repeat itself, no need to dwell on that anymore.

"Sylvie…?" I asked softly, trying not to startle her.

She slowly turned her head around, and when our eyes met, she simply turned her body completely and bowed down, still kneeled on the floor "Good morning, Master…"

"Good morning. You sure are quite the snooper, eh?" I blurted without much thought. I intended to sound joyful and crack a little smile from her, but instead, her whole body went stiff, as if I had just found her doing something she shouldn't and is now anticipating her punishment… I need to be more careful with what I say… "I'm just kidding, sorry… Do you want to have breakfast?"

Her only response was simply standing up and following me to the kitchen. Fortunately, she sat on the chair by herself instead of waiting for me to allow her, it made me smile just a little bit. Just like yesterday, I had my little caffeine filled friend, feeling the sleepiness slowly going away, while Sylvie was silently but diligently drinking a hot chocolate. It was subtle, but I could notice a little glee on her eyes when she got a look on her drink, even her tiny hands gripped the mug tenderly.

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, I glanced down on today's newspaper, reading the usual. A predictable politic scandal here, a movie actor romantic affair there, the occasional crossword and comic strips… Nothing exactly worth to mention, but it usually helps me distract myself in the morning so I guess it does its job decently.

"Master…?" A timid voice reached my ears. Surprised, I took a glance at Sylvie, who was shyly looking at me.

"Y-Yes? What is it?" What was not usual is my little guest actively trying to speak with me. She already got me by surprise when she pretty much begged me to let her help cleaning yesterday, and today she wants to strike up a conversation! To think that two days ago she couldn't even look at me… I cannot help but feel excited about it!

"Does… Does Master have a job…?" She asked quietly… That was… unexpected. Coming for her, it was quite a strange question.

"Um… Sylvie, why do you ask?"

She looked down and fidgeted with the hem of the coat "I saw… people outside… They were looking at this house impatiently… before they walked by… I assumed… they wanted to speak with Master… Why are those people… mad at Master…?" She asked quite confused. It seems that the sole thought of someone demanding me looks like a blasphemy in her little head… It was quite depressing and naïve…

I suppressed those thoughts with a giggle "No Sylvie, they are not mad. They are simply too… 'eager' so to speak" I took a quick sip on my coffee before continuing "You see, I work as a doctor…"

"… Doctor…?" Yeah… It would have been too optimistic if she knew what it was.

"To put it simply, I help people with anything they need. Sometimes they are sick, sometimes they are injured… Sometimes they ate something they shouldn't or sometimes they did something they instantly regretted. I always make sure they recover well and go back with their normal life as soon as I can. And they always thank me for my services, but of course there are some ungrateful individuals that come demanding my services. It's not always nice, but I have job to fulfill".

She was listening closely the whole explanation, probably trying to understand it the best she could. I decided it was better to add something else "Those people you saw are probably waiting for me to open the clinic to purchase their medicines".

"Medicines…?".

"Think about them as a remedy to cure something specific, either by drinking a liquid, taking a pill, or applying a lotion" It was much more complex than that, but I don't want to bother her with technical terms right now "It might taste awful or it may hurt a little, but it gets the job done, as long as the problem is something minor".

Sylvie looked down on her chocolate again, thinking carefully on everything she just heard. After a couple of seconds, she talked back "Master… is so helpful to everyone… Master is kind… I'm sure everybody… is so grateful with Master…" It was a rather weird way to put it... but if she understands it better like that then who I am to judge.

"Anyway, we have a lot to do today so I guess it's time to get ready. I'm going to take a shower. Meanwhile, there's something I want to show you" I brought her to the living room and sat down on the sofa, urging her to sit down as well. She reluctantly and slowly did as such, her body once again seemingly tense.

"Sylvie, I have been wondering, you don't know what a television is, right?" She discretely looked at me before shaking her head. "Well… Allow me to show you"

I grabbed the remote and pointed it to said device while Sylvie watched what I was doing with interest. Once I turned the TV on, we could see a news program, which is nothing really extraordinary. However, the look on Sylvie's face was a complete shock. "W-What… W-What happened…?"

"This is the television, Sylvie… Think about it as… a bunch of closed theatres doing different kind of plays…?" God, explaining this is much harder than I expected…

"But… W-What are those people… d-doing inside that box…?" Sylvie asked scared.

"They are not inside of it, Sylvie" I explained with a contented chuckle "They are simply not here, but with this we can see what they are doing from here. Like a window to look somewhere else, far from where we are"

"And… they are just… trying to entertain us…?" She asked, now relatively calmer. I was quite surprised to see how fast she caught up.

"Yeah… Yeah, that's right… And with this…" I said as I handled her the remote "… we can change the play we want to see"

She timidly took the remote and changed the channel, startled by the unexpected event developing in front of her. It seems that it has picked her entire interest, and that is wonderful. Now at least she can keep herself distracted instead of… simply sitting in the floor, waiting for me to tell her what to do.

Just when I was about to stand up and head to the shower, I could see that Sylvie has stopped shuffling on a kids' show channel, and was now looking intently at the colorful cartoon. She was looking just like a small child right now, a sight that forced an amused chuckle out of me. I still don't know her age, regardless, I think innocent and silly humor is exactly what she needs considering her background. I've never found entertaining those kind of shows, perhaps I'm already too old for them, but if it meant to see Sylvie so… at ease… then I will gladly bear with it.

With a content smile on my lips, I left her to enjoy her first experience with the silly entertainment that the TV has to offer and headed up to the shower… However… there was this tingling feeling I had when I went back upstairs… It was such a heartwarming sensation… as if I felt like today… was going to be a good day.

* * *

Huh, she sure loved it… It has been almost half an hour since I left her and she's still glued to the TV, I even had time to shave a little bit and get dressed. It's also pretty ironic how she hasn't moved an inch, just like she would have done normally. The only difference is that she has something to keep herself occupied now. Well, as long as she is comfortable, then I guess I just can't complain.

"Don't stare too close, Sylvie. You might hurt your eyes" I advised her nonchalantly from the living room's door as I fixed my hat.

The girl turned around in surprise, right before she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off in a rush "I-I'm sorry, Master… I-It shall not be repeated…" She is still treating me with too much respect, fearing that I would hit her at any moment… Geez, this girl… "Is Master going out…?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

"Indeed, the fridge and cabinets are quite empty. We'll have to go to the market today" I answered her as I scratched the back of my neck. She titled her head in confusion… maybe she was expecting to go somewhere else? Or she is simply puzzled that we are going out at all?

It didn't matter, since she eventually bowed down and replied with a soft voice "Travel safe, Master…"

"Uh… Thanks, but I will not exactly come alone"

"U-Uh…? Is Master meeting someone…?" Wait, she didn't realize I was planning to bring her along…? Well, of course she didn't, genius. She still needs to understand that I will not treat her as an item…

"Sylvie…" I said tenderly while I kneeled down slightly and rested my hands on my knees "I am not meeting anyone, I just wanted you to come with me"

Her eyes widened up in a sudden movement, unable to process what she just heard "M-Master… wants me to join him…?" I answered with a slow nod "B-But… why…? I am just a slave… I-I am sure Master won't like to be seen with someone like me… I-I will just be a burden to Master…"

"Sylvie… that's not true…" I spoke guiltily as the the pressure in my chest come back "Of course I won't mind people seeing me with you" I was… not entirely sure if I was being honest… Not because of her fault, but mines. I don't feel particularly comfortable around people if it's not in the clinic. I somehow managed to establish a stable relationship with Sylvie here… relatively speaking… but I don't know how that would work outside, where more direct people can actually come by and talk. However, I get the feeling that she will not feel calmer if I said that, so let's just leave it like that "Besides, I do still need you to come over, mainly because I need your help with a little issue"

She gazed up to me, mentally wondering what did I needed her for… "But also… because I think you need to go outside, to refresh and distract yourself. This house can get quite cramped after a while, trust me" I said, now completely crouched at her side. She looked up at me troubled, still wondering what the right thing to do was. A sigh finally escaped her lips as she meekly answered "Okay… I-If Master needs help, then I will assist him the best I can… I can't carry heavy objects… but I will make my best effort…" She said somewhat convinced.

After we got outside and I made sure to close the door with the key, we walked down the road, heading to the town's central plaza, the place where all the establishments are gathered. It was quite convenient in all honesty, since you don't need to go too far from shop to shop. Sure, there are a few kiosks around every two or three neighborhoods, but all the commercial activity focuses on the center of the village. And as you can guess, it's the place that feels livelier around here, so we are bound to be spotted by pretty much half of the village…

That thought made me look back at Sylvie, who was still wearing just my coat and slippers… It's not like I could give her something more proper, but her current attire is still too suspicious… I didn't take on account this simple problem until now, but we have walked for a long time by now, so turning back without messing with her is going to be impossible…

I guess the only thing I can do is going forward, and hope no one asks too many questions… "Hey, doc!" Oh… Curse my luck… "Good mornin'! How have ye been today?" An old man I barely recognized approached me and gave me a rather forceful handshake.

"G-Good, good… I was just… heading down to the market…" I answered in a hurry, trying to cut short the conversation.

"Ah, yes yes! I just wann'ed to thank ye again for yer help with ma' belly pain. Do ye recognize me?" He asked joyously, barely letting me to remember his face while he put an arm around my shoulders and whispered "I dun' want to scare ye… but I think we're bein' heard…" He said, looking at something right behind me.

When I glanced back I saw Sylvie timidly hiding behind a corner a few meters from where we were… She was looking at us like a stranded kitten, as if she didn't want us to come closer… "The lass sure looks fishy… I betcha she's a beggar… She wears no pants darn it! And isn't that yer coat, doc?" He whispered with such disdain in his voice… it even hurts me to hear him… On the other hand, I was just thinking about what Sylvie has been doing…

She is standing pretty far from where I was… and I get the feeling that she has been walking far behind me all this time… and I just didn't notice… Is she trying to prevent anyone from seeing us together…? Or is she just scared to walk beside me…? Whichever the reason, to see her like that was… discouraging… It's clear now, this is the more reason to give her a new attire, just for her and her alone. Maybe this change can trigger something… anything… that helps her understand that she is, was and will always be a person with every of its rights…

"Do ye wan' me to call the police…?" The voice of the old man interrupted again… It was quite annoying to hear him refer to her that way, but it would not be wise to argue with him about this now…

"No… It's alright, I'll take care of it…" I sighed, a mixture of annoyance and defeat in my voice.

"If ye say so… Glad to have talked to ye!" He said with a quick tip on his hat, a gesture I returned just for pure politeness. Once he was gone, I gave a quick nod at Sylvie and walked forward to the central plaza, glancing back every now and then to make sure Sylvie was still there, following me. As I expected, she was constantly looking left and right nervously, not quite accustomed to be outside. I'll make sure to walk slower so she can keep up with me, even if she won't just walk close by.

Minutes later, we finally arrived at the fountain in the plaza, the main meeting point for everyone in the village and where you can finally see more people going here and there. It was not as lively as a city would, but far more than the outskirts. People were already waving at my way or simply passing by to say 'good morning', aside for some disgusted looks upon Sylvie, probably because of her looks. I could even notice that the little girl was now far more anxious around here than before. She must have never seen so many people in the same place.

"Are you feeling good?" I asked as I approached her carefully. She looked at me, but didn't seem to calm down… She even took a few steps back… and it was quite heartbreaking…

"Y-Yes, Master…" Was her simple answer. The poor thing must be feeling terrified by the looks the people around are giving her. I must change her attire soon if I don't want her to faint from stress.

"We are almost there, just a few minutes left. Do you think you can hold it up for a little longer?" I asked as I bent down. She tried her best to compose herself and look at the floor, but the fact that she was still nervously fidgeting with my coat betrayed her.

"I will… for Master…" She said, repressing a shivered tone.

Minutes later, we arrived at the clothing shop nearby. As I opened up the door for us to enter, I got a good look around, soon noticing that there were a lot more clothes for women than men, but that is to be expected… knowing who runs this establishment.

"Welcome, my dear clients. I thank you for your visit" A strong and melodic voice came from the countertop. As I turned around I could see a woman, perhaps around her thirties, who was wearing a rather eccentric attire that had a Victorian vibe around it. She was wearing a white dress that extended past her knees, forming a skirt. There was a dark brown corset tying her belly and black gloves covering her hands. There was a tight collar around her neck, adorned with a red gem of some sort, aside from the roses that rested upon her wide white hat.

"Oh my, it's our lovely doctor… To what do I owe the honor of your visit…?" The woman said with a velvety voice, her tired eyes watching me with interest, partially covered by her blonde, curly hair.

"Good morning, Aura" I replied sternly… I wouldn't normally act so sharp towards anyone… at least not much… But this woman was a different story. She has come to my clinic a few times, so she speaks a like regular acquaintance with me… At first, she needed help with her insomnia, which explains the dark bags under her eyes, even if her make-up does a great job hiding it… However, as our appointments grew more usual, she began to act too close than what I would want.

Soon I would find out, and she even admitted it herself, that she was trying to seduce me. She claims that I stole her cold heart and now she can't go one single night without thinking about me, and that she needed more therapies… I personally belief it was just an excuse to see me. She tried several times, and I rejected each and every one of her attempts.

Don't get me wrong, Aura is quite attractive for a woman of her age, but I am not interested in that kind of relationship. Besides, I am no psychologist, but I personally think she is not a stable person, and a relationship with someone like that will not be healthy at all.

However, I can't deny that she is a great tailor and a passionate fashionista. As such, she makes beautiful dresses with a good design and comfortable materials. Every woman in the village turns to her whenever they want a change in their wardrobe. So if I want to give Sylvie a proper outfit, Aura is my best woman for the job.

"Ohh… why so grim, darling…? Don't you enjoy my presence…? I make sure to look stunning just for you~" She said, her voice as soft as silk.

"You look incredible, Aura" I replied, mostly out of standard politeness "But now I have no time for your purring, there is something I need you to do"

"Oh my! Are you really me requesting me something lewd before marriage…? How naughty~, you didn't even treat me for dinner… But I don't mind skipping a few steps if it's you, darling…" She purred as she licked her lips.

"W-What?! N-Nononono, I wasn't even going to ask you something remotely similar to that!" I answered nervously. This wasn't the first time she pulled this card with me, but somehow she always catches me off-guard with her… mischievous suggestions. "There is… someone I need your help with…" If I'm being honest… I have to admit I didn't think about this that well… She would surely find a few garments Sylvie can wear easily, but I was not sure if it was a good idea to introduce them both… Aura will surely ask questions, and I still haven't come up with a believable cover…

Then again… she would have asked too when she came to bother me at the clinic, so it doesn't really matter. The sooner I get this over with the better. "Um… Sylvie…?" I turned around and spotted her on the corner across the shop, mainly to keep herself outside of anyone's attention, partially just looking around in curiosity. Her head perked up when I called for her, and slowly made her way to the countertop "Aura, I want you to mee-"

"Oh my!" The woman exclaimed as she brought her hands to her lips "No no! This is totally wrong!" She rushed to examine Sylvie's current attire closer, much to the little girl's terror. "This combination is just terrible! The colors don't match at all, and they don't fit her in the slightest! She doesn't even wear pants, Christ!"

So… she was just complaining about what clothes she was wearing…? Not even wondering why she was using them like that…? Yeah, definitely a stable person.

"How did you dare leave this small child with such scandalous clothes, doctor?!" She said in disbelief.

"W-Well… I-I just…"

"This is unbelievable! Good thing you came here, sweetie! Let dear Aura take care of you for a while!" She gently grabbed Sylvie's hands and started to drag her to the back of the shop "Wait patiently, we will be back in a moment!" She yelled from across the room. Sylvie was looking back at me with a terrified expression, not really understanding what was this woman trying to do. I simply winked and gave her a thump up to let her now she will be fine… Aura may be eccentric, but I know she is not the type of person to harass or hurt those around her, even less a little kid.

The next few minutes felt quite lonely and silent, being the only person present in the shop. There were noises coming from the outside, but no one came in here while I was waiting… So it was a rather calm intermission.

I took this opportunity to browse the few men clothes around here. It was not much, a couple of fur coats, some berets and elegant leather shoes. I may buy a coat while I'm at this, mine is getting quite old and it almost doesn't fit me… The women clothes look nice too. They are all quite colorful so it is really eye-catching. The styles also vary a lot, from an elegant dress to an adorable skirt… But what do I know, I'm just a socially-awkward middle aged doctor who barely goes out.

In the meantime, I didn't really thought about anything in specific, just the general stuff someone would imagine when they are waiting: What would I prepare for dinner, that silly joke I read in the newspaper or that stupid and awfully catchy ringtone that young waitress at the café has… However, when I thought about my little guest, my thoughts came into a halt…

Sylvie… Now that I think of it, I don't really know much about her… if there is something to know at all… To be honest, I'm curious to know what kind of things she went through under Reginald's fist but… I'm also too scared… Scared to find out the extremes the human can reach… I am already too much aware that we humans can be horrible creatures… but actually hearing what we can do… from a little girl's perspective… It sounds like a nightmare… The worst nightmare I could ever imagine… So even if I really wanted to hear it, I'm sure as hell that she does not want to relive it under any circumstance… So I will just drop the thought, let her give the first step when she feels ready…

Just when I finished this line of thought, I could hear a pair of footsteps approaching from the back. As I turned around, I could see Aura with a satisfied grin "Sorry for the waiting, but I think I've done a good job! Come now, honey! Let us see how cute you look!" She sounded… quite excited… I'm sure she's just glad that she could use Sylvie as her dress up doll for a while… Which was a rather creepy thought

Anyway, I paid her not much attention as I looked down at the shy Sylvie slowly coming from behind Aura… And I… was just speechless… She wasn't wearing my coat or slippers anymore… Instead, now she was wearing a long sleeved full-body dress… It was mostly dark blue, aside from the white neck and sleeves… Winding white stripes colored the dark blue part, and there was a little white ribbon on the neck of the dress… The slippers were changed with a pair of black shoes, coupled with what I assumed were a pair of white socks or stockings… Her hair was now tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and a pair of blue hairpins kept her left bangs away from her face…

Her face was flustered with embarrassment… but I was just stunned… She looked incredibly beautiful… she looked just like a normal girl… Her scars and burn marks were still visible here and there… but in spite of that, the dress fitted her like a globe… it was perfect… She was so adorable in it…

"Isn't she so cute?! I believe this little outfit is way better than a big coat… It was pretty rude for the poor little one, don't you think doctor?" Aura asked in a knowing tone, as if she immediately understood that there was a major reason for her previous clothes, but decided not to ask anything about it… And I personally thank her for that.

"It's perfect… I don't know how thank you enough for this…" I said… more emotionally than I'm used to, surprisingly…

"Oh silly! It's obvious this little sweetie needed those clothes. It would be so horrible from me to let you pay for it! This time, the dress is on the house" She said humbly… maybe too humbly… "However~" I knew it…

"Ugh, okay, spit it out. What's the catch?"

Her tone was seductive once again… I get the feeling that I already know what she is going to say… "In exchange for the clothes… would you kindly treat me for dinner someday~?"

…

"How much it costs?"

"Aww, you meanie…" Aura said, feigning a disappointed pout, right before giggling "I'm kidding. But seriously, you can get the clothes for free… It will be my gift for the little one…" She said with an honest and tender tone. Then, she gave me a bag in which the previous clothes were put. And thank God, I would never ever want to lose these warm and comfy slippers.

"Thank you very much, Aura… It was good to see you again, but we have to go for now. Let's go Sylvie" I said while I opened the door, the girl meekly following me.

"Have a nice day!" I could hear Aura right before we exited the shop.

I didn't get to buy the coat in the end, but it didn't really matter, now that Sylvie has a proper set of clothes I'm sure she will begin to feel a lot more relaxed from now on. Speaking of which, she was still walking a little behind me, looking somewhat uncomfortable since she was wonkily trying to coordinate with her new shoes. This may be a really sudden and shocking change in her life, I'm sure of it, but I bet my entire career that she will eventually thank me for this little gesture… Even I couldn't hold down this warm sensation I had in my chest…

"M-Master…" Her weak voice called for me from behind, to which I kindly turned around and kneeled down to face her. "W-Why did you buy this…? This beautiful dress… is being wasted… on someone like me… M-Maybe we should take it back…"

… It's not like I wasn't expecting something like this to happen… Her slave mindset still prevents her from accepting her for who she is… and thus doesn't mind to degrade herself like this… But I won't have any of it.

"Sylvie, they are not being wasted, they are a gift… A gift from me and that nice lady from the shop…" I said as I petted her head again.

"But Master… A-A slave like me doesn't have the right to wear this…" She said timidly.

"Well… I do believe you deserve to wear it. No matter who says what, this is your dress now, Sylvie. Yours and yours alone… Besides, you look really adorable in it…" I said… without thinking about it… However, Sylvie looked at me in surprise, right after looking down to hide a blush on her cheeks…

"… Th-Thank you… Master…" Wait… Is that… Is that what I think it is…? It's brief… and small… but is she… smiling…? Definitely… she was still looking down in embarrassment… but there is no doubt… This little, poor, neglected and abandoned girl… was smiling… A smile of pure joy…

Unfortunately… as soon as it came, it disappeared… She looked away with the hard expression returning… even if her cheeks were still flustered…

"Let's get going. We have still a lot to do" Even so, I smiled too… I smiled… knowing that today, I made this little girl extremely happy… This… This was the feeling I've been craving… the one I've forgotten long ago… And being able to feel it again… lets me know that this can't possibly be wrong… I made Sylvie's day a miracle… and I intend to keep going.

* * *

Master… Master said… I was adorable… I don't know how to feel… Nobody has ever called me that… They only treated me like a monster… like a terrible mistake… I am hideous… and yet… Master called me 'adorable'… Why…? He truly means it…? Or is he just pitying me…? But… Master bought these clothes… for me…

This dress… it feels so soft… and warm… I do not feel wind anymore… I won't shiver wearing these… And the shoes… they feel so strange… and yet so comfortable… Now I can walk… without the pain of stepping onto pebbles… It won't hurt anymore… Master was the one who gave me this… Master is so kind…

I see him walking ahead… I do my best to keep him on my eye-sight, without walking too close to him… People will judge Master if they see him with me… and he won't like it… I don't want to bother Master… I see him looking back at me every now and then… Perhaps he is making sure I am still here…

I don't want to get lost… I would feel so scared… and I don't know how to go back to Master's residence… What would Master do if I get lost…? Would he worry about me…? Would he leave me behind…? I… I-I don't really want to find out…

But… I can't stop looking at Master… The longer I stay with him… the lesser I comprehend him… This is my third day with him… and he hasn't yelled at me… or hit me… or punished me… Instead… he fed me, gave me an actual bed, cleaned me and bought me clothes… Master has been taking care of me… Why…? Why would someone like him… do so much for someone like me…? Do I actually… matter to him…?

I don't know what to feel anymore… My heart beats so fast whenever he's close… but nothing he does hurts me… He simply talks to me, smiles at me, pets me in the head… and I like it… I love the feeling I get… whenever any of those happens… but I have no idea what Master wants with them… and that thought terrifies me… If only I could know… what is he thinking…

Suddenly, a brief smell cuts my thinking… It smells nice, and sweet… It was such a similar smell to that… chocolate Master's gives me… but not quite the same… I wanted to find out what the smell was… but this was no time to be fooling around… Master brought me with him to assist him, I can't let him down like this…

"Ah, you noticed it too, right?" The sudden voice of Master's makes me to look at him… He was gazing down at me with a funny smile… Perhaps he noticed what I was thinking…? "It sure smells delicious, I'm getting really hungry all of a sudden!" He said with a chuckle as he patted his belly… He then looked to his watch and nodded slightly "I guess it's already lunch time. Tell you what, let's leave the grocery for later, we still have the entire evening. For now, we can have our lunch, alright?" Master… is suggesting to eat out… with a slave…?

"O-Okay…" To be honest… I was actually feeling hungry… but I will not be a nuisance to Master… However… if he actually wants to eat somewhere… then I will go with him…

"Come, I know a good place where we can fill our tummies" He urged me to follow… so I did… It didn't take us long before we reached a small building… There were several tables both inside and outside of it… and people was eating an incredible variety of food I have never seen before… What is this place…? Why are all these people eating together here…? Is it like one of those feasts my former Master held sometimes…? I've never seen how it looks like… but I could hear so many voices from my chamber those days…

I was so intrigued with this place… Will we eat here…? But we weren't invited… how does Master plan to eat here…?

"Is something wrong, Sylvie…?" I realized that I have been looking everywhere, without moving from my spot… Master was holding the door for us, looking at me with a worried expression… I-I made Master wait…

"S-Sorry… It's nothing…" I said as I followed him inside, not wanting to look at what kind of expression he had at that moment… As I saw from outside… there were a lot of people eating here too… Laughs and conversations were overlapping one another, making it sound like a weird gibberish… I could see a young girl going back and forth from here to there… She was talking to each and every person… but I have no idea what they could be talking about… However, what amazed me was how fast she was… She was wearing such weird shoes… they had… wheels like cars do… Is that why she moves so fast…?

She suddenly looked at our way, and came flying with a big smile "Hellooooo!" She said… in a very happy tone… I could recognize the outfit she was wearing… it was so similar to the maids back when I served my former Master… she was even carrying one of those metallic disks on her hand to serve food… She must be serving the guests in this place… so she must be a slave too… But she looks so happy… Doesn't she realize the situation she is in…?

"Oh! Devy, it's you!" She said while bumping with Master… Does Master know this girl…? W-Why does Master k-know this girl…?

"How many time do I have to tell you? Just call me 'Mr. Brook', or simply 'Brook' if you want to drop all of that 'mister' thing. Don't give such ridiculous nicknames like 'Devy'!" Master said annoyed.

"But we would be so in sync! Think about it, my name's Nebby, so you just have to be 'Devy'! That's what besties do!" The girl was even jumping from excitement… She looked so lively…

"It's kind of sad that your 'bestie' is a middle aged man, don't you think?"

"H-Hey! I have other friends too, don't look down on me!" She was flustered… Is she always so intense…? Her Master doesn't ever punish her…?

"OH! MY! GOSH!" She suddenly… looked at me in surprise… Did I… do something wrong…? "And who is this little precious thing?!" She was now holding me… She is so close… What does she want…?

"Oh, I almost forgot. Nebby, this is Sylvie. She…" Master looked troubled… "She is my…" It was as if he didn't know which words he should choose… like if there was something he wanted to say… but couldn't… But I don't know why he is hesitating… I am his slave… that's what he is thinking… right…?

"She is so cute! I could just hug her all day!" She… wrapped me around her arms… and held me tight… What is she doing…? What does she pretend to do…?

"Um, shouldn't you be working by now?"

"Oh! That's right, Devy! Excuse me for the intrusion, he he…" She scratched her neck in embarrassment… "Anyways, a table for two, right? Over here!"

We soon reached a table the maid told us to sit on… Master simply sit down without complains… so I did as such… There was a strange paper on top of the table, Master took and began to read it… I have no idea what is that, but it doesn't actually matter… as I never learnt to read…

Instead, I wondered my gaze around the room… looking at the guests… or more specifically, their meals… There were so many different types of food… and they all looked so tasty… How I wish I could try some of those… but I have no right to do so… Perhaps… Perhaps Master would allow me to eat some of his food… if he is feeling gentle enough…

My gaze stopped on the food the guest next to us was having… It looked like a bunch of squashed breads… stacked one below another… There was a white cream sitting on top of it… and a delicious looking yellow liquid dripping down to the plate… It smelled so good…

"Sorry for the waiting, what would you like?" The maid came back… and she was carrying a notebook… She must be waiting for Master to request his meal… But… Master is smiling at me…

"Yes, I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich, and a tea if possible… As for the girl, she'll have hotcakes and a glass of orange juice" … What…? Did Master… order something for me…?

"Good choice, lass! It'll be ready in no time!" The maid joyfully said as she wrote down everything and went for the kitchen…

"Are you feeling good?" I could hear Master speaking…

"Yes… I have never eaten in such a place before… I'm not used to it… but I'm fine…" I must not make Master worry… He has already went through the problem to buy me these clothes… I can't bother him any further…

Minutes later, the maid came back in a swift movement, Master's food resting on the metal disk "Here's the food, guys! Wolf down as much as you want, bon appetite!" And as quick as she came… she left, leaving here the food…

As I guessed, Master has requested a meal for me too… but what I didn't expect… is what the maid brought for me… It was the same dish the guest near us was having… these strange breads… with the cream and liquid on top… I looked at Master in disbelief… who was smiling back at me…

He noticed… He noticed I wanted to taste these… He gave me the opportunity to eat what I wished… M-Master… is s-so kind… "T-This… T-This is for me…?"

Master's only response was a slow nod… "T-Then… I th-thank you for the meal…" I took the fork reluctantly… It somehow felt… off I could eat this… I have never eaten something like this before… Slowly, I cut a little piece and chewed it… "It's so… sweet… and soft…"

"Those are hotcakes, Sylvie. If you like them, you can ask me to prepare them anytime you want… Or well, I guess we can drop by here every so often too" Master answered… So these were… 'hotcakes'… They are so sweet… just like the chocolate… I love them… I am so grateful I can eat this…

N-No, I have done it again… I smiled… I showed an emotion… I made the same mistake too not long ago… when Master called me adorable… This is exactly what I must not do… I can't show Master I can feel… he will now I am weak… and how to break me… But… i-it's so hard… I have… I have never felt like this in my entire life… I love this feeling… but it's too good to be true… I don't want to find out everything is a lie… I don't want to… I must keep my posture… because if I am to fall down… at least I want to be prepared for the blow…

As such… I managed to suppress my smile… Unfortunately, Master noticed me smiling before I could hide it… He seemed… content… Was he satisfied that he could find a weak spot… or was he really glad that I was happy…? I would have quickly thought it was the former… However… the latter has been looking possible as well lately… It's so hard to tell… but Master has been… so nice to me this few days…

"Well… let's just eat this up before it gets cold!" Master said, taking his meal in his hands… a tiny hint of sadness in his voice…

I decided to think about it later… and enjoy these… 'hotcakes' for my first time…

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening in the market… Master needed to buy a lot of things for his residence… and I was glad I could be there to assist him… He didn't let me do much… as most of the bags were quite heavy… but he let me pick up a few that were fairly lighter… He says that I helped him a lot… even if I don't think so…

When we came back home, it was quite late… I was beginning to feel sleepy… but I needed to help Master to sort everything in the kitchen… However, he told me he was fine on his own… and allowed me to go to my room and sleep… I was hesitant to leave him work alone… but he was insisting… and I was so tired… I complied and went upstairs…

So now I was here, lying down on the bed, tired… and yet unable to sleep… The truth is… now that I was alone… I was feeling overjoyed… Today… has been such a wonderful day… I never had… so much fun… I looked so composed… and yet I felt so blessed on the inside…

I couldn't stop still… I jumped up and rushed to the mirror in the bathroom… I needed to see myself… I needed to see this dress… When I got a good look at myself… I found myself unable to look away… This dress was so beautiful… so soft… and so warm… There was a blue thin rope fixing my hair… It kept it tied on my neck… and I like how it looks…

For a brief moment… nothing existed… nothing mattered… nothing could hurt me… only this dress and I remained… This dress… The same dress Master bought me… the same dress Master claimed I was adorable in… I was not aware of it… but I was actually beginning to think about myself… as a being… as someone valuable…

Master gave me this dress… This dress now belonged to me… It was MY dress… And with that… I could say… that Master truly was someone gentle… No one that has done so much for me could ever be someone cruel… He truly is a kind soul… H-He must be… I beg to anyone who is willing to listen to a mere, worthless slave… that Master really is doing all of this… for someone like me… Please… P-Please, let this not be a sick and perverted joke… let this not be a dream…

… and if it is a dream… then please… don't wake me up… ever…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Awww, we finally gave clothes to Sylvie… I promise I always get so teary when it comes to her… You might notice, if you played the game, that I put the visit to the clothes shop before the lunch in the café. The reason is obvious, unless you believe that bringing a little girl to a restaurant wearing anything but a worn blouse is normal.**

 **In fact, I already planned to include several things for our protagonist to go through, since the game doesn't give us much to work with. Not quite sure if it will work as much as I would like it, but I think I'm doing great so far.**

 **Anyways, leave a review if you liked it, and see y'all next chap.**


	5. Learning

**This chapter might come a little later than I expected, and I apologize for that, BUT there is a good reason behind this.**

 **The story to this point onward kind of wears off, aside from all the gratitude Sylvie shows towards the doctor… sexually-wise… And since I decided to divert myself from that route I had to come up with another approach. I had already planned a few things to happen, and who knows if something else comes up along the way, but what I needed to do was sort those loose scenes to make them fit with each other.**

 **Luckily I managed to make a quick script with what I want to happen and when I want it to happen, so I think I can manage something out of this. Sadly this would also mean that the chapter might probably come out shorter than the previous ones. It's not entirely sure, but I think it will be the case.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let the story progress.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Learning**_

"Well, tell me what do you need today?" I said as I looked to my third daily patient through my glasses, a young woman who was holding her arm tensely.

"U-Um… Well, doc, you see… I was preparing lunch for my husband before he came back home…" She narrated the events as I slowly nodded "I was speaking with a friend through the phone, so I was… not paying too much attention to what I was doing… Then, my little son began to cry on the living room, he startled me and… long story short, I burnt my arm…" She finished with a nasty grimace, probably remembering the pain she must have felt.

"Very well, let me see that" She was wincing reluctantly, but eventually she complied and brought her hand up, showing a greatly burnt arm. It was completely red and swollen, and several blisters lied on her skin. It certainly looked recent, but luckily there is no damage that couldn't be treated.

"I see… Do not worry miss, you should be fine. All you need to do is wrap it up completely in order to prevent it from getting infected. Make sure to apply ointment and antiseptics every so often, you can come here if you ran out of those and I'll gladly provide you. It should heal properly in a week or two" I stated nonchalantly, mostly because this was not the first or the worst case of burning I have seen, but also because one of the most important jobs of a doctor is showing their patients calmness. That way, they will know that everything will be okay and as such, will be more eager to comply and it will make the process much less stressful both for the doctor and the patient.

This was not an exception, as the young lady looked at me in shock, surprised that I was unfazed by such burn. She looked quite relieved nonetheless "O-Of course! Thank you so much, doc!"

"Anytime" I said with a brief smile while the woman did her best to give me the money for the appointment. Once she was gone, I indulged myself to lean back and let out a long sigh, closing my eyes to relax a little bit.

It has been a few days since Sylvie went out for the first time, and as I assumed, all of my patients came at once like hungry stray dogs the next day I opened up the clinic. But that's what you get for being the only doctor of this small village…

It has been a good few days, ever since Sylvie had a chance of her wardrobe she looks more… vivid… Not that much, but at least she speaks a little louder than before, and doesn't look away as often as before when I speak back. In fact, while she's still the one to wake up earlier, she doesn't wait up for me in the corner to start the day. Instead, I always catch her watching TV like a little kid… until she finds out I've been looking at her all the time and turns it off while apologizing for the impudence… It saddens me to see her apologizing, but she has never stopped watching TV every morning and sometimes even during the evening… I guess she just can't help herself to stop, and I'm so glad she can't.

But there is more, which also makes me realize how observant she truly is. Lately, she has left my morning coffee on the table every day, no sugar and still hot. What's more, is the fact that I would also notice that single mug sitting on the sink already ever since. Sylvie has been watching how I prepare coffee and hot chocolate, and decided to take that step ahead and prepare them before I wake up… About a week ago, this meek girl could have never did anything without expecting a reprimand from me… Now she is daring to make matters onto her own hands, just to spare me of those issues… I couldn't help but smile… Smile because she was already showing signs of changing…

Even that change was passed on me as of late… I feel more… content, and maybe a little less tired of everything. I never really thought I was feeling like this before I met this little child, but now that she is here… this strange difference looks very clear…

Even my own patients have noticed this, this morning came a man with an unpleasant headache, later came a boy with a twist on his ankle, and now right after my break for lunch came this woman with her arm burnt. And they all gave off the same feeling of gratitude, as I was friendlier and more attentive than ever… And I actually feel it too, I strangely feel a little more concerned about them all. These appointments do not feel like my standard job anymore, but as unique cases only I can take care of. I am not sure how this happened, but I certainly welcome this pleasant change… and I think I already know who to thank for this…

"Master…?" Ah… speaking of the devil… I lowered my gaze to the door that led to my house and discovered her tiny frame watching at me intently… She was wearing a new blouse along with a pair of shoes I bought just yesterday. Even if she never showed it, I knew she was excited every time I bought her new clothes, as she would always try them on as soon as she got the chance… But I could notice that the very first dress I bought that day was her all-time favorite… Whenever she could, she would wear it, and would make sure to wear it for as long as possible, until I told her it was about time to wash it.

"Oh, hello there Sylvie. What do you need?" I asked as a smile made its way onto my lips, glad to see the young girl. She slowly approached me with a cup on her hand.

"It is Master's tea time… I thought he might want to have it…" She timidly said while she handed me the cup.

"Oh, thank you very much!" She has been doing this too… She even asked me how I prepared my teas just so she could do that for my sake while I was busy in the clinic, and I actually thank her greatly for that. Sometimes, I would have an entire day packed with appointments that wouldn't give me any break until dusk, so if Sylvie can take care of it for me then she spares me a lot of headaches for the rest of the day.

"How has it been…?" She asked as she looked up at me, her voice slightly more curious than usual.

"Good, I guess… Nothing out of the usual" I answered while I gave a quick sip to the tea. It was still hot and the herbs were neatly mixed within the water, Sylvie has done a good job again. "How about you? Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes, Master…" She said while looking away timidly. As she looked to fidget with her blouse, I lowered my gaze and smiled at the sight of her belly. Her skin was much more colorful and stuffed comparing to her first day here, as she has been eating well lately. Even her ribs aren't as protruding as before, which was always a good thing to see.

Sylvie has also been doing a good job with social interactions, aside from being a little more talkative towards me. Aura's visits have become quite often and not always to flirt with me or ask for her sleeplessness medication, but also to see Sylvie. Sure, she would always want to use her as a model for her new outfits, a notion I was quick to complain to by the way. But Aura was persistent and never took a no for an answer, and besides, Sylvie didn't seem to mind. Even though she was clearly embarrassed, she says that Aura always made sure she never did something Sylvie was not comfortable with, so I just left Aura do her thing as long as Sylvie was fine with it.

Even the young and energetic Nebby came around here every so often. They would both end up locking themselves in Sylvie's room, 'private girls' meetings', as Nebby called it… I couldn't help but to chuckle, these kind of things young people do sounds so silly to me… but I guess girls tended to do this too when I was younger so what can you do… After all, what would they talk about anyway? It's not like Sylvie could hold such a foreign conversation to her. I bet these 'meetings' simply consists in Nebby talking non-stop about anything while Sylvie just nods shyly to everything she says… You know, that would be actually hilarious to see.

"Have you planned anything already with Nebby?" I asked casually, just to confirm if my suspicions were true.

"Well… S-She says… she wants to bring me shopping someday…"

"Really?! That is great, Sylvie!" It truly was wonderful… Going out and doing anything with her friend, just like any normal girl of her age would do… I have the feeling that I would worry about her just the same… but I believe that is normal… Even if Nebby is there to watch out for her in my stead, Sylvie is still living under my wing… so I guess… this feeling of overprotection is normal…

"I-I don't… actually want to go…" Sylvie said in a reluctant whisper.

"What? Why?"

"It… I-It's just that… It's not like I don't want to… Nebby is very nice… but a slave like me… can't just leave Master's presence like that…" Ah… right, that… I guess it was foolish of me to think that she would actually consider something like this… not yet at least…

"Nonsense… As long as you stay by her side and made sure to come back early, you can go anywhere you want with her" I said in a reassuring tone, she needed to know everything was just fine.

"B-But Master… I j-just can't… I would be… so n-nervous if Master is not around…" She added, her voice barely above a whisper now… So it was that…? She just didn't want to be far from me…? I guess… it makes sense, right now I am the figure of authority she desperately needs in her delicate mental state… Without it, she would feel alone and lost, as she didn't belong in any place…

This being the case, as things were currently, I can't push her forward just yet… "Would you feel more at ease if I come with you two?"

"I guess…" She responded timidly, apparently unsure what she exactly wanted in the first place.

I sighed in frustration. I didn't want her to look like this, not after that wonderful sign of emotion she displayed a few days ago… These scenes that still wander in my head, the same scenes that I will always cherish, have been deeply etched within my mind… Right after I bought her dress… and when she first tasted her hotcakes… she was smiling… And it wasn't just any smile… It was a smile of happiness… pure happiness… as if the word itself had incarnated into her lips… For the very first time in a long time… this little child… abandoned and stripped from all freedom and love… was truly happy… and I was the one… who saved her from an entire life of suffering…

It was then… that I understood… She needed my help… she needed me… And I knew… only I could cast away the shadows that have been haunting her for all her life…

So now that I see her like this… It gets me frustrated… "Sylvie…" I called out for her as I got off my chair and kneeled in front of her. She looked at me with a strange expression, almost pleadingly "Tell me… Is something wrong…?"

"I… I… I j-just can't stay back… watching a TV show while Master… is working so hard…" Geez… this girl…

"Sylvie, it's fine. It's my job after all! Besides, you are already being really helpful watching and cleaning the house for me while I'm working"

"But Master… Being the only doctor in town… I-It must be tiresome… I-I want to help with that too…!" She was… surprisingly relentless today… That's not exactly a bad thing, coming from her… it is just unexpected.

"Well… while I do want you to give me a hand, this job isn't simply you just come here and do, you know?" I chuckled in amusement "This job makes you responsible of a lot of people's wellbeing, so one must be strictly prepared for this… and right now I simply can't let such a big responsibility on your hands… Do you understand?" I said softly, which made Sylvie falter and look down to the floor in sad disappointment… Ah damn it, now I feel guilty… "Okay, I guess there are a few things you can help me with… Let's see… How about paperwork? You can organize all of my documents in those drawers in the back and keep track of all my meetings, does that sounds good?" I tilted my head to her, but her expression didn't change that much when she looked back at me.

"Master… it's not that…" She said in a weak voice… probably beginning to think she was most likely bothering me and regretting asking me whatsoever...

"Hey…" Unwittingly, I brought my hand up to her cheek, and began to gently scratch her below her ear "Sylvie… I can tell that something is bothering you… and I would love to help you… But if you don't tell me what is wrong… I don't know what I can do… So if there is anything I can do to bring a smile to your face again… then please, tell me sweetheart…" I was late to realize what I was actually saying… and I was mentally kicking myself to call her that way… I just don't know what came over me… but I ended up giving her an affectionate nickname…

And the face she has right now… it's enough for me to know that she noticed too… Great, this just got extremely awkward… But now that I notice… she is actually… leaning on my hand…

"W-Well… I-I would love to… help Master with p-paperwork…" Her face was a red mess… as so is mine as I assume… Damn it, it's so embarrassing that a little girl is capable of making me blush without even saying anything… "The p-problem is that…" She seemed to struggle, but this time was different… This reluctance was not a response of fear for a punishment, but for a laugh. It was as if she knew what was about to be said was really stupid "… I c-can't read…"

Oh… That was actually… unexpected… "Wait… You don't know how to read…?" I said perplexed, while the only response I got from her was a slow shake of her head… She didn't learn to read at all…? But that is… something you learn barely later you go kindergarten… This was… unbelievable… If she never got the chance to read at all… then she has been living as a slave way… way sooner than I estimated… No wonder all the slave mindset is so latched onto her brain, she practically spent her entire childhood as a slave…

"Well… do not worry…" I reassured while scratching her ear again, no use in dwelling on it now. If she never got the chance to learn, then I think it's about time "I… can teach you…" Even if I say this… I don't actually know where to start… I'm a doctor, not a teacher…

But the look in her eyes at my words was… incredible… as if I has just gave her a puppy as a birthday present… "Y-You will…?" The hopeful look in her eyes… was impossible to avert your gaze from… Then I knew what I actually had to be thinking… This is not about if I can or can't teach her how to read, but about that I MUST do so.

"Of course" I said confidently while I straightened my posture to emphasize my point.

She snapped out of her hope as she looked away in shame "I-I don't want… to be a burden to Master…" Her words came out weak, as a sign that she wasn't exactly against the idea, which made me smile slightly.

"You are never a burden Sylvie, of course I'll be glad to help you" I turned back to the big bookshelves I had in my clinic… and realized this might not be the right place to pick a book. All of these were biology, anatomy and pathology books, with a fair amount of treatises, thesis and dissertations. Too many technical terms for someone who can't handle basic reading…

"Right… Come to the living room, I might have something suitable for you" I said as I nervously scratched the back of my neck and headed back home. If I remember correctly, I've been keeping a couple of children's books a little kid once lost in my clinic back when I was still working in the city. The reason why I kept those is not quite clear to be honest. I guess I didn't thought about it that much when I was moving… due to my depression…

"Okay…" The simple answer from Sylvie came as she followed suit.

Back in the living room I spent a lot of time rummaging the bookshelves looking for something light to read. I found a couple of them hiding in the bottom shelf, right at the back, where I wouldn't really miss them. It actually made sense now that I think about it, when you own something you are not using you either throw it away or keep it somewhere you would never look into.

But now that I have them, Sylvie will learn pretty quickly, as long as she is able to recognize each and every letter, the rest is simply practicing. I don't really have to worry about explaining her any meaning, as she is able to speak. She is clever, and would most likely connect the "meaning" she already knows with the corresponding "word" she reads. Sure, there will still be a couple of words she won't know, but that even happens to adults, so it's not that much of an issue. If we are lucky and she learns fast, this should be done by tomorrow, or even by dinner time.

I gave a quick read to the book and smiled in relief. It had pictures, which would appeal and catch her attention… even if she at least looks old enough to prevent herself from distracting with these kind of things… but I guess for a kid this would be more interesting than a bleak wall of words. Speaking of words, they were quite big and colorful; much more easy to read.

Now that that's out of the way, the only thing left is picking a book to begin with. I have found four books specifically, namely: " _Red Riding Hood", "Snow White", "Beauty and the Beast"_ and _"Goldilocks and the Three Bears"._ They were all suitable for a kid, lighthearted and simple story. After thinking about it, I simply decided to pick one of the randomly, the chosen one being " _Red Riding Hood",_ and then I put all of the books back in place, except for these tales. They will come in handy these days.

I turned around to see Sylvie sitting on the couch with a curious expression, her eyes lying on the book I had between my hands. "Well now, shall we begin our first lesson?" The girl nodded rather vividly… not quite excited but certainly not overly dull. I sit down right beside the girl, only for her to wriggle uncomfortable in order to prevent us from touching… I felt a little hurt by the gesture, but decided to ignore it.

"Sylvie, before we begin, I would like to tell you something you would surely like" She barely gazed at me, but the look of curiosity was still there "Seeing that you can speak, I deduce that you just can't recognize written words, but you surely know what they mean" She now turned her face to look at me directly, as if actually asking me to explain what I was trying to say "Which will make this process a lot faster than learning from scratch" She seemed to perk up, truly understanding how easy this was to accomplish under the current circumstances.

Okay… now that we reached this point… where should I start…? I guess… I might just need to introduce her to letters for now "Let's see… See this symbol right here Sylvie?"

"Hmm…" She nodded slowly, watching carefully the letter I was pointing at, trying to memorize it.

"It stands for 'A', like 'angry'"

"'A'…" She repeated it just as slowly.

"And this one here stands for 'B', like 'bed'" I continued, followed by her replay.

We went like this for almost half an hour, showing letters, explaining which words used them, and she repeating each and every one of them. I would also go back to ask her for a random word to see if she remembered how it was pronounced and which word I used as example. She would mostly fail at first, but as I kept on and on she was slowly picking up the pace. Eventually, I could see she could remember fairly easily every letter I asked, so I knew it was a good time to move on to another lesson.

"Very good! You are doing a great job Sylvie!" I praised her while petting her on the head.

"… Thank you, Master…" She said shyly, slowly sinking her head between her shoulders. In that moment I noticed something I didn't realize until now. At some point during the lesson she has leaned on me, almost on my lap, and gently grasping the book from one side while I held it from the other… It was a… unique scene… seeing her tiny body practically sitting on top of my legs… It was as… if she truly was my daughter… That thought sent a strange feeling down my belly… like a strong grip that squeezed my stomach… It was kind of painful… yet it was actually… nice…

And before I could realize what I was doing, I placed a hand over her shoulder… and brought her body closer to me… now almost leaning on my chest… She noticed this gesture… and her body was quite stiff as she felt what I was doing, even if she didn't do anything to stop. I put my hand back down to allow her to sit back up, since I really didn't want to disturb her with this… and surprisingly enough, she remained there… her head on my chest and a shared grip on the book… Her body was still stiff, perhaps out of embarrassment, seeing that she actually didn't mind staying like this.

"O-okay, let's see now how you construct words, okay?" I said, forcing this… odd situation out of my mind. Once I received her little nod, I went on "Notice that these letters right here are very… close to each other…" I said uncomfortably, somehow finding funny how ironic that sentence was "However, these two letters here are not as close as the others. This means that we are reading a different word. When a group of letters are very close to each other this way, they construct a word. It may sound strange, but can you follow me for now?"

"I… I think I do…" She said, a slight but shocking confident in her voice. Even her eyes were a little narrowed, like she was actually understanding.

"Very good, now let's try reading a word. This one for example, do you recognize the letters?"

"Yes…"

"Can you tell me what they are…?" I sneakily asked, simply to confirm that she still remembered what she learnt before.

"'R'… 'E'… 'D'…" She said slowly, following the word with her tiny finger.

"Great. Now try to read them all at once. Make sure you skip any vowel sounds on the 'R' and the 'D'" I said… unsure if she would follow just that or I just went to fast this time… She even looked up to me with a puzzled expression and blinked a few times.

However, she immediately looked down to the book and slowly tried to read the word "… r… re… re- re… red… Red? Red!" She exclaimed in excitement "I… I know what that means…!" She said happily while pointing to the word in question… just as a small child that was able to dress up on their own… A smile made its way to my lips… as a comforting feeling of pride filled my chest… I was… so proud…

"Sure you do, pumpkin…" I barely whispered while I kept petting her head. At this point, she gently grabbed the whole book by herself and was now looking at the words with interest. "Now, how about you try to read these other two words right here?"

She intently looked at what my finger was pointing at and tried to read the remaining words, this time slightly easier "ri… rid… riding… hoo… hood. Red Riding Hood…?"

"Exactly! That's the name of this little girl" I explained while pointing at the little drawing of the girl with the basket and the famous red hood.

"That's… a strange name…" She said for herself. It truly was if you think about it, she was basically named after an item after all… But I guess it is a valid name like any other.

We kept going, practicing words here and there without actual context yet, and sometimes even trying to read full sentences at once. It was quite a slow process, but it was very rewarding nonetheless. As I was expecting, she had no trouble relating each new word with the meaning she already knew, saving for a couple of exceptions. In fact, it seems like knowing the word beforehand helps her reading it more easily for the next time.

It had been almost two hours since we began, and I get the feeling that she is actually learning faster than I was expecting… It actually shows just how clever she truly is in fact…

There was one quick thing left to teach her, then she would be able to handle basic reading. There was much more to this, of course, but I believe she has done remarkably a lot for today "You have done well, Sylvie. Just one more little thing, do you see this little dot right here?"

"Yes…?" She was now acting with complete interest… completely unaware that the stoic façade has been long dropped.

"This marks the end of a sentence. Like these long pauses you do when you want to say something a little different from the previous statement. Meanwhile, these little… tailed spot… I guess… mark brief rests in a sentence. Think about them as a place where you can take a quick breathe, while the dots are where you can breathe completely… Did you get that…?" I asked worried, as this could have sounded really confusing for a novice.

"I… guess so…" She said, maybe a little overwhelmed by the new information. However, she didn't exactly look taken aback by it, so I think she is willing to try.

"Very well. And these symbols here change the intention of the sentence. This is a 'question mark', and it is used when we want to ask or wonder something. This one, on the other hand, is an 'exclamation mark', we use it to express strong emotions, like surprise, shock or even joy, sadness and anger. It is mostly used when making it look like we are screaming…" You know…? It's very frustrating that all these ordinary things I take for granted or even use them automatically without thinking too much about it… are really hard to explain to someone who doesn't… Okay, it is actually hard as well to find someone unused to these simple things but hey… here she is…

"Hmm…" She nodded slowly, carefully taking in what she has learnt now.

"So… do you think you can handle it from here?" I asked, feeling that she might be ready for a simple task like this.

"I… I think so…" She said while gripping the book and sitting on a more comfortable position. With this, I left her to learn for herself, she has the basics now, so going forward from there is child's play. All she needs to do is practice until she can do it naturally. As for me, I decided to come back to the clinic as I remembered that there was still one appointment for today.

While I was waiting for the patient to arrive I decided to make use of this spare time to organize all of the documents and do some paperwork. Every now and then Sylvie would come to the clinic to ask me for the meaning of a word, or why would red riding hood's grandma live so far away from her or why could the wolf talk. These were the kind of strange questions you couldn't just answer, fairy-tale logic I suppose. Sylvie always left with a face of uncertainty, but didn't really thought about it… I wonder if she ever learnt to distinguish reality from fiction…

By the time the next patient arrived it was almost time to dinner. An old man having indigestion troubles, nothing really noteworthy. Turns out there was no outside cause, it was just faulty digestive system so a couple of laxatives should do the trick. He thanked me for the quick reception and left home, while I responded with a content nod and smile.

I guess this ends up today's work day, now to close the clinic, make dinner, brush my teeth and catch some z's.

When I got back into the living room, Sylvie was just finishing the tale. It was a rather slow read, considering the time she began to read it and how short the story was, but can you blame her? She has just learnt to read, this is the very first story she has ever read. Give her a break!

"Well, how has it been?" I asked, seeing her finally closing it.

"Good… I actually learnt a lot of words… and the story was adorable… but…" The expression in her face was a troubled one… There was something about the tale she didn't quite like.

"Is something wrong…?" I asked tenderly, kneeling down before her.

"Why did the wolf… eat Red Riding Hood… and her grandma…?" Oh… That is… an interesting question… I mean, most kids would simply say because the wolf is bad but… is there more to it…? I don't think so, this is just a children's story, it can't have that deep meaning.

"Well, because he was bad. Do you think a good person would shallow people just like that?" I chuckled, opting to stick with the popular belief.

"But… why is he bad…?" This was a question… I was not ready to hear… I mean, it's just a book, a story. There is no greater reason for the wolf to be the villain except for… well, the sake of being a villain. But Sylvie is not exactly a little kid, I doubt this kind of explanation would be enough for her… That being said, what can I possible answer to that…?

"U-Uh… I guess he just… is bad… Listen, Sylvie…" I kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder, because I knew this could be hard for her to hear… "Sometimes… there are people who act this way… People that simply… enjoy hurting others… They find entertainment in other people's suffering… It's depressing, I know… but they exist… just like you and me…"

The look in her face darkened as she dropped her face to the ground, right before replying "… I know…" I internally gasped after I realized my mistake. Of course she knows, she has been living under inhumane conditions, she has already seen that there are cruel people… just because.

"B-But look on the bright side! There is also even a lot more people like the hunter! People who would always go their way to help those in need!" I quickly added, trying to make up for the previous grim statement. But her expression did not change, and her tone was a dark one.

"… But… if the wolf was so bad… how can Red Riding Hood and her grandma… trust in the hunter so blindly…? He might be a bad person as well… He could have robbed the grandma… or shot her grandchildren… If bad people exist… how can you tell he is not one…?" And that last statement was all I needed to be left speechless… She has thought the story in a way I'd never considered… Somehow… that even applies to the real life… How can you trust a person just as quick…? How can you tell they have no ill intent towards you or any other…?

However, it was not such a surprise that something like this… would come from her… She has been a slave for a very long time… She has been tortured, abused and molested from a very young age… It was far from cruel… it was a whole new level of humanity's wickedness…

And yet… here she was… clothed, fed, cleaned, guarded… Heck, she even let me snuggled her while reading… I am still not quite sure, but I have noticed this great change from the first day she stayed here… She trusts me, even if it's just a little… But that is already enough for me… because I made her smile not only once… but twice… If I made her smile… if I made her trust in me… then I know I can do it again…

"Don't think too much about it, Sylvie… It's just a story…" I said as I petted her head once again, letting the strands of hair intertwine between my fingers, slowly feeling their softness.

"I… I guess so…" She responded softly, probably still disturbed with our discussion.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner… Let's go eat something, shall we?" I invited while heading straight to the kitchen. Sylvie quickly dismissed her thoughts and followed me.

Once in the kitchen, as was usual for dinner, she took a sit while I scrambled the cabinets and fridge, looking for something quick we could prepare. There was not anything specific I had in mind so I don't know what should I look for. And it's not like I'm that hungry to begin with, but it would be rude for Sylvie to simply drop it for tonight. I took a brief look at the girl in question and asked myself what could I prepare that she'd like… and as soon as the question came, the answer followed suit… and brought a big smile to my lips.

It was actually really simple, a fast an easy recipe to do, even Sylvie herself could do it!

Wait… Actually… that would be a good idea…

I turned back to the girl, waiting patiently on of the chairs and looking at the table with a lost gaze. I made a quick hum to attract her attention, and once she looked up to me, I proposed "Hey… Do you want to help me with dinner tonight?"

Her eyes lit up in surprise "Master wants me… to help…?"

"It's not exactly 'help'. I want to teach you how to prepare a dish I'm pretty sure you will love to learn" I said, the smile still evident in my face in anticipation.

Her face was now even more surprised, perhaps excited that today she will learn not only to read, but also to cook. She slowly walked up right beside me, her head barely above the countertop "So… what will we be cooking…?"

"Hotcakes…" I said, barely able to contain my own excitement once I saw her face of shock and happiness… I told her that I'd teach her how to cook these… and I never break promises. "Do you want to know how…?"

"Y-Yes…!" She said in a wavering voice, apparently even more excited than I was to do this… Ah damn it, now even I am feeling like a little kid now… Well, time to have some fun.

"Very well! Let's take the needed ingredients first!" I began to take the basic things for a hotcake from the cabinets: Milk, flour, eggs, sugar, salt, butter… You know the drill. I also took out a bowl to mix everything and a frying pan.

"Alright Sylvie, first I need you to fill half of this bowl with flour and milk" I left her with this little task as I put some butter into the microwave, it's easier to mix it up with the rest once it's melted. I occasionally looked back to the girl to see her carefully putting the contents into the bowl. It was really cute to see her petite form handling all the ingredients around with care.

Once the butter had melted, I went beside Sylvie again, who was now looking at the yellow liquid I had with curiosity "Well done!" I praised her as I petted her head tenderly… and she giggled… It was brief… but I swear she had just giggled…

"O-Oh… Sorry…" She quickly dismissed the little joyful gesture with an embarrassed blush… But I couldn't feel more moved… She giggled… she was happy that I praised her… Note to self: keep doing it.

Moving on, I poured the melted butter, along with a handful of sugar and salt, into the bowl. Just one more thing before we begin mixing all up "Sylvie… can you crack an egg and put its content in here, please?"

She immediately cracked it and let the yolk fall into the bowl. Great, now it was time to mix this, so I picked up the whisk and handed it to Sylvie "One last thing, hold this thing and use it to whip everything in this bowl. Once you get a thick liquid then you will be done, do you think you can do this?"

"I… I'll try…!" She said, mustering a fair amount of confidence and carefully doing as I instructed. I somehow felt guilty, as if I was actually using her to make dinner… but since it was actually _her_ dinner, I deduced that she might appreciate it more if she had participated in its cooking.

Several minutes later, I could see that the liquid was now neatly mixed, and told Sylvie she could stop then "Now, allow me to take the rest from here. This part of the process can be dangerous, and I don't want you to get burnt" I was thinking about the part where you must fry the mix on a frying pan, and I'm not quite comfortable teaching Sylvie something so risky just yet, so I actually want to do the rest "We are almost done, just sit back up and I will be with you in a moment" I said in reassurance, while she simply nodded and went back to the place she was sitting on.

The next few minutes were especially quiet, now that I couldn't really face the girl to speak to her directly, so I decided to hum or whistle randomly, mostly to keep my mind busy.

Every now and then I would turn my head slightly to see what Sylvie was doing. Nothing quite special, just looking around the kitchen… and even rocking her legs back and forth as the dangled from the chair… just like any other little girl… And then another smile would force its way onto my face, without any signs of leaving any time soon…

At last, the hotcakes were ready, and I indulged myself to take honey and cream to add a little more taste to it… I'm sure Sylvie would love it. Speaking of which, she was already looking at the hotcakes in excitement, surely unable to wait to taste our cuisine. I wasted no time grabbing a pair of plates for us, placing a couple of hotcakes on both of them and pouring some honey on mines while Sylvie put cream…

I gave one quick bite to it… and it was really good…! I'm not exactly fond with sweets, but these tasted particularly good… it was even shocking… I dared to look a Sylvie, who was still munching a little piece… but the look in her eyes told the whole story…

"How is it…?" I asked softly, letting her to slowly look at me in amazement.

"It's… incredible… They taste… even better than… when we were in the café…" She was struggling with her words, probably from the excitement… She kept eating without restrains, slowly chewing each piece to enjoy them to their fullest… I did the same… we did these hotcakes… they were OUR hotcakes… And for some reason… that thought alone was enough to make them taste like heaven…

* * *

After dinner, I was feeling incredibly tired, considering my sleep time schedule, so I left the plates on the dishes to wash them tomorrow and told Sylvie I was going off to sleep. She looked quite tired too, so she just followed me upstairs… While she grabbed her pajamas and went off to take a shower, I changed in my own pajamas and waited for her to be done so I could brush my teeth.

While she was at it, I was summarizing everything that happened today with a smile… We made a tasty dinner together, a taste I felt bad to kill off by brushing my teeth… I also taught her to read… She even read her very first story in her life… _"Red Riding Hood"_ I repeated in my mind…

Oh… I might as well pick up the other three books and leave them in her room, just if she actually wants to read them for herself some other time. I went downstairs to pick the books, which were still neatly sitting beside the shelves.

However, once I came back upstairs I could see Sylvie in front of the bathroom's door, now in her pajamas and her hair loose and wet. She was looking at me intently… an unreadable expression in her face… as if she was trying to read me… "Sylvie…? Is everything alright, dear?" I asked in concern. Seconds later, she slowly walked up right in front of me.

Her eyes were still locked into mines, now showing a tint of worry, coupled with her tiny arms holding each other on her front… Was something bothering her again…? "Honey… what's wrong…?" She didn't move, it seems that she is struggling to say anything again "You already know you can count on me if you need anything… So please… if there is something wrong you can tell me…"

More seconds passed until her weak voice could be heard in the hallway "Master… you won't do terrible things to me… right?" … what…? What is this… coming from…? "Before coming here… every day was so painful… Life… was always s-so horrible…" Wait… Is she actually… opening up to me at last…? "No matter how much I c-cried… no matter how much I laughed… no m-matter what I did… nothing ever changed…" Her body was shivering… and her voice was strained "I was f-forced… to accept my d-despair… If kept on f-feeling sad about it… I would n-never stand it anymore… That's w-why… That's why I decided… to s-stop thinking… to stop f-feeling… That's why I thought I w-would stop crying if I felt sad… or l-laughing if I felt happy…" At that moment I could notice… that her cheeks were completely wet… and tears were streaming down her face "Because… no m-matter how much I prayed for salvation… or c-cursed my misery… nothing g-good… ever happened…"

Ever so slowly… she looked up… to meet my gaze… as if she was desperately begging me to reassure her that everything was fine… "W-When I first arrived here… Master did n-nothing horrible… I-I thought… I thought m-maybe he'll be d-different… that h-he'll be the one w-who would save me f-from this nightmare… But I-I tried to stop t-thinking that… I-If I get my hopes u-up… and I-I end up b-betrayed… I'd rather be d-dead… But… d-despite everything… M-Master has been… so g-gentle and warm… I… I-I don't know w-what to do…" Her look deepened… and it didn't 'seem' to beg anymore… They were literally screaming… begging me to help her… to save her from her terrors…

"I-I want to believe in M-Master… I w-want to believe Master i-is a good person… So Master… p-please… t-tell me I can b-believe… tell me I-I can trust in Master…" She could barely speak at this point… and I didn't notice until now… but at some point… I began to cry too…

Before I could realize what I was doing… I was already pulling Sylvie's petite body closer to me… and holding her close to my chest… while petting her head… and sniffing like a little kid "H-Honey… I-I would… I would never b-betray you… If I-I did… something s-so cruel… to s-someone so innocent l-like you… I w-would never forgive myself… O-Of course you can believe… Of course… you can t-trust in me, sweetheart…"

I slowly could feel… her tiny hands… gently wrapping around my back… and squeezing me a little… "M-Master… is so warm… I will believe… I w-will believe… in Master's w-words… I a-apologize… for acting s-so reserved…"

"Shh… Y-You have nothing… t-to apologize for… You h-had all the right… to act th-this way…" Looking back… it was so weird… A grown up man… and a little girl… hugging each other… and crying like babies… It sounded so ridiculous… and yet… this scene before me… was so precious… so beautiful… that I'm sure… I will never forget what happened tonight…

"I th-thank Master… for his k-kindness… I w-will work hard for M-Master… So please… p-please… if I c-cry… or laugh… p-please, don't l-leave me alone… I-I want to stay… by M-Master's side… f-forever…"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Welp… I think I just died from diabetes… I mean, who wouldn't?! This little girl is just the sweetest, most precious cinnamon roll out there. Period. Protect at all cost.**

 **But anyways, that wraps up this chapter, in which I finally implemented a few of the scenes I have already prepared for this story. HOWEVER, this doesn't mean I can't put more. So if any of you have an idea or a suggestion that would like to see in the oncoming chapters, please let me know! I'll see if I can find a place for it in my little script.**

 **By the way, there is a reference in this chapter. It's really obvious, but who knows. And if any of you got it I just want to let you know that I. ABSOLUTELY. LOVE. YOU.**

 **That should be everything for now. Leave a review if you liked it, and see y'all next chap!**


	6. Don't touch her

**Hey, it has been long. Let me explain because I might have a lot of problems in the following weeks. You see, I'm starting university in two days, and these past week has been quite stressful for me, since I need to study away from home (I'll still be in my home country, but farer from home than I am comfortable with). As such, with all the packing, residence and university paperwork and 'goodbyes' meetings with friends and family, I barely had any time to spend on me. Luckily I managed to finish this chapter before I went away, but I am not sure how long it will take for me to settle down and sort things out in the new residence, so I might take a while to write the next chapter.**

 **On a happier note, this story has reached the 200 reads! It's not much but considering the kind of story this is I think it's a modest amount. I highly thank all who have been with me so far and I hope you continue to like this as much as I do!**

 **One last thing. DISCLAIMER: The following chapter will contain swearing words and mild child abuse and harassment. Be warned if you're sensitive to these topics, reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Don't touch her**_

Ah… It seems another day has finally begun, the first sun lights poking my tired closed eyelids… I turned around, mumbling grumpily at the sudden strong source of light directly onto my eyes. I dared to briefly look at the clock on my nightstand, soon realizing that I still had time to sleep for a while before I had to officially start the work day…

Or that's what I would have wanted… as it was rather difficult to go back to sleep. It's not the first time, once I wake up slightly before the recommended hours I just can't go back to sleep. Uh, a prestigious doctor, capable of helping with everyone's problems, isn't going to fix his own health problems. It was so ironic it almost sounded funny.

Moving on. Seeing as I won't be back to sleep anytime soon I guess it's just time to begin the day. I lazily sat up, a long yawn escaping my mouth while I stretched up my tense spine, that pleasant cracking sound allowing the back to move with more flexibility. Now that was out of the way, I stood up from bed, slowly scratching my eyes to accustom them to the light.

I went to the bathroom first, I needed to wash my face to wake me up completely... We wouldn't want to fall off the stairs now, would we?

Once that was done, I went downstairs to the living room, already expecting the little girl sitting on the couch and watching TV. Although, to my surprise, she was not there… I found it weird, she is quite the early riser, as I always find her down here, quite awake already, and waiting for me to do something. The fact that today I am the one waking up early is… unusual.

Perhaps she's still taking breakfast in the kitchen? I don't hear the clattering of the dishes or the cutlery, but that is to be expected considering how silent she is. It's a possibility I couldn't rule out.

But that theory proved to be wrong again when I found no one in the kitchen. I was quite confused by this point, she couldn't be in the clinic since I make sure to lock the place whenever I'm not using it, and if she were in the bathroom I would have heard her footsteps. Her delicate feet were quite silent when she walked at first, but now that she wears shoes they can be heard a little.

So the only choice left is that she was still in her room, probably asleep. It was the first time I woke up first, but I guess it's a wonderful thing she gets to sleep a little more than usual.

I was planning on letting her rest as long as she can while I prepare breakfast this time around… but I was actually curious. I actually wanted to go up there and see if she was sleeping, just to make sure she was alright and nothing happened to her… and because I wanted to see her sleep peacefully… After all the shit she has gone through, seeing her rest with a peaceful expression at last… would make me so happy.

With this thought in mind, I went back upstairs, making sure the floor didn't creak under my steps. I soon found myself in front of her door, a warm smile already making its way onto my face… but as I got closer, I began to hear noises… They were coming from inside the room… and it sounded as if someone was shuffling with a cloth… and a heavy one at that… Is she the one making these sounds? What could she be doing inside there?

Without really thinking about it, I opened up the door to find Sylvie nervously pulling the blankets, which were quite big and heavy for her little body. The room itself was a mess too, as if she has been trying quite hard to hide something… How didn't I hear all of these…? Man, I sure need that coffee…

"Um… Sylvie…?" My theory must have been correct, as the girl was quite startled when she heard me and desperately tried to stuff all she could behind her, away from my gaze.

"M-M-Master…! U-Uh… G-Good morning…" She sounded troubled, like a kid caught red-handed doing something they shouldn't have done…

"Is everything alright?" I asked worried… and curious about what was going through her head.

"Y-Yes, Master… Everything is fine…" She said dismissively, probably in the hurry to fix whatever she was up to.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes… I w-was just hot and wanted to get fresh air… I-I may have pushed the blankets too strongly… I-I apologize, Master…" … It's not… that I don't believe her… but I feel particularly concerned this time… Something tells me there is more to this than she lets on…

Reluctantly, I began to walk past her to see what she was doing. "W-Wait…! It's nothing I swear…!" She sounded really distressed… she's definitely hiding something… And once I stepped closer to her bed, it became obvious why she was doing all she could to hide this from me…

The mattress and blankets had a nasty dark red splatter on them, which was smelling terrible… I could recognize this smell everywhere: Blood… I was now horrified… there was a bloodstain on Sylvie's bed! Is she okay?! Is she hurt?! I must make sure she is fine!

I quickly turned to face the girl, who was now looking at the ground and shivering like a puppy… probably fearing a scolding for hiding something so important… But I noticed something I didn't when I first saw her… Her body was bent forward slightly, as if she was in pain. She was also clutching her groin with both hands, and her pajamas had a little blood splatter too… Wait… Does this mean…?

"I-I'm sorry, Master…! I'm sorry…!" She kept apologizing in a hurt voice, perhaps saddened that she made me worry like this… However, there was something else I wanted to know.

"Don't worry about that know, Sylvie… But I want you to tell me something, okay?" I asked softly, trying to calm her down. She sniffed and looked up to me with eyes of guilt, her hands still on her lower body. "Are you hurt? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"W-Well… my… 'girl thing' hurts… and I-I have a headache… But I'm not hurt… I-I think…" She said unsure. She probably hasn't figured this out yet, as normal as it is after all.

"Very well" I said first, letting a brief pause to ask again. "Now, can you tell me what happened…?" If this is what I think it is, then I have nothing I should worry about.

"W-Well… I just woke up… a couple of minutes ago… I felt pain… and blood all over the bed… I-I thought Master… w-would be mad at me… for staining it…" She explained innocently… How can you be mad at someone like her? You just don't.

"Hey, don't worry about that, I can always clean it up… I was more concerned about your wellbeing than the bed" I said as I petted her head… a gesture she grew to like, as she always closes her eyes in peace when I do that.

"M-Master doesn't need… to worry about me… This is… really usual for me…" Just as I thought…

"How so?" I asked, feigning ignorance, but I think I already know what she means.

"W-Well… It started… long ago… One day, I was alone in my chamber… I suddenly felt… a lot of pain… and something warm and wet on my legs… I p-panicked… I thought I was injured… but my former Master just… grinned evilly and kicked my stomach… I thought I was dying…" She shivered in terror… remembering the first time she went through this. "Eventually… it began happening on a regular basis… Once per month… I bled from… 'down there'… But no one cared… or tried to help… Only my former Master… seemed to be interested…" She was no crying bullets… and I feared what she was about to say... "He looked… so amused when that happened… He w-would come to my c-chamber… and p-put his… 't-t-thing' in m-me… it was a-always… so p-painful… And n-not only that… h-he would then… k-kick me repeatedly… u-until I vomited… what little f-food I had… T-That's why… That's why I thought… me b-bleeding was… s-so wrong…"

Collin Reginald … I swear to god… I swear to fucking god, if that guy was still alive, I'll make sure to kill him myself. I'll gladly go to jail if that means that monster is no longer tormenting anyone else… He kept track on her period to relieve his urges… possibly gambling the change to impregnate her, and then deforming her womb to make sure the fetus was destroyed… That modus operandi was so typical of rapists… because that's all he is: A slave holder, a torturer and a rapist… Until now, I may be holding some respect for his death… but now I just can't be gladder he is gone, and I'm sure a lot of people around here won't mind saying the same.

Setting these enraging thoughts aside… this little story proved my theory: She simply was in her period, just a natural behavior of her body, nothing to be scared about…. "Sylvie… that is not wrong, it's just a natural response of your body…"

"H-How…?" Her little innocent eyes questioned.

"U-Um… Think of as… if you were a chicken… laying her eggs! It's… kind of the same thing…" I answered… hoping I could avoid this delicate topic for now.

"Laying… my eggs…?" She asked in curiosity, until her eyes widened up…. "I-I see…" She replied darkly… probably realizing what all this entailed… Of course she did, she truly is that clever… She didn't look like she wanted to discuss this any further, and honestly, I didn't want either… However, now I can pinpoint something I've been wondering for a while…

"Sylvie… can you tell me when did this all start?"

"U-Uh…" She nervously looked around and put her finger on her chin, remembering the first time she had it. "I-I think… about three… or four years ago…"

Wait… Three or four?! That is… a lot more than I expected… This means that Sylvie is around 14 or 15 at most…! It's… unbelievable what starvation does to one's development… she looks so young… and yet she is just a couple of years left to being a reasonable adult… It feels… so strange referring to her as a 'child' now…. "Well… in any case, that is natural process in the female body, so do not worry about it, okay?" Disregarding the previous thoughts, I moved on the conversation to bring some comfort and peace to her mind.

She seemed satisfied, as she slowly nodded. "I… I-I'm sorry for the clothes… and bed nonetheless…" She also added guiltily.

"Oh, it's nothing. I can always get that cleaned so it's not that troublesome, really" Well… to be fair, blood stains are such a pain to get rid of once they get dry… but let's not bother her anymore with this. With this out of the way, I took the blankets and put the mattress away. I'll have to replace them for now. "You should go get yourself cleaned and change your clothes, I'll go wash these in the meantime"

She nodded in agreement before undressing and giving me the bloodstained clothes and taking a dress from her wardrobe. "I'm sorry… I-I couldn't prepare breakfast this morning…" She said in sadness while heading to the bathroom.

"It's alright! I'll take care of that hot chocolate and cookies for you today, you must be hungry" A low grumble could be heard from her belly, making her blush and pulling a chuckle from my mouth.

Once in the kitchen, dirty clothes and blankets in the washing machine, I started to prepare breakfast for both of us. Considering that her body must be going through a stressful hormonal process, she will need all the energy she can get, and her little sweet buddy will do the trick.

However, there is something else I need to take care of now that I take into account this little trouble. She needs something to soak up the blood whenever it happens again since she wouldn't want to suddenly start bleeding at a rather inconvenient time, of course. I'll have to start buying tampons or pads from now it seems, but I think it would be best for her. Maybe I can pass by the market to purchase something nice, after all the hard work she has been doing at home I think she deserves it.

"I'm done Master…" I looked around and spotted her timidly standing in front of the kitchen door, already dressed up in one of her outfits, and her hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Great Sylvie! Take a sit, this should be done in a minute" She did as such while I was just finishing to prepare our mugs. I sit in front of her and began to drink my coffee as she slowly savored her chocolate, which she may have perceived as sweeter than usual.

"I'm sorry… for causing you trouble…" She repeated, still feeling guilty about the previous fuss but visibly calmer nonetheless. I gave out a quick chuckle and reached to pat her head. Her eyes closed as she leaned in and smiled ever so slightly.

"I already told you it was fine. I would be more concerned about the fact that you were injured instead a bunch of stained sheets!"

"But I wasn't injured…"

"True, but you sure scared me to death!" I chuckled again to humor the situation. Even Sylvie followed with a brief giggle. "But really, don't worry about it. I can guarantee you that this situation won't happen again"

"You… can make me stop bleeding…?" She asked naively. If a doctor can cure any kind of illness and treat any kind of injury, then he should be able to stop a recurring bleeding. Looking at it this way, I suppose it makes sense in her head.

"No, I can't stop it Sylvie. There is a way to stop it altogether, but that is something a doctor has no experience in" And also… there is something about the mere thought of performing a surgery on Sylvie that… completely disturbs me…. "Instead, I'll just give you something that should keep things under control when you get your period"

She tilted her head in curiosity, not the slightest clue about what I was talking about.

Once we have finished our breakfast, she went up to her room, telling me that she wanted to try to read another of the books I gave her. I decided to take a bath in the meantime… well, at least tried to. When I got a look at the tub… a familiar thought crossed my mind… The first time Sylvie had a bath in this house… she didn't know what it was, even less how to do it, so I ended up being the one showering her… It is perhaps the most uncomfortable moment I had with her since she started living here… and yet, it holds such a special place within my memory, alongside many others… Looking back, it was just her second day here... She was so terrified and so untrusting towards me back then…

However… I also think that she grew on me that day… and so I did… We were so awkward to each other those first days… it even makes me laugh warmly when I remember it… It has been a few weeks now, and I have the feeling that she is finally seeing me as someone she can feel safe with, someone who will always be there to protect and look after her…

As for me… I also think she has made herself a special spot in my heart… It was strange to have her at first… hell, I even tried to give her to someone else when I first met her… But since I've been living with her all this time… I don't feel as lonely as before… She doesn't have a noticeable presence at all, but somehow I always found myself wondering where could she be, what could she be doing and if she was fine… Without realizing it, I started to care about her… not only as that poor girl, treated like a worthless slave, I picked up from a malicious trader… but as a dear person, like she was part of my own family…

She has made me change in ways I could have never imagined… Even people in town look pleasantly surprise when I finally got the courage to greet them back… I just can't get around the fact that a young girl could do so much for me without doing anything at all…I have… so many things to thank her for… She may think that I am her savior… but she can't ever realize how she saved me as well…

Sylvie filled the empty space my parents left behind when they died… a space I never thought… could be filled ever again… Even now… when I look back at how I used to live when I was still alone… my heart just… shatters… It sounds so disgusting now… I think that's why I get particularly worked up whenever she talks about her past… If someone were to make her sad… or harm her… or take her away… I promise… I swear I will do ANYTHING in my power to make them regret what they did… I already lost two important people in my life… I don't want to lose a third…

Snapping out of my thoughts, I finally realized I've been looking at this tub like an idiot for about… five or ten minutes… Heh, I sure care a lot about her, uh…? Anyways, better to get started now…

* * *

The rest of the morning went by relatively quick. After I took the bath and got dressed, I prepared something light and easy for Sylvie to eat later by lunch, as I probably will eat outside while I'm buying. She looked quite troubled to see me go out alone, but I made sure to reassure her I will be back soon. She still looked quite concerned, but complied and went upstairs to continue her read.

She got quite good at reading these past few days, as she has been reading the other books I gave her easier and easier with each story. Of course, she would sometimes ask me what a word meant or why a character did this and that, but that is not something I should be worried about.

Right now, I was heading to the town's central pharmacy, the main place I get my medicines from. The woman who works there and I began to collaborate when I first settled down in the village: I would be in charge to take care of people around and she would make sure to keep me supplied, it's a win-win for both of us so we have been keeping it like this for years.

While I don't keep or sell women hygiene products in my clinic, I remember that she actually sells them, the only problem was what I could give to Sylvie. I am fairly aware of the advantages and drawbacks the different types of hygiene products hold, but since I am not the one to judge nor could I ever do so, my opinion on this matter is not really accurate. Whether she prefers the practical and subtle tampon or the comfy and safe pad, is up to her to decide which she finds herself more comfortable with, not to mention that I also need to buy the correct size for her… I just had to leave her at home, today of all days, when I actually need her to be present, did I?

I guess I'll just… buy every size I can and let her experiment which is the correct one… And to think I'd had to deal with this one day, I'm feeling like a lone parent helping his daughter with her first period… Maybe I should ask Aura for advice, I'm sure she can assist Sylvie with this better than I can…

Soon, I found myself entering the pharmacy, my eyes meeting with the young woman behind the countertop. Her sky blue eyes gazed at me with joy and respect, as a smile crossed her lips. "Good morning, Mr. Brook" She said with an elegant bow, her green pigtails bending down.

"Good morning, Flora" This is Flora Hellebore, my pharmacist colleague. Aside from Sylvie, she might be the only person I feel a little comfortable with, due to our professional relationship. She loves to create herbal essences and natural medicines, home-made remedies she prepares herself. However, she also understands that standard medicines are more reliable and effective, so she often travels back to the city to keep those supplies while also experimenting with her own medicines. She's still young, and therefore hadn't made much progress with her little hobby, but she seems to enjoy doing it nonetheless. "And please, I already said that 'David' is fine"

"No can do, Mr. Brook. As the lone doctor of the village you deserve sheer respect, thus I'll always refer to you as mister" She said severely, repeating the bow, that's Flora for you. Since the day we have been working together, she showed incredible interest in me, being a famous doctor from the city… I suppose it makes sense kind of… She has been treating me with respect and devotion ever since, feeling proud that she could help me with the medicines and remedies. It makes such a difference of all the people I've met around here. From the flirty and mischievous Aura, passing through the quirky and energetic Nebby, to the composed and respectful Flora… People sure is colorful in this village now that I think about it…

"Anyway, is there something you want to purchase Mr. Brook?" She asked politely.

"Well… I actually wanted you to give me… some tampons or pads… if it was possible…" I didn't actually think about this before… but it sure sounds way more embarrassing when you say it out loud than I expected… And the weird look she is giving me is not helping either…

"That's a… strange request, you've never asked for it before…" She said, pinching her chin and looking down, deep in thought.

"Circumstances… have changed…" I simply replied… I really didn't want to explain the situation… but since the day I brought Sylvie outside, rumors have been spreading, rumors about who this mysterious girl is and why is the lonely humble doctor with her… And I can safely assume that even Flora has heard something about it too…

"Is this about the girl who was accompanying you the other day?" Just as I thought…

"Yes…" I answered after a couple of seconds… suddenly uncomfortable from the fact that the topic of Sylvie is currently and unavoidably being discussed…

"Excuse my intrusion… but may I ask who she is?" She asked directly, not even attempting to mask the curiosity she had in her face.

What can I tell her? 'Oh, she was a slave working under Reginald until he died and a weird man gave her to me!' Yeah, sounds like a plan, genius… I can't exactly tell her that I'm trying to find her parents… since she doesn't have any parents to look for anymore… There are not many options left…! What can I tell her?!

"She's… **my daughter** …" ... what…? I didn't… say that… My lips moved on their own… I didn't even think about it… I just… said it… Did I truly say… she was… my daughter…?

The look on Flora's face was even brighter than before… as a joyous gasp escaped her mouth…. "That's… That's wonderful! I didn't know you had a daughter! So… who's the lucky wife?" She asked, giving me a playful wink…

"There's… no wife…"

"O-Oh… Then, how did you-"

"It's complicated" I hastily replied… seeing that I could not follow up this hard explanation any longer… not until I could make sense what happened back there… Do I consider Sylvie… as a daughter…? It's not the first time this thought comes by… but that was long ago, when she had just started to stay with me… Back when, I could not look at her that way, but now… I am not sure anymore… Then again, I even consider her as a part of my family now… so maybe…

"I see…" The soft voice of the pharmacist cut my thoughts up… a content and mysterious look in her eyes… like she has just realized something I didn't…. "Anyways… yes, I do have those items… Which one would you like to purchase?"

"Um… I was thinking about getting both for now…"

"Very well, what size does the girl need?" Yeah… about that…

"I'm… not exactly sure to be honest… I was planning to get at least one of each… and let her choose which one fits her the best" I explained, still trying to compose myself from the previous sudden slip…

"Very well" Flora replied happily, right before going to the back to collect the items. As I was left alone, I rested my elbows on the counter and held my head in my hands… What did just happen back there…? I never had such a mistake before, could it even be considered as a… 'freudian slip' at all? But… if that were the case, it implies that what I said is what I actually think… So that means…

"Here you go" Again, the voice of the pharmacist cuts my thoughts, as she announced her presence leaving a fair amount of small packages on the counter. "I made sure there's at least one box for each size. I hope the little one can get comfortable with these" She added in concern.

"I-I… Thank you…" I replied uncertain… and simply stared at the packages with a lost gaze… Flora must have noticed I was spacing out, and brought me back with a few words on her own.

"I can see you are truly concerned about her. She is in really good hands, I assure you" She winked once again, this time with an expression I couldn't quite read…. "If possible, I would like to see the young one someday, or send her my regards at least!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Anyways, have a good day, Mr. Brook"

"Right… You too…" I answered back… trying to disregard these strange thoughts or label them as a mistake… or else I think I might go crazy trying to make any sense of them…

I paid Flora for the tampons and pads, greeted her for one last time and headed outside at a quick pace… The atmosphere in that pharmacy suddenly felt quite heavy… or maybe it was just me… In any case, I just wanted to get out there and distract myself for whatever got into me back there…

Trying my best to distract my thoughts with any silly thing I could think of, I made my way to the market to look for something nice I could give to Sylvie. I could see a bunch of foreigners here and there, probably on vacation to sightsee, so the market was quite bustled today. Perhaps, if I am lucky, I can something with a discount…

There were a lot of simple things you would find in a market, mainly agricultural products, aside from some handcrafted instruments, statues and even toys. Some handmade clothes every here and there, and even small food posts if anyone wanted to eat outside. I may come back to those later.

But more to the point, what should I bring to Sylvie? Food would be the safest choice here, but I want her to have something more… meaningful than that, and I'm already buying her clothes so that's out of the picture. An instrument sounds nice, but I've never learnt to play one nor do I know someone who did… so I can't help her that much on this. Maybe a toy will suffice? Perhaps she is a bit too old for that, but maybe she appreciates it as much regardless…

My thoughts quieted down at the sight of a particular item on the back of one of the posts… A single wool doll whose face was painted with freckles, no nose, a big smile and black buttons as eyes. Red pigtails tied with blue ribbons adorned her hair, a long blue stripped dress, coupled with white and red stripped sleeves and stockings… I didn't exactly know why, but the doll had caught my entire attention… and that's when I knew what I had to pick.

Approaching the man behind the counter, I asked casually. "Could I have that doll you have on the back?" The man in question looked back to what I pointed him and nodded.

"Sure do, pal!" He replied happily, handing me the doll.

Minutes later, pads and gift in hand, I decided to relax a little bit around here before going back home, ordering a simple hotdog in one of the nearby food stands. I simply sat on one of the tables, enjoying the meal and looking at the people around… It may feel overwhelming… but I kind of find some beauty simply looking at what the others are doing: A group of friends having a good time, a couple enjoying some time for them alone, sneaky little animals trying to grab anything they're willing to bite… but most importantly, families…

Those caught my attention the most… A group of children running around happily while their parents walked behind, carefully watching their kids to make sure they didn't get hurt… It varied a lot, sometimes it was a lone mother or a lone father, or even both being mothers or fathers. Up to four children at most, some babies, some toddlers and some even teenagers… Whenever I got a look at these kind of groups… a foreign feeling fills my chest. It's warm yet concerning… perhaps even with a tint of protectiveness…

"Hey doc…" I failed to notice, between all the racket, that someone has just took a sit in the same table as me… Not only that, but I also feel that I've heard this grim voice before… I slowly looked to my side to meet the newcomer… but once I've seen his face I had to make a great effort not hiss. I'd recognize that hat and coat everywhere, and I personally would have preferred not to see him ever again. "It has been long" He added nonchalantly, as if he was ignoring what he had done.

"It's you…" I replied in awe and annoyance… This was not a good time to meet up with someone like him… "What do you want now?" I said as a hostile tone escaped my mouth. Not wanting to face him at all, I turned sideways and instead focused on the people around once more.

"Oh, why so serious, doc?" He said with his famous malicious tone… "I thought we were good friends"

"We are not friends. You were just my patient previously and paid me for the services. Nothing more"

He remained silent for a few seconds until he spoke again, now a brief hint of amusement in his voice he was uselessly trying to contain. "Ah, you're right, I didn't even get to introduce myself!" In the brink of the eye I saw his hand stretched towards me, expecting me to shake it. "Name's Ferrum. A pleasure to be your acquaintance, doc"

I didn't even returned the gesture. I am not bound to him by professional mannerism anymore and he already knows my name, so it had no point. And I personally wanted him to leave. Right now. "Right…" I heard him retrieve the hand. I might be left in peace then. "So how have you been handling the girl so far?"

… You just HAD to go there… didn't you…? "I mean, it's like I care, but I'm actually curious about what the humble doctor is capable of doing when left alone. Tell me, what jobs are you making her doing? You know, chores, cleaning or perha-".

"Stop. Right. There" I was having enough by now, and I won't be letting him speak like this anymore "First, don't say I am 'handling' her. She is not an object for me to manipulate"

"Wait… You mean you actually… 'care' about the damn thing?" He scoffed wickedly, like this whole thing was even funny at all. "My lord, you don't need to be so sensitive about this, doc!"

"If I remember correctly you were the one who offered I should be the one to take care of her, so I'll be the one to decide how I want to treat her" I was beginning to lose my patience. Most people with these kind of distorted reasoning would at least comprehend that they have to be subtle with what they say. But this guy is not even trying, he doesn't care at all…

"'To take care of her'?" He added mockingly, taking a glance at what the content inside of the bags I was carrying, chuckling darkly once more. "Doc, you have her at your complete mercy. You can do anything to her and nobody will say a thing, 'don't mess with the doctor' as they say, right? Don't you get it? She's a slave. She's no one. Just a-"

Before I could react at what I was doing, I was already slamming the table with my fist, making a strong noise that didn't go unnoticed by people around. Even the dishes on top clattered by the force. My eyes pierced Ferrum furiously "Listen, I don't know what is your deal, but I highly suggest you to fuck off and leave me alone. Sylvie is a girl, a person, with all of her rights, needs and wishes. And I won't stand still and listen as you degrade an innocent person like her for no reason. So do me a favor and get the hell out of my sight" I spoke composedly and calmly, but making sure I was not kidding. If I have to get aggressive, I promise you I will.

Ferrum looked at me in shock, and I could hear some people whispering to each other, surprised to see such an outburst in public… The nosy nature of the human being, as it seems… I also gave a long sigh and looked away again, focusing on the little birds chirping on the trees.

"Ah, crap…" I heard the guy said to himself, perhaps thinking that he was talking low enough so I couldn't hear him "And to think that I gave up on another offer just to give her to you… The guy sure would have paid a lot for that cum dumpster…"

That's it. I said I will get aggressive, and this has already gone far too long. In an instant, I got up from the chair and grabbed the miserable moron by the neck of the shirt. "Wha-?! What are you doing?!" People were now gasping and looking in shock in our direction. I know I am making a nasty scene here… but honestly, I don't care… This guy just called Sylvie… my little heaven… a whore…

"Listen up, bastard. I have been awfully patient until now, but you are pushing too many wrong buttons with me. I don't care who you are, what are you up to and what do you gain from any of this… But **mark my words** , if you just even dare to attempt to lay a finger on that girl… I swear to god, I will do anything in my power to make you regret your entire life" I managed to keep my posture, no screams or loud retorts… but in the dreadful silence that has built around us, the hatred in my voice was almost palpable… "So don't try to mock me… because you are messing with the wrong guy… Did I made myself clear…?"

Ferrum could do nothing but nod nervously, finally understanding the big mistake he had made coming here and talking to me… Then, I wasted no more time to drop him to the floor and head straight out of the market. People were still looking at us in shock, some even moving away as I passed by. I'm sure I'll have to face rumors or intrusive questions for the upcoming weeks… but I don't care… I just don't care…

I'm going home. I'm not feeling like staying out anymore. That damn Ferrum managed to screw my entire day with just a few sentences… I only want to go home, take the strongest coffee possible in the largest cup I have, take a hot and relaxing bath and spend time with Sylvie… Heck, even the simple image of her little and innocent smile is enough to make me feel better…

I just hope… she had fun by herself back home while I was gone…

* * *

Master has been gone for a couple of hours now, the house can get quite silent without him here. He'd always talk to me when he has time, or I'll listen him speaking with his patients back in the clinic… I always made sure not to disturb him while he was working… I would get really nervous if I had to meet with someone I know nothing about…

I have been feeling really relieved these past few days… ever since Master confessed he truly cared about me… I feel so much better and safe around him… At first, whenever he was away I was less tense, but now I can't help but worry if he's not around… Master has proven that someone like me can live as happily as any other… and I will forever be grateful… I am so glad… he decided to take me in…

Right now he's still out, apparently looking for something to help me with my bleeding… It still itches and I've got a terrible headache, but I can manage. I'm actually curious about what he wishes to give me…

Meanwhile, I've just spent the rest of the afternoon simply watching new episodes of the show I usually see, or even reading the books Master gave me… I have already read ' _Red Riding Hood_ ' and recently finished ' _Snow White',_ a story about a beautiful girl, chased by her jealous stepmother who poisoned her with an apple, and the charming prince that woke her up from the slumber… eventually marrying her… It was so romantic… it brought tears to my eyes… I've never seen such a beautiful story ever…

Right now… I was halfway through ' _Beauty and The Beast',_ a young maiden is kidnapped by a terrible monster in a castle outside of the village in order to spare his father's life… However, it turns out that the creature is a very kind and affectionate soul, who takes care of Beauty and even lets her go and see her family every week… In a way… Beauty reminds me of myself… A young girl… Far from a place she can call home against her own will… Held by a creature who, at first, may seem menacing… and yet it displays such kindness and tenderness for the little girl…

The only exception, is that I didn't have a place I could call home… or no one I could call family… I was already a prisoner from the start… and Master didn't kidnap me back… he simply gave me a place to live… food… a bed… clothes… He gave me a place… I could call home… He turned us… into a family…

That's why… I think this book is my personal favorite… It bears such a strong resemblance to my own life, it was even scary… This book was meant for me… and I love it… Because I now realize… that 'everything that glitters is not gold'… and that 'every rose has its thorns'…

Bad people exist… I don't need to make sure of that… I already know… But I had yet to realize… that there are also such wonderful people in this world… It took me long to see it… I thought it was just a sick joke… a wishful dream of a silly slave that will never become true… But now I see… they were not just dreams… Nebby… Aura… Master… They are treated me kindly… and saw me as a person… Nobody… in my entire life… has done so much for me… ever…

And I am glad… I met Master…

At that moment, I heard the door opening downstairs… It sounded distant, unlike other times Master came back home… but in the excitement of the moment… I failed to realize that fact…

I left the book on the bed and jumped down from me, jogging happily down the stairs to greet Master for his arrival… I was so excited to see him…! I wanted to see what he has brought for me…!

"Welcome back, Mas-!" But my words chocked down as my throat closed at the sight of the person I met there… He was not by the entrance door, but the one that leads to the clinic… I guess that explains why it sounded so distant but… how did he got in…? Did Master fail to lock the door of the clinic, or did he just forget it…?

The man in front of me was skinny and pale, an appearance that made him look extremely sick… He was looking around twitchingly with a lost gaze… it was so disturbing…

But then… his eyes fell upon mines… and I knew I was in deep trouble… Master is not home, and I am alone with this man… who I know nothing about…

"Hey k-k-kiddo…" He said in a high-pitched and twitching voice… a creepy smile on his face also… "Have you s-s-seen the doctor…?"

"M-Ma… Th-The doctor is not at home currently…" I replied, trying my best to stay calm… and not squeak and run to my room… This guy looked dangerous, but I have to remember: Indifference bores people, if he sees no fear in me, I'll be safe.

"I s-s-see…" He said as he looked down to the floor. I allowed myself to sigh slightly, as it seems that I could hold him off… or that's what I would like to believe… "D-D-Do you know when he'll b-b-be back…?"

"U-Uh… I-I don't know, sir…" What is he trying to do…? Does he plan to wait for Master…? Here of all places…?

"Then… I g-g-guess I'll wait f-f-for him here…" Wh-What…?! No…! He can't stay here…! I don't want to be alone with him…! Master… please, come back soon… I'm scared…

"H-H-Hey… What's your n-n-name…?" His shaky question made every hair on my body to stand on their ends… This situation was slowly getting more dangerous… and I fear I can't handle it when it blows… I tried to slowly take a step back… but he noticed… "Now, no need t-t-to be scared… I j-j-just want to be your friend…" He was slowly approaching me… his figure twitching every now and then… I was literally scared now… I don't know who is he… or why is he here… but I just wanted him out now… and I don't think I can kick him out at all…

I instantly turned around and made a run for the main door… I don't care if people see us and I find myself alone and lost out there… The only thing I want to do is find him… find Master… He will know what to do… He will make sure I was okay… With these encouraging thoughts, I ran as fast as I could to the door…

And yet… I felt a strong grip get a hold of my ankle, making me trip and fall down to the floor… I tried to crawl away and escape… but he was holding me down with a strong grip… Next thing I knew… he was laying on top of me… and holding my hands together… I struggled and kicked to break free… but my body is weak… and his hands were tight… My heart was beating fast… I was literally paralyzed…

"Why are you r-r-running…? I just w-w-want to be your friend…" He repeated… now more excitedly… My blood ran cold at his voice… This couldn't be happening… Everything was repeating itself… I couldn't believe I had to deal… with this… again…

"P-Please… don't hurt me…" I couldn't suppress the tears anymore… and I began to cry and sob… knowing full well what came next… It was something… I never liked… and never grew accustomed with…

"Why would I hurt a f-f-friend…? How c-c-could I hurt something… s-s-so precious…" He looked at me intently with his dull and terrifying eyes… almost admiring what he was seeing… "You look so p-p-pure… just like a d-d-doll… A pure, w-w-white and silent doll…" He chanted disturbingly… rubbing his fingers on my cheek… Master would have done the same if he saw me troubled or saddened… He would always come and comfort me this way… if not by petting my head… His hands would always be so big, warm and comfy… But this man… was rough and cold… This gruesome contradiction… only made this situation worse…

I couldn't stop sobbing, silently begging to myself for someone to come… and notice what was happening… I wish Master was here… with me… He would get this man off of me… he would pick and pet me… and tell me everything was alright… I need him… Master… Please… save me…!

"I'm back, Syl-" As if on cue, the door opened, the last few sun lights of the evening filling the entrance hall… I looked up… and saw the shocked and angered expression on Master's face… And suddenly… all my worries were washed away… Master was here… everything will be fine now…

"Hey! Cut it out!" He yelled, pushing the man away and picking me up from the floor… I instinctively buried my face into his chest… his hands wrapping around me… and giving me a pleasant feeling of protection…

"Ohh! D-D-Doctor…! You have a-a-arrived…!" The man suddenly said in admiration… as if forgetting what had just happened.

"Oh, it's you…" Master said… an unusual angered tone in his voice… He looked so threatening like this… "What are you doing here?"

"Doctor…! The d-d-dwarfs…! The dwarfs have r-r-returned…! They order me t-t-to plug p-p-pipes once again…!" The man sounded overly distraught… like he was praying to God…

"There are no dwarfs… You just need your pills again" Master said back annoyed… "Just take the pills and get out of here at once" He added… letting me go and walking impatiently to the clinic… In a matter of seconds, he gave the creepy man a package of pills and pushed him out… Master seems troubled, his frown hasn't left his face since he came back… He must have a rough trip outside… But I was so glad he was back… I was so glad to see him back… with me…

As he closed the door, and sighed heavily… he looked down to me, his expression softening and speaking carefully "It seems I forgot to lock up the clinic, uh…? Sylvie, I'm so sorr-" But I didn't let him finish… I couldn't control myself… I ran and jumped to his chest and hugged him tightly… and began to cry uncontrollably…

I don't understand it… I had it worse… many times… and I always managed to stay unfazed… But this time… for some reason… I couldn't bear it… The fear I felt was as unimaginable as the first few times… my former Master used to torture me… Was it because… Master is now here to protect me…?

I felt his strong arms wrap around me again… and gently, he whispered "You must have been really scared, right…?" The only thing I could do… was nod slightly… Suddenly, he began to stroke my hair… and I felt so at ease… "I shouldn't have left you here all by yourself… I am… deeply sorry, Sylvie… This is all my fault…" No… That's not true, Master… You have done nothing wrong… If anything… I should thank you for saving me… That's what I would like to say… but my tears don't let me say anything… "Don't worry… I'm right here, I'm right here… I won't let anyone touch you again… I swear it…" Master…

At last… my cries stopped… to be replaced by sobs and sniffs… My hands were not letting go of Master… I could feel… all my energies leaving with my tears… I felt so tired… so sleepy… "You had a rough day, maybe we should just… go to bed early today… What do you say?" I heard Master softly asking, to which I replied with a single nod…

Master carried me without effort to my bed… He tugged me under the new blankets… and I could hear him wishing me good night… No… I don't want him to leave… "Master…" I sleepily called for him… On the darkness of the bedroom… I could see his dark form turning around, waiting for me to speak to him "Can you stay with me… just a little longer…?"

He stood there for a couple of seconds, until he took the chair of my desktop and sit in front of my bed… his face barely visible in the darkness "Can you… hold my hand…?" I selfishly asked… unaware that I was actually requesting him this… Perhaps… I was too tired to notice…

We spent a couple of minutes like this… until Master noticed… "Sylvie… Can't you sleep…?" I weakly mumbled… uselessly trying to tell him I was fine… But it seems that Master was not having it… He stood up from the chair and sit down on the bed… He patted the free spot in between his legs, and I immediately sit there… leaning my body on his chest…

"My mother used to stroke my hair and hum a lullaby when I couldn't sleep. Maybe it helps you too…" He said… before tenderly intertwining his fingers with my hair… and gently rubbing his finger on my skull… His strong and deep voice… softly humming a nice melody… I heard him hum this before…

"Your mother… was a nice person…" I said unconsciously…

"Yeah… She truly was…" He replied… a melancholic hint in his voice… He must miss his parents… I wonder where they are… I'm sure they're as nice as Master… He's so lucky…

"I never met my parents…" I replied automatically… as the words left my mouth on their own…

"You didn't…?"

"Apparently… my father left my mother when she was pregnant… and my mother died shortly after I was born… For as far as I recall… I was always an orphan… who could only survive… by slavery…" At these words… I could feel Master's embrace get tighter… Was he… pitying me…? I never met my parents… I never knew how parental love feels like… having someone… who would always look after you… and support you… no matter what happens… But I never cared… you can't miss something you never experienced… So why… am I craving that love… that much now…?

"No one to give you a good night kiss… or telling you a bedtime story… That sure sounds like a lacking childhood…" I heard Master saying in sadness… "If that's the case… allow me to fill that gap… If you never had a parent… then I'll make sure to fulfill that role…" … what…? What is Master saying…? Is he planning… to adopt me…? But I can't… I'm his slave… He can't adopt me… Can he…?

"Besides… I have something I bought today in the market… and I will be so happy if you had it…" He said… digging his hands into a bag I didn't realize he was carrying until now… He showed me an adorable doll… and for a second… all my stupor vanished… as my eyes widened at the sight… Master… brought me a present… a doll… just for me…

I instantly hugged the doll tightly and cradled it in my chest… "It's so pretty… I love her…!" I said… as the sleepiness was slowly coming back…

"I'm glad you like it, Sylvie…" Master said… his fingers still caressing my hair… rapidly making me drift to sleep… But I was in bliss… in peace… in true happiness… I could barely make out… what I said right before… falling asleep in his arms…

"Thank you… I love you… **Papa** …"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Welp… It has finally come to this… They still need to sort things out, but the true feelings for each other are finally blossoming!**

 **Fun fact: The character of Flora wasn't originally in the game, it was a character I came up with for that single scene… and accidentally received a bigger role for later when I was writing her. She was kind of born by pure chance, so we might see more of her in the future.**

 **That's all for today's, leave a review if you liked it and see y'all next chap.**


	7. Broken

**Wow it sure has been long eh? About half a year or so... I deeply apologize for this tremendous delay on updating. College got a tight hold on me these past months until my first semester ended about a week ago. Fortunately, I managed to pass all of my tests which granted me a small holiday until mid-February when the second semester starts. This means that I may have some spare time to write at least one chapter for you all to read.**

 **This being said, I can assure you this story was not abandoned yet, I just had a lot on my plate to deal with so I needed to put this to rest for now. You can breathe calmly that this is still going forward, slowly but surely :)**

 **Besides, I must sincerely thank you all for the nice reviews this story has received while I was gone. It even managed to reach 1200 reads throughout these months. I can't be thankful enough.**

 **Now, without any further ado, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains explicit rape, torture and child abuse, as well as suicide attempts. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Broken**_

Cold.

That's the first thing I felt once I woke up… I don't remember clearly what happened yesterday… I must have been too sleepy to notice what was going on…

There is one thing I do remember though… I warm sensation… A feeling of bliss… of protection and affection… I felt my lips smiling unconsciously from the memory…

My eyes were still closed… letting me lose myself in this nice feeling… I wanted to enjoy it forever…

But then… my body feels cold… unprotected… I was confused, this is not something I expected… and yet this cold feels… familiar somehow… Like a distant memory you desperately want to leave behind and never turn back… I shudder at the thought…

Moments later, I began to regain my consciousness. I started to remember what happened… A gloomy man came here yesterday… He wanted to do something to me… He wanted to harm me… and I was scared… Until Master… came back…

He saved me… He made sure I was okay… He brought me a present… What was it…? I don't remember… but I know I loved it… It's Master's present after all… I don't remember much from that point… I must have been already drifting to sleep back then… It must be morning already… I'm sure I'm still lying down on my bed…

But if that's the case… why does it feel so hard and cold…?

Did I fall from the bed while sleeping…? That would explain it… No, it won't… The floor is carpeted, it doesn't make any sense… What is happening…?

Slowly, I dared to open my eyes, expecting the bright sun to blind me momentarily… but that didn't happen… The room was dimmer than usual... perhaps I woke up early today… That would have explained the lighting… until my eyes adjusted and recognized the room around me…

It was… quite empty… In fact, it was completely devoid of any furniture… aside of a small and high window on the wall and the door… The walls were made of grey stone, no colors or frames to be seen around… Even the floor was made of stone slabs… "What…?" I asked in a whisper…

I couldn't understand anything… Where am I…? Where has Master gone to…? Was he… the one to leave me here…? N-No, no that can't be the case! Master is a nice man, he would never leave me in a place like this! He would surely look for me… He would get me out of here…!

But why… does this place feel so… familiar…? A cold shiver traveled through my spine… I don't like this feeling… I don't like this place… I'm not sure where I am… but I am sure I don't want to stay here any longer…

I found the courage to stand up and slowly approach the walls curiously… My finger followed the traces the stucco on the wall created… It felt sharp on my fingers, and I flinched… I looked away and focused on the door…

It was barely noticeable with the few light this room could provide… There were no lamps or light switches either… Only the sun coming from the window… The door was slightly darker than the rest of the wall, otherwise you wouldn't even guess there was a door there… It didn't even have a knob nor a keyhole… So, are you supposed to push it…? No, it can't be the case, I can see the hinges from here… so the door must open into the room… But if that's the case… then there is no way to open it from the inside… Am I… trapped in here…?!

I began to panic… the familiar sensation was growing stronger… and I wasn't liking it… Definitely I didn't want to stay here any longer… I must get out of here…! The door won't open unless I call for help but… I have this… strange feeling I shouldn't yell under any circumstances… I've been in this situation before… I feel it… Why do I feel so distressed now…?

Focus, you must look for a way out now! And if the door is not an option, then the window is the only thing left… It's pretty narrow… and high up… but I think I can make it…!

With little strength I have in my body, I tried to climb up and reach for the window… The stucco walls prevented me from slipping back down… at the cost of suffer the pain of it digging into my bare feet… But that would only be a minor inconvenience if I manage to escape… I must find Master, he will now what to do… he will find out what happened… I'm sure of it…

Minutes later of climbing and falling, my soles hurt while they bled a little, but I finally reached the window… If only I knew… the last ray of hope would vanish the moment I looked outside…

The window was covered by a thick layer of glass… I doubt my tiny punches can smash their way out like this… and even if they did… I would surely brake my hands… Not to mention the big metal bars on the other side… No matter if I manage to break the glass unharmed or not, I could never fit between those bars…

But what truly stoned me… was the beautiful scenery far ahead of me… The flowers… the horizon where sunset can be seen every day… Suddenly, all these sensation were put together and began to make sense… The window, the door, the walls, the floor, the scenery… It can't be a coincidence… I've been here before… A place where I would never want to come back… Reginald's mansion… My former Master's residence…

"N-No… No… This can't be true…" I began to shake… This wasn't supposed to happen… Master would have never brought me here… Instinctively, I looked down on my clothes… not to find my beautiful dress… the dress Master once bought me… the first clothes he gave me… Instead, I found that loathsome rag I spent years with… My body began to itch… My legs gave out in fear… My eyes were blurry and wet… This can't be the truth…

"W-Why…? Why am I still here…? Why…?!" I asked no one in particular… I only wanted answers… This can't true… I spent weeks in a loving home with a caring man… I've been eating proper food… sleeping on an actual bed… wearing comfortable dresses… All of that can't just be a lie… It just can't be… The world can't be that cruel…

But as I gazed at the door… listening closely to the world outside… I could recognize the steps of… the butlers and maids coming and going… This was no fantasy… This was reality… I was back here… I-I was i-in the nightmare… b-back to s-suffering…

But then… w-what was that all about…? W-What happened to th-these past weeks…? Wh-What happened to Master…?

Has this really been… just a w-wishful dream…? N-No… No… No…! It can't be true… It can't be true…! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!

"NOOOOOOO!" I broke… I wasn't even aware I just screamed to the top of my lungs… I just wanted all of this to be a lie… To be a nightmare… Even if this was just my penance in the afterworld, I just wanted all of this to end… I just wanted Master back… I just wanted him to open that door and ask what was wrong… prove that this is just a sick illusion in my head…

But I couldn't stop my tears… I just held myself in the corner while I cried loudly in denial… I didn't even have the strength… to bite my tongue… and bleed myself out of this…

Suddenly, I heard the sound of heavy metal, forcing me to look up and see that someone was opening the door… It was one of the butlers… I still recognize his face… He didn't seem pleased to the fact of coming here… possibly to scold me "Shut it brat, the Lord might hear you and you already know what to expect if he hears you whining" He said with condescendence. He really didn't care if I could be punished or not… he just wanted me quiet…

But even if I know what… Master is capable of… I just can't stop crying… The former me… would have managed to compose herself… but not now… I have tasted what freedom is like… what love feels like… I just can't accept… that all of that have just been stripped away from me like that… I knew it… I was right since the beginning… There's no good in this world… Only pain and suffering… Only people who loves to see you fall and break… Master wasn't real… He was just a projection of my own selfish desires… An imaginary friend to keep my fears away… But it's all gone now… And nothing will bring him back…

N-No… N-No… I just can't accept it… Master must be real… He has to be…! "Oh come on now, quit it or I'll have to shut you myself"

"E-Excuse me…" I found the courage to speak again… despite my fears and sobs… "Can I-I speak… with M-Master… just once…?" Referring to that pervert as 'Master' was hard for me now… I feel like I'm betraying Master's love… with that heinous creature…

"Hmm? And why, pray tell, would you even think he wants to speak with you?" He scoffed with disdain.

"I-It's just… It's just that I-I don't feel good… And Master w-would be so kind… if he c-could summon… David Brook to the m-mansion…" It felt… so strange… referring as Master by his name… It's such a foreign feeling… I like it and yet… it sounds so blasphemous…

The butler looked at me if I just asked the dumbest question in his life "What in the world are you on about?"

I did not expect his reaction… Master was the only doctor in town, there is not a single person who doesn't know him… "Mr. David Brook… T-The doctor in town… M-Master has had heard of him… a-at least once…" I insisted… a dark feeling beating within my chest… but I had to try and see him… As things might look now, I'm pretty sure he won't recognize me… But I need to see him… I need him to see what they are doing to me… He will understand… He will make sure to bring me away… I don't care if he buys me as his slave, I just want to be with him again…

But the butler only snickered… "Kid, I don't know what gave you the idea that the Lord would remotely care about your health, but you truly must not be feeling bad if you have just created an imaginary friend"

"W-What…?" Looking back, I think I realized what was he talking about… but my mind just refused to believe it… "What do you m-mean…?"

The butler clicked his tongue in annoyance "There is no doctor in town. Whenever the Lord is sick we must always bring him to the city, which happens quite often and the Lord is not quite happy about the fact. Not that you would know, it's not like you can go anywhere anymore" He finished with a smirk of superiority… as if saying 'it sucks to be you, glad that I'm not'. "We could use a doctor around here though" He dared to add.

But I just couldn't hear him anymore… My mind got stuck at some point while he was speaking… 'There is no doctor in town'… But that can't be true… Master is real… I know he is real… He must be out there, somewhere… He'll come back, he'll look for me… I'm sure of it…

So why… am I feeling… so hopeless…? My tears won't stop… I can't sob anymore… I don't have the strength to cry anymore… The world has abandoned me… Why should I even care…?

A sudden pain in the side of my jaw woke me from my stupor… It seems the butler was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't listening… He lost his patience and kicked me in the face… making me fall flat on my arm… "I have no idea what's up with you today you better quit it out now. If the Lord notices you so energetic he would get mad and lash out on all of us, and I rather want you to be the only one hurt than the entire mansion"

Once again, I wasn't listening… I lost interest long ago… I just kept massaging my jaw and arm as well as trying to wipe away the tears… I looked ahead and noticed that he had the door completely open now, even if he was blocking it entirely… That was when a little spark of hope ignited in my heart… I know Master is out there somewhere… Maybe he is not in the village now, but he will… eventually… and I'll be there… waiting for him to come back… Besides, I will not be alone… I know where Aura and Nebby live… I can get to them and explain what is happening… They will help me… I know it…

With these thoughts in mind, a sudden outburst of energy took over me, allowing me to stand up and sprint to the door in a few seconds. I even managed to push the butler away and run across the hallway "THE BRAT IS ESCAPING. SEIZE HER" I heard him yell from behind.

The next few minutes seemed like a dream… Numerous maids and butlers came out the different rooms in confusion and tried to catch me… But I was little and fast, I could find a way to slip out and go on. Even in this predicament… I couldn't help but smile… My feet hurt, my jaw is partially broken and my arm is bruised… and yet I ran… Ran for my life… I felt empowered… I felt like nothing could stop me now… Master mentioned something related to this feeling… An 'adrenaline rush' as he put it… It feels incredible…

Soon, I found myself in the middle of the main hall… The entrance doors are just a few meters away… Just a little more… and I'll be free again… I just need… to keep pressing on…

… until the doors opened themselves… and revealed the only man I wished I didn't have to see ever again: Collin Reginald… The man that turned my entire life… into a nightmare… was now standing right in front of me…

Suddenly, all my energies died out… and I stopped right by his side… My body began to shake… as my eyes dared to look up at him… His face was an undoubtedly depiction of anger… and with a deep voice, he asked "And where did you think you were going?" He was mad… He has just come back from a trip… and even saw me outside of my chamber… trying to escape… Oh n-no… I just made… e-everything worse…

In a second, he kicked me with force in the stomach… forcing the air out of my lungs… squeezing them in the process… I couldn't breathe anymore… I began to wail pathetically, desperately trying to fill my lungs… My former Master began to laugh like a maniac "You got a lot of nerve trying to leave this place while I'm away to avoid punishment" He yanked my head up… by pulling my hair… I couldn't even wince, I just needed to breathe…! "Well, guess what… Now you've done goofed" He grunted. "I OWN you! Your only purpose in life is to please me! You have no right to reclaim yourself over me! And I will make sure you won't forget…" My tears began to flow again… The enraged tone he used… The fact that I can't still breathe… Those words… that feel so familiar… There is no hope for me now… I-I'm sure… today will be the last day… I w-will get to see the sun… I d-didn't even… I didn't even get to see M-Master again… I c-couldn't even tell him that I loved him… I l-loved him like I never loved a person before… that I w-was glad… to have him… as m-my father…

And then… I broke… I began to cry… Cry like never before… Even some people around were wincing by the sound… This pain… I never felt so… desperate… I once said… that if I was in a dream… then to please never wake up… But now I'm awake… I don't want to face this anymore… I just want… to end this… I just want… to die…

"Hmph. Pathetic" My former Master said in amusement as he released me and looked to another butler "Ferdinand, prepare the sulfur trioxide. Tonight we will be having fun"

"W-What…?! My Lord, don't you think that's going too far? I don't think this i-"

"Did I ever ask for your input?!" My former Master yelled back… "Just prepare the damn thing for tonight! And make sure to get this broad clean before then!" He demanded with his usual angered tone… Not that I cared at all anymore… I was still crying on fetal position after I was able to breathe again… How I wish I never had…

In a moment, the main hall was silent again as the staff returned to their duties. Only my desperate weeping could be heard, I was devastated… even if I wanted to head back to my chamber… my body couldn't muster any strength to do so… I only wanted to cry myself to death… nothing in this life is worth the effort to try…

I felt a gentle but firm grip on my arm minutes after… I looked up and recognized a person… I couldn't make out the details on its face… as my tears clouded my vision… "Come now, don't make this complicated" The person said, a woman, possibly a maid… Her voice was soothing… yet frustrated… as if she tried to calm me down… but not really caring about it at all…

She pulled me up strongly and practically dragged me back to my chamber… I didn't resist… Why would I now…? It's too late… There's nothing I can try… I just wept… hoping that if I were to die tonight… then at least I wish it's quick… Everything will end… my suffering will end… I can finally rest… I can finally be free…

What was my former Master planning for me…? He mentioned something funny… The kind of thing… Master would have told me about… A chemical… I think he mentioned… I'm not sure what those are… Master said that some are beneficial to the human body… while others could be dangerous… I don't need to guess… which is awaiting for me tonight…

If only I noticed… that my body no longer had… any bruises… or burn marks…

* * *

I don't remember how long I've been here… The maid just left me in the chamber… as she apologized out of politeness… and locked me in… I immediately ran to a corner and kept crying for what it felt like hours… I'm not sure if I fell asleep at some point… I just didn't care anymore… Right now I'm still sitting here… waiting for the end to come… My eyes dully watching the traces of the stone slabs of my chamber…

Some images came into my mind during this time… Master's humble residence… The living room… The kitchen… The clinic… My bedroom… That shop full of clothes… that Aura runs… The café where Master and I ate the same day he gave me my dress… My very first dress… The books I learnt to read… thanks to Master's guidance… I tried to imagine the letters or words in my mind… just to make sure that there was something… ANYTHING that could tell me… that all of that was not a mere dream…

However, no letters came to mind… I could think of 'red'… and the pronunciation and color would come out… But no words or letters were to be found in my mind… I sighed… it's not like I didn't expect something to happen… A worthless being like me does not deserve hope at this point…

I even thought about faces… faces like Aura's or Nebby's… but mostly… Master's face was the one that stood out the most… His dark and messy hair… His prominent nose… His strong and stern eyes… that somehow bear kindness within them… The short and spiky beard… One would think a man like him was not a good person… He looks scary… I was so terrified when I looked at him at first… And yet… at some point… those features slowly turned into something nice… warm… comforting… Suddenly, the face of the man I was so scared of… turned into the face of the person I wanted to be with the most…

The image of his face soon made me remember the times we've been together… The first day I met him… The first meal he gave me that night… The kind words he spoke after I made a mess cleaning… That morning when he showed me how to properly clean myself… The first day we went out together… The day he showed me what TV is or taught me how to cook pancakes… The day I learnt to read… The he saved me from a crazy patient… and brought me my first toy…

Those memories… hold such a precious place in my mind… It makes me think that I was truly valuable… That people could really care about me… That I could have a family to love and turn to… For once… I could be myself… And it always… makes me smile…

But these thoughts must perish now… forever… That was all just a lie… A cruel reality my mind created just so I could escape from the harsh truth… Nobody would care about a miserable, expendable and broken **slave**. I have forgotten this… Master helped me see what it could have been… What could have awaited me if things were different… if I was stronger… if I wasn't so useless… I can't thank him enough for being with me all that time… but that Master is long gone… I must face the truth… and accept that the world hated me even before I was born… This is who I am… nothing more…

At some point… I could hear the door opening… I didn't try to see who it was… It won't matter, they are here to hurt me regardless of their identity… So who cares about it…

The only thing I noticed is that a glass of water and a piece of bread were left by the door, probably expecting for me to eat… I looked up to see my meal there, waiting for me to reach it… the same meal I grew accustomed once… and didn't miss at all…

The piece of bread was a small one, I probably could have gripped it within my tiny hand… It looked dirty, or even rusty… The crust was darkened, and not because of overcooking… I'm sure of it… I bet that it even has mold in it… Practically an unhealthy and poor thing to eat overall.

The water was not much better… The glass looked stained, a sign of it not being scrubbed… The water seemed normal, but I know for a fact that this is dishwasher water… not actual potable water… The glass itself was broken from top to bottom… It seemed as if it was about to break any second… I could even cut my lips drinking from there…

My stomach grumbled in anticipation at the sight of the familiar food… despite the rejection feeling that came with it… In normal circumstances, I would have chomped on it like it was the last meal I could take… but as things are now… I don't want to eat… Part of it is because I have tasted better food… even if in dreams… that's why those tastes feel so distant now… And now returning back to bread is… underwhelming…

But the main reason that I don't want to eat… is because I am simply not going to… not anymore… My stomach screams and hurts like never before… I need that bread now… But I won't give it the pleasure… Even if it hurts… even if I have to suffer slowly… even if I starve myself to death… it's not really worth the try… when I already know that eating will only prolong the inevitable… So no… I am not going to keep this up like the idiot I was…

I kicked the meal away… far from where I can see it… breaking the glass in the process… My former Master will be mad when he sees it… I know it… It doesn't matter anymore… It's not like my punishment can get any worse than it already is… So I just came back to my corner and sit there… hugging my legs close to the chest… drawing lines on the floor and walls… as minutes passed like ages and ages with no end…

After hours of waiting, the light outside was dimming as the sun was setting… It even started to rain at some point… The chamber was getting darker minute by minute… I felt slightly more anxious now… Darkness was always something I couldn't cope with… That's why I always tried to sleep by now… so I could rest easy… even if I could not sleep at all…

I heard the door opening again, offering light coming from the hallway… The staff must have come to… 'bathe' me… or more specifically: drench me with cold water until they could no longer smell me… I looked up to see the same butler who scolded me this morning, accompanied by other two maids. They were carrying candles to light up the room… a big empty bucket where I could fit in… and a couple of smaller buckets, presumably filled with water… The man looked at the side to discover the discarded bread and broken glass… He clicked his tongue and shook his head… "Disappointing…" He simply said "Alright ladies, you know what to do" He ordered the maids while they nodded…

One of them began to pour the water into the bigger bucket as the other gently pulled up the cloth I was dressed in… Leaving me completely exposed to the people in the room… The air was slightly colder…but the difference was minimum… Not that the rag could have covered enough for me to be warm…

My eyes then wandered to the buckets the other maid was handling… They were made out of metal… They must be really heavy… with that much water inside it… They could crush that maid's head if she were to lose her grip on them… It would take… so little effort… and it would be swift…

In a second, I pushed away the maid that undressed me and forcefully grabbed the bucket the other maid possessed and held it high up above my head… The staff were looking at me in shocked… surprised at what the whimpering scum has just done… I let out a single smile… right before releasing the bucket of my grip…

The impact was incredible… My entire head felt like it was split in half… even my ears were ringing strongly… and my vision blurred and blackened… I felt another hit at the side of my head… and water caressing my face… I must have fell into the bucket… which is now practically full… My mouth was being filled with water… as I tried to breathe… My lungs began to burn… It looks like I'll drown here… Finally… I can make this come to an end… I can finally have my sweet release…

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my skull… and I could no longer feel the water… My throat began coughing out of instinct… trying to get the water out of my lungs… Then, a resounding slap on my cheek… My vision was trying to focus… while I could hear the angered tone of the maid…

"What were you even thinking?!" She said feigning worry… I lazily touched my face… to feel a small trace of blood that started on my head… maybe because of the bucket… "You could have yourself killed!" The other maid followed…

"Ugh, cut that crap already" The butler retorted as he grabbed me by the arm strongly… "Listen up, you little piece of shit. The only reason you are here, the only reason we take care of you is because the Lord has the perfect toy to break when he is angry. Everyone in this mansion has a role to fulfill, yours is to sit quietly and let yourself be abused to his desires. If you are not here to do so, the Lord will choose another toy to break, so don't try to escape your duties, because we will not let you take the easy way out"

I didn't react… He wasn't telling me anything I hadn't realized before… I am not stupid… By keeping me alive they are only saving themselves… They don't care about what happens to me… "So just stay put and play the part, you got me?" I simply nodded lazily… not even looking at his face…

Minutes later, I was sitting idly on the bucket full of the cold water… My body shivered pathetically… and my teeth clacked together slightly… The maids were scrubbing my body as they tried to get me clean… Although scrubbing is a soft way of putting it… They were rather scraping forcefully with a rough sponge my entire body… no soap at all… Just enough to remove any dirt or dust from my body… but without any intention to make it look clean at all… I winced in pain as my skin was beginning to redden from the rough treatment…

But I wasn't even wondering why they were so merciless today… I tried to kill myself… I tried to escape my duties… and they wouldn't have liked it if I made it… They see it as a way to escape our Master's cruelty… so they will be jealous if someone does indeed escape… whether alive or not… As such, they are following the 'If I fall you are going down with me'…

It kept raining outside… It got stronger in fact… Raining was something that always relaxed me on quiet days… even when I thought I was living with Master… But tonight felt different… It felt like an omen… and a bad one… a really bad one… Is this what death row prisoner feel when the time of their execution comes…? It's such a nasty feeling… No one should feel like this… ever… But there is nothing I can do now… nor do I want to do anything to prevent it…

The maids and butler were finally done with their task, as they took a whole bucket of cold water and poured it all at once over my head… making me drown momentarily before reaching out and cough for air… They immediately pushed me out of the bathtub-like bucket… making me trip on me feet and fall flat on the floor… my body still wet…

They didn't even throw me a towel so I could dry myself… They simply expect the water to dry itself… possibly wanting me to catch a cold… as my poor excuse of clothing barely can keep me warm… "I'll be taking these. You're lucky we don't bust you about this so the Lord can be somewhat merciful with you" The butler said as he picked the broken shards of the glass and the piece of bread… which I'm sure has hardened like a rock by now… "Too bad you are not eating today, don't blame us if you end up starving. But you can keep this up for long, you will eat sooner or later" He added grimly, an evil smirk crossing his lips… as if he was saying 'You will never get out of this…'

I don't get what is he trying to make me understand… Why is the staff so obsessed to keep me alive at this point…? Our Master has finally grown tired of me… He was even preparing something for me for tonight… That means I will not survive this… he will kill me when the time comes… There is no worse punishment than death… right…?

* * *

More hours passed… The chamber was completely dark now… Only the sound of the rain let me know that I was still conscious… At some point… a storm began… The chamber would momentarily lighten by a lightning outside… shortly followed by the strong bang of the thunder…

As for me… I was rather scared again… Alone in the dark… strong thunders outside… and only my own breathing to keep me company… It was complete isolation… and it was driving me crazy… I forgot what it feels to truly be alone in this room… and now I'm paying the consequences…

The rest of the mansion grew silent long ago… I lost track of time… I'm not sure if it was barely later than dinner time… or if it was already past midnight… I was tired… as I was through the entire day… and yet I couldn't close my eyes even if I tried to… Besides… it's so dark that it really doesn't matter if they are open or closed…

It wasn't until I heard the door opening again… that I could finally see something… Two man stepped in… carrying candles, a chair and all sorts of items… The one that stuck out the most was a big transparent can with a strange liquid inside of it… Is that… what my former Master… was preparing for me…? Why does it seem… so familiar…?

"Stand up, bitch. Time to play" That strong voice echoed into my head… Suddenly… I felt terrified once again… I was ready to face this nightmare… until I heard his voice again… This man… scares me… like no one has ever did before…

I timidly complied… as I stood up… still naked and wet from my previous bath… shivering like a lost puppy on the street… "What the hell are you waiting for now, you dumbass?! Tie her up already!" He shouted angrily at the butler who accompanied him…

The other man rolled his eyes when our Master was not looking and brought the chair right in the middle of the chamber… and then looked at me expectantly… Are they really… tying me up on it…?

"Come now, sit down here" The butler said sternly… no sign of pity in his voice… I tried to move… but the anticipation of it… prevented me to do so… Being restricted… unable to move or escape… Forcing themselves on me will I cannot resist… I am familiar with this feeling… but this anxiety… this sensation of helplessness… is something I always dreaded…

"W-What…?" Were the first words I said… in hours and hours…

I-I'm starting to have doubts on this… I d-don't want to sit there… I d-don't want to find out what comes next… "Sit on the damn chair already!" I heard my former Master yell… right before… he f-forcefully pushed me down… I tried to struggle… But the men… had a strong hold on me… T-They forced my hands at the back of the chair… and tied m-my wrists together tightly… I tried to kick… buy time to free my hands… b-but they took my legs… and t-tied them to the front legs of the chair too…

I w-was hyperventilating now… This is getting m-more dangerous by the second… T-This is not like being locked in a chamber… I t-truly have no chance to escape this… I'm… at their complete m-mercy now…

"P-Please…" I whispered meekly… finally beginning to fear… for my life…

"Whining now? Don't tell me you were not seeing this coming?" My former Master m-mocked… He firmly gripped me by the cheeks… a-and forced me to look up at his demonic face… "It's been so long since you looked so cornered…" He said longingly… j-just like a predator gazes at its pray… right b-before biting on its neck… "I am so going to enjoy breaking you tonight…" He spoke those words… w-with a grim amusement on his tone… right before a t-thunder… followed it up…

"Please… N-No…" I manage to m-muster… as tears began to flow down my cheeks… I d-didn't want this anymore… "I-I'll do anything… P-Please… don't do this… I-I'm begging you…"

The man only smirked… as his tongue caressed his lips "Yeah… That's right, baby. Keep begging…" He added… a n-new lust in his voice… I have n-never heard before… My eyes widened… in c-cruel realization…

"Ferdinand" My former Master ordered strictly… as the butler approached the chair… and turned a handle I hadn't seen until now… The chair began to turn… with me on it… The back was folding back… while the seat itself got higher… In a second… I found myself in a lying down position… my hands still tied under the chair…

I hurriedly looked forward… realizing that… m-my exposed female parts… were f-facing my former Master directly… "You have tried to escape from this home this morning… If there is one thing I hate the most are runaways… So, it's only fair to ground the naughty child… and I've got just the perfect punishment for you" He smirked evilly… a-as I heard him unbuckling his pants…

"N-No…! D-Don't do this, I'm begging you…! I-I-I will do anything…! I w-will accept anything you do to me…! P-Please…! Anything but this…!" I screamed… m-my voice now weak from the tears…

"Aww… Don't be so scared, little one… A slut like you will soon find to enjoy how this feels in your filthy little cunt" A sudden t-touch on the entrance of my v-vagina… sent a shiver down my spine… I dared to look down… and find that his… thing was… too big…! It's not going to fit in… He w-will b-break my insides…! "Besides, you better loosen up and relax. We will be here the whole night" N-No…! I don't want this to happen…! I don't want him inside me…!

"No! Please! Don't do this! I'm begging you! Please! Someone help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs… Desperately clinging to any hope I could get… But deep down I knew… I was done for… But I didn't want to accept it…! I don't want any of this…! Not like this…!

"Quiet now, you bitch!" My former Master said angrily as he forcefully stuffed a dirty rag into my mouth and tied it behind my neck… My mouth was packed… I c-couldn't pronounce… I couldn't even try to bite my tongue…!

"Mmphhg!" I began to flail my entire body… I tried to resist… But I was firmly restricted… I-It only took him to grip my waist strongly… so I could not move my waist anymore…!

"Now then… Tonight I will be having baby clams… Enjoy the meal!" He screamed triumphantly… right before inserting himself deeply into me… without mercy…

"MMPHHGGGG" I screamed through my gag… My entire body was stiff… I began to feel dizzy… This pain is so unbearable… It feels as… if my body was being split apart…

"Hey! Don't you dare fall unconscious on me now, the fun is just getting started!" My former Master quickly said… pulling back and thrusting quickly… forcing me to scream again through my gag…

I kept struggling and pushing the cloth with my mouth… but the pain and thrusts only made it worse… I couldn't focus… My strength was leaving my body by the minute… Please… I didn't do anything… I-I swear… I d-didn't do anything…!

"Yes… Yes…! That face… Keep doing it. Show me how a worthless slut realizes who she belongs to!" I shook my head defiantly… even if I was crying out of fear… N-No…! That's not true…! I don't belong to anyone…! Master showed me…! I belong to myself…! You may own my body… but I will never give my soul to you…! "Feisty even now, uh? Good, I like it when they resist…" He added with such malice in his voice… that made me freeze in shock…

Without giving up on his attempt to desecrate me… he brought up some kind of tube… It had a narrow end and a rubber pump in the back… Is that some kind of syringe…? "This might sting a little, but you can bear with it right?" He added… That's when I noticed some kind of dirty brown liquid inside the syringe…

Right then… the storm got worse… a thunder could be heard every few seconds… and the chamber flashed intermittently… An ironic development… for what was going through my mind at that point… A lot of nasty memories that my brain tried to conceal… came back to my mind… and a grim realization came with it… My unscathed skin… The stormy night… The liquid in the syringe… It can't be… It can't be…!

"MMMMPPHHGGG!" I struggled even harder… the chair threatening to fall down if it wasn't for my former Master having a hold on me… I recognized it… I know what that liquid is…! This is it… The worst night I had to live through my entire life… is happening right in front of my eyes all over again…! No… No…! NO…! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE…!

"Hmm? I see you recognize it! Great! Give it a quick shot, will ya?" He stated nonchalantly… as he pressed the pump… and the acid was poured on my chest… It burns… It burns…! IT BURNS…! My chest…! It's all red…! The skin is burning…! I don't even… I don't even feel him ravishing me anymore…!

"Uhh, I see! I told you it would sting, but you kids never listen to your grownups" The man mocked me even now… "Well, time for you to face the consequences…!"

Wait… What are you…? N-No…! He is trying to pour it on my belly and legs…! No! NO! STOP THAT! "MMPPHHGG" My body feels numb…! I can't… I can't feel my legs…! WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEGS…?! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE…! JUST LET ME DIE!

"That's right! Whimper! Cry! Show me that weak and pathetic face of yours some more!" He screamed like a beast… But I can't listen… The pain has taking over all of my senses… It's like a whole new reality… Only pain remains… "Why don't we kick things up a notch?"

Uh…? What is he…? "Open wide, slut!" He has taking the entire bucket… The bucket which is full of acid…! AND HE IS GOING TO BATHE ME ENTIRELY WITH IT…! N-No… Don't do this… For the love of God, don't do this…! DON'T DO THIS…!

" **NOOOOOOOOO**!"

* * *

My eyes opened in a second. It was late at night, yet I don't feel tired… I barely looked at the window to see that a storm has started… but I heard someone screaming. It must have come from this very house. It took me a second to realize who the owner of that scream was… "Sylvie…?!" I whispered in terror. Last night I left my little heaven to rest peacefully… as she held her new cuddly friend in her sleep…

But now she is screaming… a deafening scream I have never heard from her… What has happened…? Did she fall from the bed…? Did the storm wake her up…? It's not the first time she has seen a storm… then again I think this is the first time I saw one so powerful…

These questions were meaningless now… One thing was certain: my little girl has screamed. She needs help…

That's what I told myself as I ran frantically to the hallway and stormed into Sylvie's bedroom… "Sylvie, what's wrong?!" I screamed panicked as I turned on the lights…

Sylvie was just sitting there… on top of her bed… Her body shivered like an abandoned puppy out in the rain… Her hair was messy… probably due to sweating a lot… Her eyes, though open wide in terror, were red and puffy… as tears damped her entire face… She was literally startled… That's why I knew the storm had nothing to do with this… She must have had a nightmare…

"… M-Master…?" Her quiet voice asked innocently… as if she wasn't believing what she was seeing…

"Hey…" I smiled, considerably calmer now that I see she's relatively fine. I took a sit beside her on the bed, careful to not startle her more than she was "Are you alright, sweetheart…?" I whispered tenderly, slowly moving my hand towards her and making sure she saw it… Wouldn't want to feel a sudden touch now, right?

"M-Master…?" She asked again, the innocence never leaving her voice… It pained me to listen to her… After last night, when she accidentally called me… ' **Papa** '… I felt… so conflicted… but I like… how it sounds… I felt so emotional when she called me something like that… I never had kids… I never had plans to raise one myself… But after hearing her last night… the thought hasn't left my mind ever since…

So now, hearing her calling me 'Master' back feels… off. But now it's not the time for this. "It's okay, Sylvie. It was just a nightmare…" I said while caressing her cheek. "It's okay…" I repeated softer this time.

For a second, her eyes were locked with mines… until she finally broke in tears… "MASTER!" She yelled while jumping into my arms and digging her face into my chest… Her small arms wrapped tightly around me, not wanting to let go "Master…! M-Master…!" She repeated… over and over… as if fearing I would just disappear… vanish from her arms right there… and leave her behind…

It broke my heart… I've never seen her so scared before… Whatever it is she was dreaming about, it must have truly terrified her… I was planning on letting her tell me what was it about, but I guess I better now. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her, as I picked her up and placed her on my lap… "It's okay honey… I'm right here, I'm right here…" I whispered affectionately, while caressing her hair and kissing her head… "I will not go… I'm right here…"

We kept going for several minutes… maybe close to an hour… But she just kept weeping and calling for me… no matter how many times I called for her back… She's completely traumatized, she is not listening to reason anymore… "My baby…" I said to myself in pity… I cannot leave her like this, I must calm her down somehow…

I shifted her posture so she was now resting her head sideways to my chest, as I tried to make her listen to my heartbeat… I also tried to cup her head between my arm, just like a baby. It proved to be difficult, as her grip on me was a really tight one, even for her.

Once in this position I hummed again, just like I did last night. But it was useless… she still wailed away… no matter how loud I hummed… and the thunders outside were not helping either… I sighed in defeat… "So it has come to this, uh?"

I remembered… that this happened to me once… when I was just a toddler… My mother did not panic, she knew how to calm me down… Before I noticed, I was listening to her melodic voice… singing… It was a short, simple song… that somehow managed to bring peace to my mind… She even taught me the lyrics… so I could always _remember_ her… no matter how far she was…

That was long ago, and I am not that confident of myself… I remember the lyrics, but I am not a singer… But when I look down at the desperate Sylvie… I know I must do it, embarrassed or not…

I brought her body closer out of affection… and making sure she could still listen to my heartbeat… I also covered her other ear… so she could focus on my voice and ignore the thunders… I took a deep breathe, and started to sing…

 _Remember me… though I have to say goodbye…  
Remember me… don't let it make you cry…  
For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart…  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart…_

 _Remember me… though I have to travel far…_  
 _Remember me… each time you hear a sad guitar…_  
 _Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be…_  
 _Until you're in my arms again…_  
 _Remember me…_

I quickly sniffed once I finished… ironically remembering the time when my mother smiled after seeing me looking at her calmed down… I was so invested while singing that I failed to notice that Sylvie has stopped crying loudly… and was now sobbing and sniffing slightly… as she looked up at me in amazement…

I couldn't help but giggle a little once I looked at her face "Hello…" I whispered playfully, caressing her forehead with my finger, glad that she was finally back…

"M-Master…" She said once again… calmer now and fixing her eyes to focus on me. "I had… a nightmare…" She said naively as her voice faltered at the thought…

"I can see that…" I replied with a smile "But it's okay now, I'm here for you" She slowly rested her hand upon my chest… moving it around in little motions, as if she wanted to confirm that I was real…

"Do you feel better now?" I asked, to which she replied with a slow nod and a tiny smile… I briefly looked outside and saw that the storm was easing off, even if it doesn't seem to end anytime soon… "Well, let's try and come back to sleep, okay?"

"M-Master…" She interrupted… The look in her eyes was a pleading one, and I smiled knowing full well what she was going to say next "C-Can I… sleep with you…? J-Just for tonight…?" She asked innocently "I-I don't think… I can go back to sleep… i-if I'm alone…" Of course you can't… I can't even begin to imagine what was that nightmare you had… but if it traumatized you that bad, even I would be afraid to go back to sleep… Not to mention the fuss outside with this storm…

"Of course, honey…" I whispered tenderly… as I picked her up into my arms like a baby… She shifted in my grip to a more comfortable position… and closed her eyes peacefully… For a moment, I thought she wanted to say something else, but fell asleep before she could manage to. I simply kissed her forehead before bringing her back to my own bedroom…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter was… quite more hardcore than I intended it to be in the first place. I may have gone too overboard trying to convey what Sylvie's suffering was, but I think I like it more this way.**

 **And you guessed it, yes, I have seen Coco because I'm such a sucker for Disney and Pixar. I can say that I have seen it twice already, and cried like a bitch on both of them. Seriously, 'Remember Me' is such an incredible song. No matter how many times I listen to it, I always cry. Always.**

 **Anyway, I hope this can appease your worries: This story is not done. It might take a while to finish, but it will be. I promise.**

 **Until next time! Leave a review if you liked it and see y'all next chap.**


	8. Memories

**Hey there! It's been a while, I know. And I'm sorry it took me this long. I could've started writing sooner, if it weren't for the fact that I failed one of my finals. So I had to retake that one, AND I PASSED! So now I'm totally free the rest of the summer!**

 **This being said, without further ado, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Memories_

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… T!" I heard Nebby singing for the umpteenth time since we began this ride. Granted, I may have been the one proposing we do something to distract ourselves on the ride… but this was growing annoying by the second.

"Tree…" I said unamusingly.

"Shoot! You got it right again! How do you do that?!" She said in excitement as if I just solved the riddle of the century.

"Maybe because you have already thought about the same word five times already in just these last 30 minutes" I replied tired. This game was getting stupider and stupider and I didn't realize until now.

"H-Hey, that's not true! I have said other words too!"

"Yeah… like 'green'" I said with a chuckle.

"Hmph! If you're so grumpy about it then why don't YOU think of a word?!" She replied just a little frustrated, I bet she was pouting as well.

"You know what? Alright, I'll bite… I spy with my little eye something beginning with D" I said with an ironic smile.

"Hmm, that's a tough one! Let's see… Duck?"

"Not quite" I said, my smile growing bigger.

"Aww… What do you think it is, Sylvie?" The joyful maid asked the other girl who was sitting next to her on the back.

"I don't know…" Sylvie replied absentmindedly. She has grown tired of the game like me at some point and is now looking out of the window with fascination.

"So you two give up? Alright, I was thinking of 'desperation'" I said nonchalantly, like I just stated your regular child-game-friendly thing.

"What?! But that is something you can't spy with your little eye!" Nebby exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh, I sure can spy it sitting right just behind me" I chuckled darkly.

"Oh, come on! You two are ruining the game!" She said angrily.

"It's not like it wasn't bound to happen, the ride up to the mountains is a rather monotonous one. You can only see trees, trees and more trees…" I said exhausted… and we still have two more hours to go…

"Hey, that's not true! I swear a saw an owl about 48 trees ago!" That's quite… specific… "Besides! We also saw a small pack of bunnies and deers don't you remember?"

"They were so cute…" Sylvie whispered to herself at the thought of the animals we actually saw a while ago, squeezing tenderly the doll I bought her weeks ago.

"True, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here Nebby" I sighed as I recalled the events that led to where we were right now. The cold winter has just started a little while ago, it even snowed somewhat sometimes on the village but it was never quite enough to actually leave snow on the ground. Those days I always found Sylvie sitting right next to the window, silently contemplating the little white dots falling down the sky. She never really asked about it, but I could tell it was the first time she could enjoy such scenery. In retrospective, I would have loved it to snow a little more in order to build a snowman with her just once. It was obvious that the idea of just fooling around the snow was one she was incredibly excited to indulge into.

And that's when I came up with this little trip. I know for a fact that up in the highest parts of the mountain near the village it snowed heavier but not much for it to make a blizzard so it was safe for holiday trips. I proposed to her that we could go up there for the weekend. If I remember correctly there was a little hotel you could stay in on the mountain, and since I believe it is the only one you can find there I'm certain it is a crowded place during this time of the year, I hope they still have a room for us…

But ever since Sylvie knew about this plan there has been a… soft glimmer in her eyes I can never look away from. The innocent joy they express every time I talk about what we could do on this journey makes me anxious myself…

And so you must be thinking how did Nebby get mixed up in all of this? To be honest, I don't even know myself. It was back around 9 this morning when she just knocked on our door, carrying a huge backpack and saying she was ready to go. Apparently, Sylvie has excitedly telling her about this trip and at some point she simply decided to invite herself without any kind of warning…

* * *

" _Did you grab everything you need?" I asked Sylvie while I was double checking my own stuff._

" _Yes Master… Gloves, hat, boots, coat, toothbrush… I made sure I have everything you told me I needed to bring" She said diligently._

" _Good girl! Did you already closed the suitcase then? Do you want me to put it into the trunk?" I asked politely but she seemed to fidget a little in the place… I know this sign of hers, she wants to request something but fears it might be stupid or too pretentious, but I know the little things she asks are important to her and are not that much big of a deal. She yet needs to understand that, but I'm being patient and understanding with her. She will cross that bridge one day, but I'll gladly take her hand while she does so if she needs me to. "It's okay sweetie-pie, you know you can tell me…"_

" _U-Um… It's just… I can't find Wendy…" Ah, of course… Wendy is the name she picked for the doll I bought her. She brought it with her wherever she went, as if it was her own personal lucky charm… or Jiminy Cricket. Technically speaking, being that she may be on her 14 or 15, she's being too childish to be this attached to a doll, and yet I couldn't care less about it. If she wants to bring her little friend she has all the right to do so._

" _Oh right! I forgot to tell you I picked her up last night, she was kind of dirty so I washed her up. She should be in the kitchen on the clothe line, nice and clean!" I winked at her playfully. She rushed to the kitchen and came back with the little toy, clutching it with a childish smile on her lips._

" _Now I am ready Master!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm as I closed my own suitcase._

" _Great! Now we are ready to g-!" I was interrupted by a couple of vigorous knocks on the main door, someone must be in a hurry to see me. But who could it be? I closed the clinic for today so it can't be a client that's for sure._

 _Instead of figuring out who it was, I opted for the quickest solution that is basically opening the door, and there I found the person I least expected "N-Nebby?!"_

" _Hey there Devy! Glad I could make it… in time…!" She huffed tiredly. "I'm ready for the trip! Oh, you don't know I excited I am to enjoy the snow! I barely go up to the mountain you see?" She kept talking in excitement while I was just there perplexed._

" _W-Wait a second Nebby, what are you doing here?"_

" _I already told ya man! I'm here for the trip! Didn't I tell you I was coming?!"_

" _Uh… No."_

" _Oh…" And her excitement vanished in a second "W-Well I heard from Sylvie you two were going up there… and I really really wanted to join, but I guessed I forgot to ask, ha ha…" She timidly giggled._

* * *

Good grief…

However, it's not like I could turn her down like that when she was already packed and ready to go. Besides, Sylvie seemed somewhat content for her to come with us, and that is something I would always praise her for. She is basically getting more comfortable around a girl she can truly call a 'friend' without having to turn to me. I will never restrict that.

"Well, what do you propose we do then?" I faintly heard Nebby ask.

"Hell if I know, I'm already busy here driving and paying attention to the road. You come up with the ideas".

"Yeah, I would if you stopped turning them down the moment you get bored, hmph!" The maid pouted again.

"Alright alright, geez!" It's not like I do not appreciate Nebby coming with us but I'm sure this trip would have been way calmer without her. Sylvie would have just been looking out of the window and I could just focus on the road ahead. Nice music from the radio included and we are done. "Okay so… what about telling me about what you have been doing this week?"

"You sure you want me to talk about that?!" She sounds as if she does not want to say a thing… but the grin she has right now tells me she REALLY wants to talk about it. "Oh you can't even begin to imagine how it was! First, there's this new guy they hired last month! Pretty nice guy, but it gives me the creeps! He just doesn't stop staring at my butt! And I'm like 'dude, stop that! You're like twenty years older than me!'. But I can't say a thing cuz then the boss will be mad and tell us we are giving a bad image to that café! So I must always smile to that creep can you believe it?!" Oh god… she just went full on a whirlwind of words… I lost track on what was she trying to say… "And then you have these common folks who are just jerks! They yell at you demanding your attention like I'm their freaking momma! And they expect you to bring their food in less than a minute! Sometimes they don't even pay! Can you imagine how the boss gets frustrated every time it happens?! As if it's my fault there are bastards out there who eat for free! And also-!"

"You know, on second thought just don't. I think I can grasp how it is…"

"Thank god there are nice customers like you two! You make my day better just by passing through!" Whew… missed a bullet there… "And how 'bout you Devy? How is it treating old folks lately?"

"You are certain not only old people would need a doctor right?" I could hear her giggle on the back "And good, I guess. Nothing really worth mentioning actually. Once you get the years of experience I have there is rarely a case that gets you off-guard. I basically know the proper remedy for a problem a pacient might have before they even tell me what it is".

"Wow! Sounds like a super power!" She said joyfully… Is it really that big of a deal? "And what about you Sylvie? What have you been doing this week?" The maid turned tenderly to her friend.

"Not much…" The girl vaguely responded, still distracted by the forest.

"She has been reading a lot lately" I decided to fill the blanks seeing as Sylvie had something to occupy her mind with. "We have a bunch of books she has been meaning to read these past few days. I could barely see her this week without a book in her hands" I chuckled in humor. I could see Sylvie in the back blushing and hiding her face with Wendy.

"Uh, an avid reader are we? I also love to read! Though I barely have any time to do so with my job at the café…" Nebby pouted in sadness. Meanwhile, I was just looking at my little girl with pride. It has been a couple of weeks since she started reading those little children books, and she has been getting better every day. She has even dared to pick a bunch of juvenile genre as of late. You know, adventure, fantasy, science fiction, suspense, sometimes a mix of those… She practically devoured books, and since she can now read at your average adult pace it doesn't take too much time for her to finish. Good thing I have a lot of books I kept from when I was younger and some that where left abandoned at that clinic when I moved to the village. I can already picture her asking me to buy more books for her to read…

But what got me delighted was that sweet smile she had since we began the ride. This was the first time she left the village, the first time she got to experience how it was to just be out of your comfort zone, away from the everyday responsibilities and pick a place to simply take it slow and relax. She physically showed that excitement, clutching Wendy and practically bouncing on her seat. The ride up the mountain may be a nuisance, but if it means seeing my little angel this happy I will do it again as many times as necessary.

"You know Sylvie? We have to hang out more often! Just us as friends!" Nebby added happily as she intertwined her fingers with Sylvie's, a gesture that made the other girl smile timidly.

"Good luck with that, that village is not quite the most upbeat place in the world. The lack of shopping centers, cinemas, or places similar to those make things hard to the youth like you" I chuckled with a little pity. It was true that some young people hang around at the central plaza, but you grow accustomed to it rather quickly. That's why they mostly opt to head to the city and come back late in the night.

"Welp, then we just gotta hang out in the city! You're going to love it Sylvie! I will show you around and introduce you to my friends there! We can buy clothes together, eat at fancy restaurants and watch movies! Oh it'll be some much fun!" It was now Nebby was noticeably bouncing.

"I-I'll be glad to go with you Nebby…!" Sylvie said as if trying to replicate her enthusiasm, but failing. However, one could see she was genuinely excited as well. It was a sight worth seeing.

"And you shall join us as well, Devy!" Wait, what?!

"W-What?"

"You will come with us! You may be the doctor of town but you also need to just 'go with the flow' if you catch my drift! Trust me, it can get soooo boring to be stuck in that village for too long, it'll help you relax as well!" No Nebby that's not the case I'm afraid… "Oh, but I also understand how important is your job! You don't need to come with us all the time, once a week would be nice tho!"

"N-No Nebby, I am not joining you two" I said, a dead serious tone I was not intending to use. Instinctively, my hand reached out to clutch a particular accessory I brought with me for this trip "You two can just go and enjoy on your own, don't mind me. If you need a ride you can get there by bus I believe"

"W-What? But why don't you want to come?" Nebby sounded disheartened… Ugh, now I feel bad.

"It's nothing really important Nebby, it's just that… me and urban environments don't really get along, heh…" I chuckled lightly in order for them to simply drop the matter at that… The real reason however… was that I am not exactly fond with the city because of the memories it brings… Specially, the painful ones. My parents, my past as a doctor… no matter how many years have passed, going to the city makes me remember those as if it was just yesterday… It's not like I get too emotional about it; if it's strictly necessary to go there then sure, I will go. But otherwise I try to avoid going as much as I can… Maybe I have yet to overcome the fact that they are gone…

"David…?" I heard the soft voice of Sylvie calling out for me… I forgot I told her to drop the 'Master' thing whenever we were out in order to avoid any kind of suspicion. It was hard for her at first… but she was slowly adapting to call me David… even at home…

I dared to look at her through the rear mirror to find that she was looking at me with a troubled expression… She must have sensed there was something more to what I was letting on… and now I am feeling even guiltier… I hate to leave Sylvie in the dark, but this is something I'd rather cope with by myself. I simply looked at her with a forced smile and winked at her… However, she looked back outside with a dissatisfied look in her eyes. She knew I was hiding something…

"U-Umm… Okay then! We will make sure to bring you something nice back when we go alright?" Nebby interrupted, trying to lighten up the uneasy atmosphere between us.

"No need for that really. As long as you keep Sylvie safe and make her happy you got me seal of approval and utmost satisfaction" I added with humor to help her come back to a playful ambiance inside this car. But I could see that Sylvie was still looking outside of the window, the glimmer of curiosity absent now… She is thinking about what is troubling me… Great David, now you made her worry…

Well, I guess we'll have to keep up with Nebby's games for the rest of the trip… Joy.

* * *

After two hours by car, we finally arrived at where the hotel was, surrounded by a forest covered in white. Both girls in the back were glued to the windows and looking with awe at the white scenery, the overwhelming color of green far behind us now.

"Well, we're here. Out you go everyone!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. I could finally rest… All those hours at the steering wheel really did a number on my poor back…

"Wohooo! This'll be so much fuuuun!" Nebby yelled while rolling around on the ground, coating her clothes in snow.

"Now now, let's just leave that for later. For now we need to book in the hotel" I just hope they still have room for us… There are a lot of cars parked in here.

As we went inside the building, the nice warmth from the main foyer welcomed us. There were a bunch of people just hanging around here. It's understandable, it's quite cold outside so people prefer to simply chat here. Sylvie was already gazing around in curiosity, taking in all the new things and places she was seeing in such short time. Meanwhile, Nebby was already overly excited about this vacation, she just couldn't stand still.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" The old man behind the counter announced himself with a soft voice. Despite the cold weather outside, this man was dressing in a rather elegant outfit... Perhaps that's a little over the top for a humble hotel like this.

"Good morning, I was wondering if there was any room for three available. One adult and two children" I spoke just as politely.

"Did you make any reservations?" The man asked while typing at a surprising fast pace on the desk computer he had at the side of the counter.

"No sir, we did not"

"Well you are in luck. We still have a room for three. Do you require any further services? Daily cleaning for instance?"

"No thank you. I was instead wandering if I had to pay for the meals"

"Oh, do not worry. That service comes included with the stay. Being the only place around here we must ensure our guests are properly fed" It makes sense. How nice of them "Here's the schedule for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Make sure to be there at the time it displays"

"Sure, thank you"

"Lastly, how long will you stay?"

"It'll be just for tonight. We'll leave tomorrow in the evening"

"Very well, here are the keys for your room. The elevator is turning that corner. We humbly wish you a comfortable stay" The old man declared with a smile. I returned the gesture, it's always nice to be treated with such formality and hospitality.

"Hey! What was that about 'two' children?!" Nebby asked annoyed.

"You are not exactly over eighteen you know?" I nudged her playfully which only served to make her groan in frustration. I chuckled at her childish behavior, ironically proving my point.

* * *

This place is so incredible…! It feels so warm and comfy, and people here seem so nice too… It's like I'm discovering a new world full of wonders that I was never aware of…! Master has brought us to this place to enjoy the snow… It was the first time I could see it so close…! I can't wait to feel it in my hands…

We arrived at the room that nice man offered us at the entrance. It was not much, aside from a small living room with a TV, a bedroom with a queen bed and another smaller bed, and a bathroom for last. Master's residence was surely bigger than this, but I think it'll suffice for these two days.

"Okay girls, you can unpack everything you may use these days and then we can go eat something before enjoying the entire evening out on the snow" Master stated nonchalantly. "I'll go to the bathroom real quick if you excuse me".

"Yeah! Let's put the show on the row!" Nebby rushed to the bedroom and started throwing things out of her suitcase "Hey Sylvie! Can both share the queen bed and Devy can sleep on the other smaller one! Are you okay with that Devy?"

"Fine for me!" I heard Master say from behind the bathroom door.

"Yay! Come Sylvie, let's get your things ready!" Nebby prompted me to get near her. Fortunately I didn't have much to pick up, I only needed to put my hat, gloves and coat on. I decided to leave Wendy here, I don't want her to freeze out there. I can always play with her tonight…

Once we were all ready, we passed by the buffet the hotel had… There were a lot of different foods I've seen Master preparing before and some that I have never seen! It tasted different, but delicious nonetheless! Master even had to stop Nebby before she tried to eat everything away… That girl sure has a big appetite!

Later, we finally got outside… and I could see the snow again… So white, so soft, so cold… like small milk candies, except that they are actually water. There were a lot of kids playing around and parents having friendly conversations while keeping an eye to their children. "Oooohh! This is my moment to shine!" Nebby yelled while picking up a bunch of snow, forming it into a ball and throwing it to one of the kids. Wh-Why did she do that…?! Those kids did nothing wrong…!

All the kids turned to look at Nebby with a shocked expression. They must be mad… Nebby should had not do that! And yet she is just grinning…! She threw a fist to the air and yelled "SNOWBALL WAR!"

Suddenly, everyone yelled just as excited and started to throw snowballs at each other! Is this… some kind of game…? "Private Sylvie!" Nebby called for me "C'mere! I will all the hands I need to dispatch the enemy troops! We shall not die today in this battlefield!" She said in a… overly epic tone. She sure was having fun! I couldn't help but giggle.

Subconsciously, my eyes wandered back to where Master was standing… He looked down to me with a smile in his face, he noticed I wanted to play too! He saluted with his hand on his forehead in a military fashion, just like Nebby's doing… "It appears that corporal Nebby requires assistance, deploy all units at once!"

"Roger!" I giggled, following their mock-war parody... it was so fun just playing pretend! I then ran up to the maid who just managed to build an improvised snow barricade.

"I see Captain Devy has sent reinforcements! Our goal here is to annihilate the enemy Private Sylvie! Don't take any prisoners!" She said just as excited as ever… I still found it funny, but I feel bad about the other kids…

"B-But Nebby… how do I do this…?" I asked timidly.

"It's easy!" She said softly, dropping the corporal act for now "You just pick a little bunch of snow, squeeze it like this so it's nice and tight aaaand you make a ball like this! See?" She showed me the little white ball. "And then you just throw it at your enemy! Here, try it!" And so she put the snowball on my palm… I took a moment to simply look at it carefully… its crunchy hardness leaving me fascinated.

Then, I looked up beyond the small barricade to see kids throwing balls at each other around the place. One of them was fairly close to where we were hiding, so I meekly threw the snowball to her back… She turned to me in surprise, I felt so guilty! "Oh! I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to-!" Suddenly I felt a light blow on my forehead, it felt cold… Did she… Did she just throw a ball back…?

I could see her giggling playfully while running away and looking back at me, as an indirect invitation to hit her again… And I finally felt why they were so excited…! This was so much fun! "N-Nebby, let's go!" I basically yelled from ecstasy, my voice and legs were shaking…! I could not stand still…! I-I have never felt this happy in my life…!

"You got it, Private Sylvie! Let's knock'em down!" The maid said while jumping out of the barricade and heading straight into the clamor of the battle. I dared to look back at Master once again, who was now smiling at me with pure delight… He loves seeing me happy… To think that I first doubted and feared him back when I first met him… Those days look so distant now… and it hasn't been a year yet… I can't believe how my life has changed just by staying with him…

And yet now I remember how distressed he sounded back in the car… He does not want to go to the city, the place he grew up… Now that I think about it… he has not spoken a word about his past either… Master, what is troubling you this much…?

"Sylvie! Don't just stand there!" Nebby's faint voice caught me off-guarded. I could see three other kids running to me with a snowball in their hands…! I forgot we were playing!

"S-Sorry!" I'll ponder these questions for later, Master will surely open up to me if I ask him to tell me what's wrong. For now, let me just enjoy my first… "snowball war"!

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME! It has been sooo long since I had such a good fight! Did you see us Devy?!"

"Yeah I saw. Though you may have been a little rough on those kids, keep in mind you're not exactly a 'kid' anymore" I mean, she practically made barrages of snowballs on every child she found in her way… It was quite savage.

"But did you see Sylvie move?! She was practically a blur between all the commotion, so agile and fast! The others could hardly strike her! IT WAS AWESOME!" Nebby described it rather dramatically, which managed a shy giggle from Sylvie.

"I-It was not that great…" She replied modestly. But honestly it surely was, who would have thought someone could run so fast on snow?! "I do have to agree Sylvie! You were great back there!" I couldn't help but to wonder if her past as a slave has something to do with it, but I'd rather not think too much about that at the moment.

Sylvie looked up at me with gratitude, a gleam of joy from my own flattery… or perhaps from something much more meaningful than that. She is the kind of girl to show her emotions through actions more than words. "Thank you…" She said with an intense look in her eyes. I couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Hey! What's that over there?!" Nebby said while trotting down a pathway into the winter woods "C'mon guys, let's see what it is!"

"Hey, don't run! You may get lost in there!" I yelled while going ahead to catch up with her. There was a straight dirt path that went into the woods. Surprisingly, there was a good bunch of flower along this path, who could have guessed there were flowers growing up here?

"Master! These flowers are so beautiful…!" Sylvie said while crouching beside the flowers to look at them more closely "Do you know what are the called?"

"Let's see…" I approached the girl and bent down a little "These look like Bellis, a special kind of daisy. Those look like winter hydrangea… and those in the back are surely primroses, it's surprising to find those this time of the year!" I exclaimed in surprise, my academic side getting the best of me.

"Its color look so magical… Hey, what about these one?" She asked, walking to a single flower sharing its roots with a decayed tree.

"Um… I'm not sure…" It seemed like a pink lily with a blue outline on each of its petals, aside from the fact that it had no stamen or pistil. I have never seen this flower before, not even in my tons of books back in my clinic. Maybe it is a genus I have never got a chance to read off? An invasive species in this environment? Or perhaps a recently mutated kind?

I suddenly realized that Sylvie was just smelling it and mere seconds later she started to cough rather roughly. "Are you okay?!" I asked while picking her up and patting her back.

"Y-Yeah… It's just that it had a really strong smell…" She muttered while coughing some more until it finally subsided. "Let's follow Nebby before she gets lost" Sylvie proposed while walking ahead, to which I nodded and started to follow her.

It wasn't long until we arrived at a wide clearing, a frozen lake in the center, surrounded by a line of trees.

"Wahoo!" if it weren't for this reckless girl who has just started skating on the ice… without ice skates "This day can't get any better…!"

"Stop! We don't know how thick the ice is! It may break!" I tried to reason to her.

"You worry too much Devy! See, I'm fi-! Fi-fi-fi!" She was now skidding and waving her arms awkwardly until she finally tripped and fell on her rear "Fine… Ouch".

"Told you to be careful" Well, at least we know now that this ice is thick enough. She still can't skate though. "Alright, enough playing around. Come back here before you trip any further".

"Hmph, you're no fun" She muttered while crawling out of the ice.

"I like this place…" I heard Sylvie whispering to herself. I must agree with her, this place is breathtaking. It was fairly distant from the hotel also, a perfect spot to enjoy some quietness and tranquility. You couldn't get lost either, you could tell apart the wooden walls of the small building between the trees. It makes you wonder how is that no one has come around here already.

"Welp, what now?" Nebby asked as she dusted the snow out of her clothes.

Looking around and finally deciding that no one would be coming around here I decided this was the perfect spot to begin what we came here for "I think it's about time we put our hands on the work" I stated while winking at Sylvie.

"Do you mean…?!" She quickly caught on joyfully.

"What? What does he mean?!" Ah that's right, we didn't fill Nebby about what we wanted to do. "Oh wait! I know, I know! Let me guess" She grinned mischievously… Oh no, don't tell me she…! "Do you wanna build a sno-"

"No. Just no"

"Aw come on! You gotta admit it is a cute song!"

"Yeah, and an overused one as well, so let's just sweep it under the carpet please…"

"Hey Devy you're just being mean! When will you stop ruining the mood?!"

"When you stop behaving like an overexcited child…" I blurted lightly without putting too much thought in it. Perhaps it sounded worse than I imagined…

"That's not fair, Sylvie is a child too!" True, but at least she is not jumping all over the place. Just look at her, so meek and cute. How could I be annoyed by her behavior…? Wait, is it possible that I'm biased here?

"P-Please stop it… I don't like it when people I value fight with each other…" Sylvie tried to intervene, which managed to make Nebby drop such trivial issue.

"A'ight then! Time to build our frozen friend!" She said while running off and gathering a small ball of snow. I guess she will make the bottom part of the body then. I crouched and picked a small bunch of snow, it has been years since I last made a snowman but I can remember how it goes. Meanwhile I saw Sylvie fidgeting, perhaps wondering what she should do.

"Do you want me to teach you how to make a snowman?" I asked nicely, receiving a shy nod from her end "Come here" She approached and crouched beside me to see what I was doing "To start off, you just need to make a little snowball like you did before in that snowball war" I instructed as I showed her the white rounded object "Once you do this, you just need to roll it on the ground for it to pick up more snow and become bigger and bigger, see?" I was rolling the ball in circles right in front of me just for Sylvie to see. The girl was now looking at the process in amazement, eager to try for herself. "Do you want to take care of the head?"

"Okay" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well, then you just need to make sure your ball is smaller than mine. Unless you want to make a big-headed snowman!" I chuckled to the thought, which earned a giggle from my little girl. She then run off to make the head, it should not be hard at all since this snow seems wet enough. I guess this leaves me to the upper body section, I've got to keep close attention to how big Nebby's ball is then.

And so we three started to roll balls of snow on the ground beside the lake… It brings memories of my childhood, when my parents used to bring me to ski during winter, way before I decided to study medicine… I remember how I used to piggyback ride my father as if he was a deer… how we used to have our own personal snowball fights… how we always raced to see who could descend the snowy slope first… I remember how my mother would always pack my bags with tons of items she'd later use if I got injured… how she always played in the snow with me… how she'd prepare a nice hot chocolate during those cold days…

We built a snowman too once… And seeing me rolling this ball… witnessing how it became bigger and bigger… It made me remember that day clearly… I remember how young both my father and mother looked back then… Heck, even I have to admit how different I looked compared to how I am now… I feel… happy remembering these old days… when my greatest concern was to get caught eating all the cookies… And yet… this feeling of longing makes my heart ache… This is just stupid, I already know they are not coming back… so why am I feeling like this?

"Hey Devy!" I heard a voice that momentarily distracted me from my thoughts. "This thingy's ready! Let's put this baby together already!" Nebby yelled with excited impatience.

"Heh, alright I'm coming" I said while picking up my small boulder of snow and putting it onto the bigger one. Shortly after, Sylvie approached us with her smaller ball, gazing up to the tall body of our snowman "Let me help you up" I picked her up so she could easily put the head on top of the rest of the body.

"Let's not forget the finishing touch!" The maid girl said right before rushing to pick a bunch of small pebbles and a pair of branches. In a few seconds, our frozen buddy had a pair of buttons, eyes and arms, as well as a big smile "I shall name it… Alfonse!"

"That's a really specific name for a snowman…" Besides it does not resemble anything related to snow… "How about Noel, North or even Neve?"

"Nah, not quite. It lacks in spirit, the name must punch you like a powerful force! ALFONSE! See?!" Uh… In what world does that even make sense…?

"I like Alfonse… It sounds like a polite man…" Sylvie commented… Alfonse it is then…

"Hey Sylvie, we should take a picture of this! Our very first snowman built among friends! Oh, I just need to post this!" She hurriedly her phone from her pocket and handed it to me "Can you take the picture please?" She was surprisingly polite with this request.

"Sure thing" They took a place at both sides of the snowman and smiled to the phone camera. Nebby was grinning with one eye closed as she was doing the peace sign, while Sylvie was just meekly smiling with her hands behind her back. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

"Ch-Cheese."

A picture of the moment… My mother suggested such idea as well the day we built the snowman… And the photo of these two girls… it reminds me of such moment as well… It seems that coming here was not a good idea after all… These invasive thoughts keep appearing in my mind… tormenting me with what I have lost… and what I will never get back… However, if going through this means that Sylvie can have a good time… I'll gladly bear with this… "Well… let's get back to the room. It's getting late"

I sounded too listless to my own comfort, but at least I think they didn't notice I was not exactly comfortable… Well, I guess Nebby didn't… but the look Sylvie was giving me on the way back told she was seeing through my façade… Ugh, take it easy David, you'll get back home tomorrow. You'll handle yourself until then just fine.

* * *

" _Mom! Mom look at this!"_

" _Oh that's so cute my dear! Where did you find her?"_

" _She was lost in the woods, she looked injured… Can we keep her mom?"_

" _Of course my dear! I'm sure Daddy could patch her and she'll be as good as new…"_

" _Yay! I love you mom!"_

" _I love you too my little baby…"_

" _Mom, when will Dad come back…?"_

" _I don't know… He has been out for some time now… What could have happened to him…?"_

" _Mom…? Is everything okay…?"_

" _Maybe he got caught in an accident…? Is your father dead…?"_

" _M-Mom…? You're scaring me…"_

" _My chest hurts David… What is happening…?"_

" _M-Mom…?! What's going on with your skin…?! Why is your hair falling off?!"_

" _I don't feel good David… Where have you gone…? Why did you leave me alone…?!"_

" _I-I didn't leave…! I'm right here with you...! Mom what's wrong?!"_

" _Why did you leave me…?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME…?!"_

* * *

I suddenly jerked up on the bed, looking directly at the wall in front of me in the dark. I was covered in sweat and my heart ran fast. I believe I was sleeping just a few seconds ago, and yet I find myself wide awake right now. I just had a nightmare, it has been too long since the last time I had one of these. I thought I finally moved on after so many years getting used to live alone on that village, but it seems my mind says otherwise… Great, now I know I can't get to sleep, I'm too shaken to even try… Fuck it, I'll just take a walk outside.

I changed to warmer clothes to wander the cold weather outside. I also… pocketed the pendant with my mother's picture I brought with me just for this trip… I felt like… I needed to be alone with it to gather my thoughts… I made sure not to make any noise and avoid waking up the girls sleeping on the queen bed, it'll be a pain to explain this situation to them without getting bombarded with questions. I managed to pass by the small bar this hotel has beside the buffet, I was surprised it was still open this late at night, although I didn't really check what time it was…

I managed to pick up a beer or two, I promised myself shortly after Sylvie started to live with me not to drink anymore… but right now I need something to just let my mind slip away… With two bottles in hand, I headed straight to the lake, somewhere I was certain no one would disturb me.

The sky was clear tonight, a full moon looming over the crystal ice, as if it was a giant mirror reflecting the infinity of the universe. Now THIS was a breathtaking scene, it was enough to leave me perplexed and help me forget why I even came here for a minute or two… But when I remembered I chuckled pathetically, this is going to be a very long night…

I took a sit under a tree and contemplated the beauty of the lake absentmindedly, sipping into the bottle every now and then. It still tasted like shit, but it gets the job done. By chance, I look at my side and saw that our snow fella was just sitting a few feet from here "Oh, hey Alfonse, fancy meeting you here" It's not like it can move that much to begin with, jackass.

"Ah, don't mind me, I just wanted to clear my head for a while" Sure, keep talking to the snowman, it's not like you're losing your mind here… Let's just focus on the lake instead…

"Just fucking great…" I muttered before chugging down the rest of the first bottle "And I came here barely a few minutes ago… I should have bought more bottles…" I was not in the mood to come back to that bar just for that, so I have to make sure this last bottle lasts…

"… I'm sorry… mom…" I suddenly whispered to myself, clutching the pendant in my pocket… It appears that this last sudden gulp is slowly making effect… Great, I wanted my head to stop thinking about this but it turns out I'm just obsessing with it… This… will be a LONG night… "I'm sorry I couldn't make it… I'm sorry I was such a failure… I didn't mean to leave you alone like that, I truly loved you… If only I noticed sooner…" And so my self-deprecating monologue continued… who knows for how long… I lost track of time long ago…

"Master…?" A soft voice sent a cold shiver down my spine… I was not expecting someone to come here… specially **her**. "What are you doing out here…?"

I checked she was properly dressed, I would not want her to freeze "Oh u-um, I just wanted to be outside for a while. Couldn't sleep, heh heh!" I shrugged her off feigning embarrassment. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I woke up as well. My throat was feeling sore and I was coughing a little…" Coughing? Could those mattresses back in the hotel have dust? I wonder if she is allergic… "I went for a glass of water but I saw you were not in your bed… so I decided to look for you…"

"And how did you know I was here?"

"I-I… was lucky…" Oh, so she just wandered out here expecting to find me here? That sounds… kind of amusing.

"Well, I'm just taking a breath here with Alfonse. You can go back inside, I'll go in a minute okay?" But as I expected she just walked up to me.

"Were you feeling distressed…?" She asked innocently but with surprising conviction. It seems that she wants answers…

"No, it's just that I'm too used to my own bed, I was feeling a little uncomfortable"

"Then why are you drinking…?" And that's where she caught me red-handed… I have nothing to counter that… "It's bad for your health Master… Were you having a nightmare…?" … Here it is… The moment I dreaded to come, but I can't exactly run away anymore…

"Something like that…" I dismissed her, testing how further she wanted to press me… Unfortunately for me, she took a sit right in front of me and looking at me deeply with her big eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" Yeah, I thought she might say that "Don't you like talking about your parents…?" And she even figured it out… She truly is a clever girl…

Sighing in resignation, I dropped the beer away and opened my arms, prompting her to lean on my chest while I told her my story. I think it might bring some comfort just to cradle her while I face my demons. She hurriedly complied and rested her head on my chest, facing the frozen mirror.

"Where do I begin…? I guess… I could say that I decided to study medicine thanks to my father…" I started while picturing my father's face in my mind, remembering everything about my past "He had quite the renown in the field, having studied under one of the most famous scientist in the country… He quickly became the most famous doctor in the city, everyone knew they could count on him, even fellow doctors sought advice from him… He is basically the reason why I finally became a doctor myself…"

"How is he like…?"

"He was a great man, and an even greater parent. He represented everything I wished to accomplish and looked up to… He was fun, astute and sassy, everyone loved to be around the guy… He was my hero… Unfortunately… he died years ago during a car accident… That morning was the last time I saw him… without even realizing it would be the last…"

I felt Sylvie's petite hand caressing mine, trying to offer me even the pettiest ounce of comfort… That little gesture tugged my heart, I could feel myself starting to lose my composure… "What about your mother…?"

Then, I brought out the pendant and opened for her to let her see the picture of the woman in it "She is… incredible… A loving, comprehensive and supportive woman, a personality that got my father dazzled at first sight… She was the one who taught me to always help those in need, no matter who they were or what they needed… If my father taught me his passion towards science, my mother taught me her passion towards people… She is the kind of woman you just love for who she is…" My voice was beginning to falter… I fear I might break down… I never got this personal before… This is all Sylvie's… How is it possible… that a little girl… could make me feel like this…?

"It'll be so nice to meet her… Where is she now…?" No… No… Why did you have to make that question…?

"N-Nowhere, Sylvie… She's… no longer with us…" Tears were already showing as Sylvie turned around with a devastated expression, realizing her fatal mistake "She died years later… due to a cancer… and I could do nothing to cure her…" I brought my hands to my head… the world is spinning… I cannot hold it for much longer… "I failed her… I left her hanging when she needed me the most… I'm such a failure… She should hate me for being such a selfish jerk… I did not deserve her compassion…"I was shaking… For the first time in years… I was shaking… This was unbearable, why am I feeling this way…? I'm a grown adult… I should know better how to handle this kind of things… But why do I feel so powerless in front of this girl…?

"I don't think that's true…" Sylvie's voice was soft… yet so assertive… I looked up at her, feeling my eyes wet and puffy already. "I'm sure she does not think less of you for that… I don't think she hates that you couldn't save her… In fact, I believe she is just sad that you are despising yourself like this…" She gently caressed my shoulder "I'm sure she would want you to live on happily, enjoying what she and your father taught you… making the most out of your life… I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her… But I'm certain that she would prefer for you to… simply be happy…" She spoke so naively… yet her words carried a wisdom I would have never expected from her…

"But… how could you know that…?"

"Because a man as tender, understanding and patient like you… could have only been raised by a woman just as amazing…" She stated… as a gleam full of love lightened up her blue eyes… That was my turning point, where I started to sob uncontrollably… I brought her close and hugged her tight, while she did the same… It seems that she started to tear up as well at some point since I felt her chest jerking up every now and then…

This is what she was trying to tell me… This was that weird hunch I had the moment I decided to let her stay with me… I felt as if my parents wanted me to protect and save this girl from her nightmare… but it seems that they also wanted me to realize… only she could save me from my own demons… There has been a huge hole in my heart ever since my mother died… a hole I never noticed was not properly closed… And yet, this girl right here in my arms was all I needed to close it up… It was almost poetic, I put all my efforts into helping this girl stand on her own feet, without me realizing I was not even standing up myself… until she helped me stand up as well…

"I-I… I'm sorry…" Her soft voice cut my thoughts… "I'm sorry I c-can't make you happier Master… I-I can't bring your family back… b-but I'll do my best to serve you e-enough… so you don't work t-too hard on yourself…"

"Hey… What nonsense are you saying…?" I dried her tears with both my thumbs and kissed her forehead "You don't need to 'serve' me anymore. You are no stranger in my house anymore. In fact, I would say it's actually 'our' house…"

"What…? What is Master saying…?" She was confused… but there was a hopeful look in her eyes…

"Sylvie… you say you can't make me any happier… and you are right… Because having you around is what makes me the happiest… You don't need to bring any family… because you are already family…" And finally… my feelings have brought me here… I already thought about this, but I was not ready to accept it… But now the mere idea makes my heart jump in joy… This girl is my family… Sylvie is my **daughter** … and I must not be ashamed of that…

"Do you… Do you mean that… you'll be… m-my… my…!" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as she simply broke down in tears… The emotion of the moment took the best of her… but who could blame her, for the first time in her life she was finally having a family… Someone with whom she could feel protected and loved… For the very first time in her life… she could see the light after wandering for ages in shadows… And at the same time, she became a light herself for me… It was ironic…

"Yes, my child… I will be your **Papa** …" It sounds so strange… coming from me… And I will be busy once I get back to the village, bringing her to receive her own ID, not to mention all the paperwork it entails to officially adopt her… But if it means to raise her and seeing her smile everyday then it'll all be worth it… Because this girl… is my family.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Okay this chapter took way longer than I wanted to, and I am sorry for that. I'm also not quite content with how it came out, but I think this final part leaves me sufficiently satisfied. Again, sorry for the delay and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you like and see you next chapter!**

 **(PD: I noticed from the user Martial Arts Master, thanks by the way, that the maid's name is actually 'Nephy', which is true and I completely forgot about that! I would have changed it but I decided to leave it as 'Nebby' since it rhymes more accurately with 'Devy'. Thanks for the clarification nonetheless!).**


	9. Us

_Chapter 9: Us_

Another new day, another new morning I wake up grumpily, my body wordlessly demanding that obligatory morning coffee already. I took a quick glance at the clock, 7:30 in the morning, quite early for any patient to come here. I made a quick check on my mental agenda to find that I had no appointments this morning, so I must have woken up out of habit. Then again, I've just woken up and still quite groggy so I might be mistaken.

Sighing heavily, I got up the bed slowly, stretching my arms and back as I heard that satisfactory cracking coming from my bones. While I brushed off any sleep from my eyes, I wondered why I was feeling particularly tired this morning. What was I doing last night?

Oh right, yesterday we came back from that trip to the mountains. Due to some complications with the check out, we ended up coming back hours later so it was almost night once we reached the village. I dropped Nebby at her place and came back home. Sylvie had gone to sleep the moment we put a foot inside, I even had to carry her to her bed and tuck her in. The poor thing must have been exhausted, this was perhaps the first time she had so much fun.

I also remember myself unpacking and putting everything in its proper place. I didn't need to really, I only attend patients on the clinic so there's no need for me to make sure the house is actually presentable, but I guess I was not really thinking properly last night, moving simply by muscle memory. That may be the reason why I ended up sleeping late…

Letting out another heavy sigh I decided to indulge myself in that so needed coffee. I went downstairs, letting out a yawn and letting my eyes adjust to the morning light. Today it was mostly cloudy, too bad, looks like this is going to be a gloom day.

"Well, time to get things going" I declared to myself as I prepared the coffee pot and left it to heat. I yawned once again as I gently slapped my cheeks. While the pot was still heating I briefly gave a glance to the living room to find the TV turned off. Looks like Sylvie's still asleep, I'll let her be then.

Minutes later I could heard that easily recognizable screech from the pot, coffee is ready at last. I lazily grabbed the first mug I touched from the cabinet and poured the coffee in it, slumping onto the nearest chair.

"Ah… Delicious as always…" I whispered in delight as I felt the bitter drink ran down my throat. I'm already feeling more awake now. I stood like this for a few minutes, opting to drink slowly on small sips instead of chugging it down in one gulp.

At that moment I could hear the entrance telephone ringing, who could be calling this soon? I could always ignore it, if it's someone asking for an appointment then they can call later. Then again, if they are calling this soon perhaps it's something serious…

Sighing in defeat, I stood up firmly, now a little less tired. I picked up the receiver and answered nonchalantly. "Good morning, Brook's Clinic, how may I help you?"

"Why so serious David? Don't you appreciate your sweet lover's voice purring in the morning~?" Oh… It's Aura…

"Cut it out Aura, what do you need?" I said annoyed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I am still not in the mood to deal with her games just yet.

"Aww, so mean~" She said hurtful, though it was obvious this was amusing her. I heard her coughing up right after so I knew she was finally being serious "You see, yesterday evening I noticed I ran out of those wonderful sleeping pills of yours. I tried to call but you didn't pick up so I assumed you were absent for the weekend".

Wait a second, yesterday evening? So that means… "You have been up all night?" I asked worried, as annoying as her lustful teases are she is still one of my patients.

"It's okay! I certainly had it worse in the past. Besides, knowing I could meet up you I doubt I could catch any sleep even with the pills!" She replied joyfully, apparently this being just a minor inconvenience on her end.

"I think I have one or two packages you can take here. I'll pass by your clothing shop an-"

"Oh no no! I'll be coming over, don't you worry your lil' head!" She suddenly stated firmly.

"N-No Aura, I'll feel guilty if I made you come here so for this".

"Oh David you are being such a gentleman! But really, it's not an issue for me, I'm already dressed up as well!" Well, looks like she wins this one I guess… "Besides… I would also like to see the little one…" Her suddenly soft tone caught me off-guard, she wanted to see Sylvie? That's… really sweet of her. It's certainly something she would do but I always smile seeing how she treats my little pumpkin.

"How is she by the way? Is she enjoying the books I lent her?" My eyes wandered up the stairs to Sylvie's room door, a small smile forming on my lips.

"She's doing great, she just loves books so you can imagine. We have been on a trip to the mountains these last two days so she was exhausted. She's still sleeping right now"

"Is she now?! Awww, how would I love to see her right now!" She squealed away from the phone for a few moments as I chuckled to myself from that silly gesture. My eyes were still fixed to the little girl's door…

I briefly remember what happened to nights ago… when I basically told Sylvie she would be living with me from now on not as a slave or a guest… but as my own daughter… Since then, I looked at her under a different light. She beamed brightly and smiled widely, as if everything about her was made out of pure happiness… Perhaps I was looking at her that way long ago but only noticed it recently… when I was aware how much she meant for me…

And now that I consciously and sincerely acknowledge her as my daughter, I feel the need to simply look at her… Seeing her around the house with a book in her hands, seeing how fast she learns, seeing her grow, seeing her happy… I feel like a parent watching their child taking their first steady steps, you just want to watch in awe how the little one is slowly doing things on their own and encouraging them for their effort, not wanting the moment to end…

I also love to see her in her sleep… That night she had a nightmare… I still remember the face of utmost horror she had when I went into the room… I couldn't stand it, I just needed to help her… bring back that peaceful smile on her lips, that look of trust in her eyes… When she finally fell asleep in my arms I could sense she felt protected and at peace…

I pondered whether if I should bring her the breakfast or not. If I did I could see her sleeping at peace, but I would also disturb her rest and I'd rather let her let her sleep without interruptions… In the end I decided to let it be and let her wake up on her own accord, breakfast can wait.

"Anyways, I'll be there in a couple of minutes okay? I hope you expect me as you should~!" I heard Aura add through the phone.

"Very well, I'll be waiting" I answered, ignoring her last remark.

"See ya later!" She hang up right after that, which was my cue to drop the receiver on its place. I sighed once more as I took another glace at Sylvie's room. Come to think of it, I promised her I will be adopting her, so it would be wise to start preparing. Although there were some things I needed to confirm in order to do this process appropriately, and there is one person I closely know that can help me with this.

I picked up the receiver a second time and dialed the number to Evelyn's Sunshine orphanage, if there is someone who knows how to handle a parentless child situation is her.

"Good morning, this is Evelyn's Sunshine orphanage, how may I help you?" I heard her sweet voice calling from the other side.

"Good morning, Evelyn! U-Um, excuse me for calling so early in the morning" I said out of pure politeness, even if I knew she was already diligently attending her job thanks to that introduction.

"Oh, doctor! Don't worry about it, I'm always happy to hear from you, especially after so many months!" She said truthfully. "How have you been?"

"Oh, good I guess. An appointment here, some asking for a lotion or pills there, you know the usual…" Well, here it goes "… but, there has been something else going around in my life as of late. Something major" I paused for a second to let her do any remark or question she might have. When the only thing I heard from her was curious hum I went on "Do you remember the talk we had around half a year ago?"

"About that little girl?" The question came rather quickly, as if she was already expecting what I wanted to talk about… "I was actually wondering about that… I actually tried to call you to see how it went in the end but I simply didn't find the time to do so" Her voice sounded hurt, she must have felt guilty about it "So how is she? What did you do with her?"

"About that, I simply let her stay over. I didn't even put any signs anywhere to see if someone wanted to adopt her so she has been living with me ever since… Long story short, we got so used to one another… that I agreed to take her in as my daughter…" It seems I have yet to realize what this implies… Those words still felt so unreal… If six months ago somebody asked me if I would take a little slave girl as a child I would instantly call them crazy on the spot, I didn't want to trouble myself with that… And yet, now the simple notion of going back to my solitary, gloomy life makes my chest tight up in fright. As ironic as it sounds, the silent and fearful girl was beginning to taint my life in color… things weren't as grey as before…

But now that she has mostly moved on her dark and hurtful past, her smile is something I'll die to protect…

I was so invested in these thoughts that I failed to notice that Evelyn has been silent for a few seconds "U-Um… Evelyn…?"

"I-It's fine… I-I'm still here" Her voice sounded broken, it seems that she feels moved by what I told her "I'm s-so glad to hear the little one found someone she can trust in…" I decided to wait silently for her to regain her composure "*snif* I'm sorry… I just couldn't help but teat up…"

"It's okay, Evelyn" I told her softly.

"Anyways, I'm also glad for you, doctor. You sure sound happy!"

"Yeah… You see, I actually called to ask for help".

"Sure! What do you need?"

"She didn't carry any kind of documentation on her, and since her parents are no longer available I have no means to prove she has been staying illegally" I never had this problem before and I am not sure how I can solve it without putting Sylvie over too much stress.

"I assume the girl is a minor, yes?" Evelyn asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Y-Yes, she is. Why do you ask?"

"You have nothing to worry about! If you come to the police station here in the village they would understand the situation! Sadly, I had my fair share of lost children who had no way to identify themselves so we always opt to give them a new identity, it has never been a hassle. I'm sure if you just tell them what happened they can help the little one get the necessary documents! I can always join you if you have any questions… Besides, I would love to meet the little one…" Huh, Sylvie's sure gets people attention the moment they hear about her. "What was the name you picked for her?"

"She actually introduced to me with a name of her own, she is called Sylvie".

"'Sylvie Brook'… I like it!" Those words sent an excited shiver down my spine… _'Sylvie Brook'_ … it has a nice ring to it… "Just please let me know when you go get it done because I would like to join!"

"Wouldn't you be too busy caring about the kids?"

"It shouldn't take long. Besides, my husband can manage on his own for a while! It'll be okay!" She reassured happily.

"Alright then, I'll make sure to inform you. Have a good day!"

"You too, doctor! I just know you'll love your new life as a father!" And so, she hanged up in delight, and as before, I put the receiver down while chugging down the rest of my coffee. 'Your new life as a father' uh? Yet another fact I've yet to get used to… But can't deny I feel anxious about it, on a good way…

"G-Good morning… Ma… I m-mean, David…" Speaking of the devil, I heard her soft voice calling from the top of the stairs… But something felt wrong, her voice was heavier and raspier than usual.

"Good morning Sylvie, how have you slept?" I tried to sound neutral as I paid attention to her closing form walking down the stairs. She walked slowly and clutching tightly to the handrail, she even wobbled left and right slightly. Something was wrong.

"I-I don't know… I f-feel so tired, my throat itches a-and I feel so dizzy…" She stopped for a moment to cough up. It sounded too rough and raspy to be a simple sore throat, she must be sick.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I dared to ask, seeing if she needed a quick check up from me.

"N-No… My head hurts… a-and I can barely move…" She said wasted right before stepping down the stairs. Now that I had a good look at her I finally noticed how grave the situation was. Her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was pale. I assumed she could barely sleep peacefully due to her messy hair, her body even shivered like she was freezing.

"What's going on… Master…?" Her begging eyes were looking at me with worried, she must be too scared to notice she was calling me Master 'again'. I quickly put a hand over her forehead, it was really warm. There is no mistake: She is ill.

"You seem to have high fever. Lay down on the couch, I'll get you something for that" She timidly complied, coughing up a little more as she headed to the living room. I quickly went to the kitchen to grab a painkiller syrup, luckily that'll be enough if this just a simple cold or affluenza. I also filled a glass with orange juice to help her wash up the bitter taste of the painkiller.

I came back to the living room and took a seat beside her. She was already looking at me expectantly even when I was just opening up the small bottle "Okay, this might taste terrible, but you must bear with it okay?" I said while I poured a few drops on a spoon. Sylvie looked at it suspiciously but slowly nodded. "Alright, open up" She meekly opened her lips right before I put the spoon over her tongue. She reluctantly swallowed the liquid, making a cute disgusted expression on her face.

"Pwegh!" She blurted out quietly. With a chuckle I passed her the orange juice.

"That should be good, let's just wait and see if you get better okay?" She nodded lightly in response. But I can't shake this feeling of worry, these symptoms look like a regular cold, but there is something I can't quite put a finger on that troubles me.

The sound of my doorbell cut those thoughts up, that must be Aura. Sylvie says she has a headache but perhaps a little more company should distract her from the pain. I stood up from the couch, patting Sylvie's head lovingly and leaving her to drink the juice on her own. I opened the door to meet up with Aura's characteristic white dress.

"Hello, David~. I hope you didn't miss me too much~" She purred once more.

"Please Aura, not now okay? I am not in the mood to deal with uncomfortable questions Sylvie might had about us…" I pinched the bridge of my nose remembering the shuddering memory.

"I personally would find that kind of amusing!" She declared joyfully. I'm sure she'd just LOVE to tell Sylvie we are lovers the moment she asks.

"Anyways, do you want to come in? Can I serve you something to drink?" I asked politely as I let her step in.

"I smell you just made a fresh pot of coffee, a mug of that please. A little bit of cream if possible" She said humbly, her seductive demeanor toned down a bit. Rolling my eyes, I headed back to the kitchen for the third time. "Aww, look who's here! My cute little sweetie-pie!" I heard her from the living room, couple with a few muffled grunts from Sylvie.

"Hey, try not to badger her too much. She's got a terrible headache since she woke up" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Really now?! Aw, you poor little thing must be sick…" She used an overly affectionate tone that made Sylvie look like a baby… It's true that her petite frame makes her seem younger than she actually is but still.

After I poured the cream into her coffee, I brought the mug to Aura, who took it gratefully. Sylvie was leaning onto her chest as the older woman caressed her head. The little girl had her eyes closed to enjoy the embrace… but I couldn't help but notice the barely noticeable disgusted grimace on her face, she was also clutching her own dress tightly. It made me chuckle. "Well, I'll go get the sleeping pills for you. Take care of her while I am away" I didn't wait for her response before I opened the door to my clinic.

"With pleasure! I'd love to just clutch this little dolly all day!" I heard her say with that baby-like tone, although no response or question came from Sylvie. She may be timid, but she is not the one to ignore comments regarding herself. In the end I simply shrugged it off as it being due to her headache and focused on finding those pills as quick as possible.

I opened up the second drawer of my desk where I usually keep the pills, only to find out only lotions, bandages and keys for the glass shelves in the back. Perhaps I misplaced them somewhere else last time I took inventory? That could be the case, but then I have no idea where could I left them. They are inside this clinic that's for sure, so I guess I'll just have to check every single shelf here… Great…

I spent the next few minutes checking every shelf, making sure to move away any big bottle that might be blocking the view of another smaller one. Luckily, it seems I am still not old enough to fall for that impractical mistake, but the fact that I forgot where I left the sleeping pills worries me…

"Just where could I leave them?" I whispered to myself in annoyance, this could be a little easier if most of these bottles weren't white with a few colored letters.

Suddenly, I heard hurried footsteps coming from the living room right before the door burst open. Aura was panting and looked shocked. "W-What's with the hurry? I almost got them, just wait up a few mor-"

"Sy…" She sounded tired, has she been running? But why would she? It's not like she is actually desperate for the pills "Sy-Sylvie…!" She managed to say, and I had to make sure I didn't drop a package I was holding… Did something wrong happen to Sylvie?!

In a second, I threw the package onto the desk and sprinted past Aura who quickly followed behind "To the bathroom…!" She yelled as I nodded and quickly climbed up the stairs. I was not sure what I was about to witness, but Aura seemed worried… I don't want to think about the worst case scenario, but I can't let it face me…

As I reached the bathroom door I opened it up in a flash, my eyes frantically looking for the little girl. It was not long until I found her kneeled down in front of the toilet… but what worried me was the painful and heartbreaking sound that was coming from her: She was vomiting.

She found the strength to hold it up and look up at me… Her eyes were swollen red, her cheeks were completely damped in tears, her nose was dripping with snot and a few streams of bile were running from the corner of her lips to her chin. But the most disturbing thing about this horrid picture was the pleading look from her eyes, like an injured animal asking for mercy… or slumber…

"David… H-Help me…" She gagged in terror while putting all her efforts to hold another barf. She quickly put her face onto the toilet again… as another revolting sound followed.

"D-David please, we gotta help her!" Aura said in panic from behind.

"Hey, keep calm, by getting nervous ourselves we will only make this worse" I took a sit next to Sylvie and slowly massaged her back to bring some comfort "If she is puking there's really not much we can do right now. Let's just wait until she calms down and then we will think on the next move okay?" I felt Sylvie hum, understanding the situation and trusting in my judgement. Aura seemed to calm down as well, even though she was still fidgeting nervously.

As I kept stroking the girl's back as a way to tell her 'I'm here with you', I wondered what could have happened… Is it something that she ate? And if it is then what is the cause? Last night she didn't even eat anything, and we ate the same meal during lunch at the hotel up in the mountains. Maybe Nebby is sick too? But why am I not? Is it just that Sylvie had the unlucky dish that time? Or maybe her immune system is not as used to alimentary pathogen as it should… She has been living all her life secluded in a cell after all, in the poorest conditions I'm sure… Perhaps I should vaccinate her just to be sure… But not now, what she needs now is comfort, something that tells her she is fine.

While I kissed the top of her head, she barfed out once again and my eyes mindlessly took a glance at the vomit… It was only then that I knew this was no ordinary stomach infection. The vomit's color was not that characteristic greenish brown you might expect… it was more of a reddish brown… And despite the nauseating smell of bile, I also noticed a too familiar metallic smell… It was blood… Sylvie was vomiting blood.

I have to analyze what's wrong, this might be serious "Sweetie can you raise your head a little?" I had to sound neutral, if she senses I'm nervous she will get scared.

She complied confused while I hurriedly picked up a cotton swab and took a sample of her vomit. This was not the best way to proceed in order to keep the sample intact, but it should be enough for a simple analysis. "Sylvie, I'll need to go to the clinic in order to see what's wrong now. I promise I will not be away for long… Okay?" I said softly, I knew she'd be against it, but I desperately need to see what's happening in her body.

She quickly looked at my eyes, silently pleading for me to stay and hold her close… but she reluctantly nodded while putting her face onto the toilet again. I stood up and looked at Aura intently "Stay with her. If she calms down tuck her into her bed, second room to the left. Make sure to bring a wet towel to her forehead and a bucket if she pukes again" She firmly nodded and quickly crouched down with the girl as she whispered reassuring things.

As for me, the frown I was holding back tightened while I hurried down the stairs. I took a glance at the cotton swab, wondering just what in the world is going on in her body…?

* * *

It has been long since I last used these tools, they were sitting on the far back on one of the top shelves. They were quite dusted so I had to wipe them off in order for it to work perfectly. Luckily I only need to use the microscope… for now…

"Ugh, where did I left those goddamn..." So now I was currently looking frantically for a glass plate to put the swab on. Curse the day I decided to make inventory without actually looking for where things were before. I was partially feeling ashamed for this error, if I had a patient on a critical condition these kind of mistakes could be fatal. I know my younger workaholic self would never tolerate something like this… Perhaps… my age is starting to take a toll on me…?

No, David. Now it is not the time to think about a few grey hairs, Sylvie needs you. Focus.

I took a deep breath and relaxed while I resumed the searching for those plates. Think, where could I leave them? Something small and easy to carry, they are not likely to be on the crystal shelves along with the bottles of medicine or lotion. They are not something I would use daily so the drawers on the desk are out of the question as well. Perhaps on the bottom cabinets? That's where I keep the heaviest utensils, like molds for slings and buckets of plaster, it's not convenient for me to leave the plates down there as I'd only use them for… Wait a second…

I approached to the microscope sitting on the desk and inspected it intently. I soon found where I was looking for, there's a small rectangular outline on the base. I pushed it and a small compartment opened up, revealing at last those crystal plates. I gently slapped myself on the forehead. I forgot that I bought this microscope two years ago especially for this compartment.

I retrieved one and put it under the lens. But right before I was about to adjust the microscope, I heard a knock coming from the clinic door. Who was it now? I'm pretty sure I had no appointments this morning… But maybe I'm remembering wrong, after the issue I had making inventory I just can't deny the possibility…

I went to open up, when a familiar pair of green pigtails greeted me up. "Oh, good morning Mr. Brook… You look tired, did I came too early…?" Flora said with a concerned and guilty look in her eyes.

"O-Oh, good morning Flora" I automatically said while my brains was still processing what she has just said "N-No it's fine, really… What are you doing here?"

"Pardon my intrusion" She bowed politely before adjusting a small handbag that was hanging from her shoulder "I've been meaning to see you these last days but I saw the note you left about your small vacation"

"Oh yeah, I was up in the mountain last weekend, I wanted Sylvie to see snow" Flora smiled sweetly after that "So what do you need?" I made an effort not to sound in a hurry with that question, she surely just needs a few herbs she may have run out of.

"Just a few chamomiles and dandelions would do. There are few things I love as much as I love tea!" She said playfully. Luckily for me, flowers are much more easy to spot than a few crystal disks, so it should not take long.

She stood at the door while waiting for me to retrieve the flowers, but it was not long until she spoke curiously again. "How is the little Sylvie?"

"She's mostly fine. Got a cold when we were away, the tailor is checking up on her" I said dismissively.

"The tailor? Oh, you mean Miss Aura. Are you two close?"

"You could say that…" I sighed internally.

"By the way, did you say Sylvie had a cold?! Oh the poor thing… Excuse me Mr. Brook, but I want to check if everything is okay!"

"Actually…! I'd prefer if you just come later when she feels fine! She has a terrible headache and I don't think that… And she's gone…" Before I could even stop her she was already rushing through the door to my living room. Well, let's just hope she understands how Sylvie might be feeling right now. She's a pharmacist after all, so I guess I can trust in her judgement.

After I found the flowers, I put them aside and quickly took the microscope to analyze Sylvie's stomach content. It was not long until those familiar miniscule creatures I've seen for years came to view. Cells covered the entirety of the reddish brown substance, varying in shape or direction. There were a couple of small, thin bacteria as well, as it is to be expected if I am to assume she ate something infected… But what threw me off… was the absence of white blood cells. Without them, the other blood cells are just at the mercy of the bacteria. But if this is the case, what could have caused this lower rate of defenses?

I suddenly caught a glimpse of an actual white blood cell, two to be precise. The amount of them in this single sample is too small to fend off the bacteria, but there's a small chance that I was just unlucky to pick up a poorly defended sample. However… things began to turn obscure when I saw what these white blood cells were doing next… They were not chasing any bacteria… they were trying to eat each other out… colliding and grinding to one another… until one could envelope around the other and digest it…

My eyes opened up in terror… It's not that her defenses are too low… What is actually happening is that her own defenses are undermining itself, leaving the way open for aggressive microbes…

What is this…? Some kind of autoimmune illness…? But that does not make any sense… How could these symptoms kick in so quickly overnight? These kind of illnesses take time to express themselves, and they surely not do it all at once… It simply cannot have happened so quickly if we are talking about an autoimmune illness…

And yet I can't deny the fact that her white blood cells clashing to eat each other out… but if this is the case… then I can't help her… The only known cause for these illnesses are faulty genes. Medication could never cure them…

I brought my hands to my hair and pulled strong to focus myself… She has just vomited, the illness is most likely secluded to that area. If I am quick to give her antibiotics, those rogue white cells will be kept at bay. As sad as it is, Sylvie would need to depend on immunosuppressants for the rest of her life… but at least she will get to live… She will…

Clinging in an unconscious desperate way to that thought, I collected a small pack of antibiotics pills and headed to the door. However, I heard a pair of frantic footsteps coming from the living room, and soon enough a tired Flora was panting and holding her knees. "Do- Doc… Doctor…!" She tried to call for me while trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Wha-What is it? What happened?!" My tone betrayed my attempt to seem composed. If Flora was running like this towards me… that must mean something has gone terribly wrong…

"I-It's Sylvie…!" My eyes pierced her own in shock… Deep down I knew… I knew why she seemed so scared… but I also hoped I was wrong… I was begging I was wrong… As soon as those two words went past her lips I didn't wait for her to explain the situation further. I just ran… ran in pure panic… This deep sinking feeling down my stomach… I know it full well… the same despair boiling up, threatening to spill as it bursts I thought I'd never feel again… a feeling I was hoping to never experience anymore…

I just wish… I can actually make a difference this time…

* * *

I reached Sylvie's room after checking that the bathroom was no longer occupied. I soon found Aura sitting next to the bed, while Sylvie was heavily wrapped up in two or three spare blankets, not counting the one on her own bed…

The girl was breathing too strongly, taking sudden breaths and letting them out with the same strength. She was having difficulty breathing… Her skin was a clear sheet white, and her dull eyes were blood red, looking desperately for something she couldn't see.

Aura looked at me in terror, she couldn't understand what was going on and wanted me to tell her that 'everything was under the doc's control'… But I'm afraid… I cannot speak those words with certainty. "David, what is happening to her…?" She asked after a few seconds of confused mouth movements trying to put her thoughts into words… I took another glance at the poor girl's condition… Her body trembled… but not those shivers you have when you are cold… These looked more like small but unending spasms all over her arms and legs… even her neck twitched every now and then.

"Hey there little pumpkin…" I spoke softly to bring some comfort to her… and to me as well… Her eyes seemed to lit up for a second before looking at me with her pupils dull and swollen… I fear there might be a minor inner hemorrhage… Her pupils were unfocused… so she can't see me that well… The poor thing…

"D-David… is that you…?" She said with a hoarse voice… even her throat seemed to get worse.

"I'm here sweety… Daddy is here…" I took her tiny hand between mines. Her eyes began to water, tears running down her cheeks soon after.

"W-What is happening to me…? Why do I… feel so hot…?" It must be due to the temperature… I can see her sweating a lot on her own hands and forehead… But once I put my hand on her forehead, it felt cold… Her entire metabolism is simply messed up.

"You are okay sweetheart, you have just a cold. Soon you'll be as good as new…" I lied… simply to ease her mind… even though I shouldn't lie to her with these things, she will notice sooner or later…

"A cold d-does not feel like this… My body hurts… N-No… I don't like this feeling…" Her tears were now soaking down to her neck… Was she remembering something about… her previous life? "N-No please…! I'll be g-good…! Please, d-don't hurt me anymore…!" Her voice was now far from hoarse, you could almost feel the words clawing and tearing her throat as she spoke… I could only watch in shock, if this pain is making her to hallucinate about Mr. Reginald then my fears were founded…

Even the other two women were looking at her perplexed… I just hope they only think she's just being delirious… "Sweetheart… it's okay. No one is going to hurt you…" My words were cut short as blood was beginning to mix with her tears, staining her cheeks red… Was a right after all…? Is her own body eating her alive…? N-No… That can't be true… There is no cure for these type of illnesses… and giving her an antibiotic now would only end up killing her if her body is already this weakened…

"P-Papa…" Under different conditions… those words would have touched in my heart… Now, however, sounded as if you were squeezing and strangling to the very last drop of blood "P-Papa… am I going… to d-die…?"

What…? What are you saying…? What are you saying?! How am I supposed to answer to something like that?! I have no idea what kind of illness this could be, I have never seen it before! How am I supposed to treat you…?! What am I supposed to say…? Just what… am I supposed…

" **Daddy** …"

… Sylvie…?

"I… I-I don't want to die…"

…

…

…

Before I could be actually aware of what I was doing, I've already stormed out of that room… I was hyperventilating… My feet could not stop still… Fate was mocking me again… I have already lost my parents… must I now witness idly how Sylvie is taken away from me as well…? I have to do something… I need to do something…! I am not a doctor for nothing for fuck's sake! But I have never seen an illness with these symptoms…! Not even the mountains of textbooks told about it…! How am I supposed to treat her if I have not the slimmest idea what is going on…?!

… Just please… tell me this is just a bad dream… I just can't go through loss again… I know I don't have the strength of mind to bear more… If Sylvie were to die… I'd rather kill my-

 _You disappoint me, champ._

Uh…? That voice… Dad…?!

 _Sure am. It has been long right? I see you have hold the family name alright._

B-But how could you…?! How is it possible that you-?!

 _Look at you, my little baby… You have grown a lot…_

M-Mom…? Is that really you…?

 _It's your mommy, David… I've missed you so much…_

M-Mom… I-I… I'm so sorry…! I couldn't do anything…! I couldn't save you…! I should have worked harder…! I should have noticed how bad you were feeling…! I don't deserve any pity…! I can't repay all the damage I did to you… I-I'm sorry…

 _Do not cry my child… I am not angry… You have done nothing wrong… If anything, I'm feeling so proud of you…_

Really…?

 _Of course we are! Your mom and I have been watching you and we could have not asked for more._

 _What you have done to that girl is beautiful, David… You gave her hope when she lost everything…_

 _That's all we needed to see to know you were not lost on your own work._

But… now she is dying… and I don't know what to do… It's the same as mother once again… It will never end…

 _That's not true! It's not the same as mom, you still have time to safe her!_

 _And you are not alone, David… You have friends that will help you as much as you helped them…_

B-But… I can't… I just can't-

 _David... That girl is scared, she is currently at the end of the line… alone and scared… And yet, she's still going on, fighting off as much as she can… because she knows you can save her… If she sees you weak now, she will be devastated… And then, will be the moment you lose her._

 _That's right, champ. It's not just about you anymore, you have to consider what it's best for her, even if it clashes with your own interests. Think about when I met your mother, I would do anything to make her happy, no matter what._

 _Or even when you were born… When we looked at you the first time in our lives, we knew this wasn't about me, you or him anymore… This was about us… as a whole entity or group… As a whole family…_

That's… That's true… If I can't calm down I will lose her… but she will lose her life… She has every right to be scared… and I must be the one to keep focused and composed… I can't let this face me, not now… There must be something I can do… I have to…

 _Looks like he understands, love. I'm proud of you, son. I have always been._

 _Take care of my grandchild… even if I was not there to meet her, but if you will take her… Then I will love her as much as I loved you, David…_

 _ **We love you, son…**_

I finally stopped hyperventilating… Looks like I managed to calm down… I don't know what was that all about, if they were truly speaking to me… or I was just imagining them only for my own good… Regardless, I surely needed that talk. I must not cower now, not until everything is over. For the best… or the worst…

"Mr. Brook!" I heard a panicked scream behind me… Her youthful tone let me know it was Flora who was speaking. I was still massaging my temples to try and calm down completely "What was that?! Why did you suddenly run away like that?!"

"E-Excuse me… I just felt overwhelmed for a second" I humbly said as I took a deep sigh. It's time to work, David. No more weeping around. "Flora, I may need your help".

"U-Uh… Okay…!" She was caught off-guard, but otherwise seemed anxious about finally working with me.

"What I was analyzing before was a sample of Sylvie's vomit. I found out her white blood cells are attacking each other and letting bacteria harm her as a result. I believe that she has an autoimmune illness".

"What?! L-Like diabetes or sclerosis?! That's terrible! We cannot-".

"That's not the case, Flora" I hastily interrupted her. "Her symptoms kicked in too soon, and do not resemble any of those illnesses I know of, and trust me when I say I studied every incurable disease to the letter. What I believe is that she may be suffering from a new kind of disease".

"A new one? B-But is something like that even possible…?" She sounded more serious now, like she was giving it a deep thought.

"I can't believe it either, yet it's the only thing that makes sense…"

"So, what do you intend to do?"

"… I don't know…" She seemed shocked with that response, but sighed and closed her eyes. She seemed deep in thought, it looks like something is bothering her… For now, I decided to come back inside to reassure Sylvie… She must be startled if the last thing she knew about me was that I ran away after she told me she didn't want to die…

My guilt grew heavier once I stepped in and watched her squirm in pain, wheezing and sobbing in the purest grief. Aura was tenderly petting her head while patiently shushing her with nice words. She looked at me with urgency, silently telling me to go and tell her I was sorry. I wasted no more seconds to do so as my hands wrapped Sylvie's once again.

"Da… vid…?" She said with an even raspier voice.

"I'm sorry, Sylvie… Daddy needed to collect his thoughts for a second. But's okay now, you will not die. I will make sure you feel better soon" I squeezed her hand as a way to show resolve.

"Do you… promise…?" She asked, a small spark of hope shining in her red, hollow eyes.

"I promise…" I could feel a genuine smile crossing my lips.

"No… You must… pinkie promise…" Her tiny hand moved away and closed up, only revealing her even tinier pinkie, awaiting for my own finger. The gesture was so childishly cute I couldn't help but to let out a single contented laugh.

"Pinkie promise…" And our fingers were finally hooked, sealing the end of our small but meaningful contract.

"Then… I know you will…" She said, finally finding peace "… because you can't break a pinkie promise…"

"Mr. Brook!" Flora yelled suddenly. Her expression was unreadable, but it was clear she has thought of something "You said that her white blood cells were attacking each other, right?!"

"Y-Yes, that's correct" She wasted no more seconds to look into the handbag she was carrying, picking up a book and frantically sweeping the pages "You also said that you were up on the mountains until yesterday?" I nodded "I knew it, look at this" She then showed me a picture glued to the book, a familiar pink flower with blue outline on its petals in it… I have seen this before…

"What is it?" I asked curiously… Is really this flower the root of this mess?

"I am not sure, there has no records of this flower and experts do not seem to recognize it. I suspect it might be a new mutation of a lily, but I might be stretching it too much. The point is that this flower secretes a toxin that, if smelt, throws off the immune system, making it believe that other leukocytes are foreign and harmful bodies. Its effects wear off two or three hours later, so an average adult should be fine…"

But Sylvie's immune system is weak due to her miserable life, even if I managed to keep her up and still until now "Yeah… Sylvie and I ran into this flower in our trip there…" I said recalling the memory… But wait a second… If the cause of this is not a faulty gene but a toxin… then there might be a way! A way to cure her! "Is there any cure?!" I suddenly shouted, letting my hope show on purpose.

But Flora looked… troubled… Why is that? If there is a cure then everything will be over, and if there is not then she should look more gloomy "About that, there's actually a good new and a bad new… Good news is a cure actually exists, I have been collecting a bunch of these flowers and experimented on them. Apparently you can chemically arrange the toxin to act as an antidote of itself" She stated, smiling proudly at her own work.

"What does the antidote do?"

"For starters, erase any trace of the toxin if there is any residue of it still flowing in the system. Then it stimulates the medulla to secrete enormous amounts of leukocytes. Finally it sets the immune system straight, so white blood cells attack bacteria as they normally should" She stated while reading the notes she wrote in her book. It was… impressive how beneficial this toxin could be…

"And… what about the bad news…?" I asked with a gulp, bracing myself for the worst.

Flora bit down her lip before answering "The bad news is that I only experimented it on small animals. I managed to safely create a working antidote that does not harm needlessly mice or bunnies… but I am not sure what effects would it have on humans…"

Hmm… So we have a viable medicine we could use, but without any guarantee of it to work or not to make things work… That's fine, I can work around that. "Very well, that will suffice".

"You think so…?" Flora asked uncertain.

"I studied hard the process frequently used to make medicines viable for humans. It's not a 100% success rate but I think that, with enough time, I can prepare that medicine for Sylvie" Little by little, I could see a light in this dark hallway… It seemed like we could save her.

"U-Umm… I don't know about that…" Flora surely sounded unsettled now… "When did exactly smelt the flower…?"

"About… two days ago… W-Why do you ask…?"

Flora's eyes widened… I think I am not going to like this "Sometimes… the antidote would not work on some mice… And if that happened, they'd die three days later after administering the toxin... We only have until tomorrow morning to prepare it… before she…" What…?! We only have a day to make the medicine viable for humans?! But that's impossible! It'll take weeks to finish it, not to mention all the tests we would need to do to keep track of the progress!

But in the end… I had to do it… I must finish the medicine in a single day… and in a single shot… I think I can do it, I have done it before so many times that I'm sure I could finish it correctly without testing it if I focused enough… But doing so in a single day… That sure was a challenge, perhaps the biggest one I had and will have in my entire career…

"Then we must get going" I replied in determination. I can't doubt now, time is running against us, and every second is vital in this task. We must not waste them "Flora, hurry to your pharmacy and retrieve every note you have on that antidote and every flower you keep. Tonight, we **will** finish that medicine".

"R-Right on, Boss" She saluted before dashing out of the house… I just hope she is fast enough.

"Aura, stay here with Sylvie. Make sure her lungs still breathe and her heart still beats. If something happens to her, report it to me at once. We will be working in the clinic, but you are free to take and use anything to see fit. I'm counting on you" I said humbly, I need all the help I can get… and I now I can count on Flora and Aura…

"Of course I will, David… I am not going to let her bite the dust on my watch, you have my word…" I nodded. Now the only thing left is to get things ready in the small lab in my clinic, I must quickly revise those books to refresh my memory.

"David… I love you… I know… you can do it…" Sylvie's already weakened voice resonated with force in my mind, I quickly kissed her forehead and rushed downstairs.

I will not let Fate to snatch another important person in my life.

* * *

It took me more minutes than I would have wanted to find and dust off all the instruments we needed, like test tubes, syringes, gloves, masks and so on. They were scattered around in the drawers and shelves as I was already suspecting… If these wasted minutes were critical to our mission, that I don't know… and I'm hoping they are not…

I kept telling me it didn't mean much as long as Flora doesn't arrive, since we could not begin without those notes and flowers… I just hope she doesn't take too long…

I must call all the patients that had an appointment today, but time is running short, so I simply decided to write a post-it announcing that due to personal issues the clinic will be closed for the public today and apologizing for the inconvenience. I left it fixed on the door of the clinic so people can read it before knocking.

"Okay, I think that's everything" I said as I took a last glance at the desk to check if I forgot a needed tool. Once I saw everything was in place I took a glance at the clock on the wall. 12 PM. Noon already? The morning sure flew fast… I hope it doesn't apply to the rest of the day, but if I must stay awake overnight so I will…

As if on cue, the door to the clinic opened in a second, a panting Flora carrying a bigger handbag now "I think… I picked everything…"

"Good. Leave it on that table and take your notes, we will begin right now". I stated calmly but firm, we may be in a hurry, but I have to stay calm in order to focus and avoid mistakes. "What have you gathered until now?"

"We only have to pulverize one petal and mix it with water. Then we just need to add these substances" She said while showing me a list of chemicals I knew. I had some of them already, others I had to prepare the mix but it shouldn't take long. "The result is a thick ochre syrup that I mixed with the mice's water".

"So it can be drank, perfect" I am not sure if Sylvie has the strength to even chew in her state, but swallowing should be too hard. "Alright, first be have to prepare the initial chemicals. Once they are ready we can move on to the main task". I gently grabbed Flora by the shoulders and looked at her deeply "Listen… I may be asking you too much… But I need you to give it your all… This girl is too important to me, if she dies… I will never forgive myself… Can I trust in your capabilities…?"

The pharmacist was taken aback by my actions, her role-model was basically begging for help to her. I understand if she just leaves now, this too much of a responsibility for her to take in my stead… And yet, her eyes quickly shown resolve "O-Of course you can, Mr. Brook… I will not let you down on this one…"

"Thank you" I squeezed her lightly and smiled, I felt truly thankful for her help.

The rest seemed like a blur. We spent the next few hours carefully measuring the needed substances and mixing them up. Sometimes I would request Flora to go to her pharmacy again to bring more of a liquid we had not enough of. It was a slow, tiring process but in the end we managed to prepare a batch of the antidote and place it into the test tubes.

"Well… Looks like we made it, now it's time for us to update it, right?" Flora commented with a huff, she knew our work was far from over unfortunately…

"Exactly… Let me check those books to make sure I got the procedure and ingredients right and then we will begin" I am sure I know how to proceed, I checked those books again and again, but I can't let myself slip up not even once, not even the most insignificant thing. I will make this perfect… I have to…

I could see Flora reading intently as well… Too bad this books are huge and full of unnecessary academic talk. It's so hard to get to the point that sometimes I could see Flora physically frustrated she was not getting something useful.

In the midst of all, Aura came rushing to the clinic. She told us that Sylvie has passed out and is breathing with difficulty… Her systems are beginning to shut down… "This is inconvenient".

"U-Uh…? What do you mean?" Flora asked in worry.

"We have prepared the antidote as a syrup. But if Sylvie's passed out then she won't be able to swallow on her own if it's too thick… We'll need to administer it directly in her blood system".

"Then it should not be too much of a trouble, right? We only have to put the antidote in a syringe".

"Not quite" Flora looked confused yet interested, slightly excited to get new information from her role-model "We must first apply an agent to dilute the liquid, aside from altering it so its active ingredient does not act aggressively to blood cells. It's true that it is not something hard to do, but you must always pay attention to it". Flora quickly noted this little tip on her notebook.

But now was when things were beginning to take a darker tone… We successfully created a more liquefied version of the antidote, yes… But once we began the main task was when things got complicated.

No matter what we added to the antidote, it always seemed to harden up, making it almost solid… We could not make further progress like this so we had to study what could be the cause… and it was already starting to get dark outside…

After hours of testing we could find out the cause. By extracting the agent that prevented the antidote to harm blood cells, the mix seemed stable enough… However, by doing so, the antidote could basically kill her before it takes any effect… No matter what we chose, any option could be the end… We were between a rock and a hard place…

We quickly discarded the idea of giving up the agent, and focused our efforts to bypass the chemical reaction that made the antidote to harden. Suddenly, our progress was heavily slowed down. The antidote was holding it on its end while we tried to manipulate it… It was almost ready, I could feel it… but there was always a single step in the way that finally turned the solution to a solid rock… Flora didn't look like she was ready to give up, and neither I was. And then, our work came into a halt…

We spent minutes without progress, said minutes turned into hours… I turned to stone when I checked that it was already 3 in the morning… Just a few hours left…

"I just don't get it… I just don't get it…!" I shouted in frustration, slamming the desk under my fists.

"Mr. Brook, please… You need to calm down… If we get angry now we will achieve nothing…" Flora yawned, her eyes were a little red from tiredness. I kind of feel bad for making go through this… but I needed all the help I can get, and she gladly lent me a hand.

"I just don't get it… We are so close, I gave those books a good read and I know I followed the process perfectly… There is something that we are not seeing…" I massaged my temples… The exhaustion was also getting to me, I need to focus…

Let's see, the antidote is almost ready, we only need another catalyst for it to be suitable for human use… but the liquefying agent reacts with it in a way that solidifies the whole solution… If only we didn't use the agent then we would be done… but that would damage the blood system within Sylvie… Wait a second…

"Flora!" I shouted so loudly that I managed to jolt awake the pharmacist "You told me that once we administer this antidote, among other symptoms, Sylvie's medulla should produce massive amounts of leukocytes, right?!"

"Y-Yes…! That's right!" She perked up, feeling that I could finally break us through this conundrum.

"Then the only thing we need to do… is take the liquefying agent out"

Flora was stunned for a second "What?! But that wou-!"

"Listen, I know what will happen, but if the antidote can force her body to reinforce her defenses… then there is a small chance she can survive while setting her immune system straight…" There was a part of me that wanted to find another solution… that didn't believe we could pull this off…

Even Flora herself was looking at me with uncertainty "Her body is too weakened by now… to the point of death… You are conscious… that chances that she can hold on until her immune system responds are slim… right…?"

Of course I am… I know this is a huge risk… What am I supposed to do…? I have nothing else I can think of… and we are already running out of time… This is the only chance we've got… Come what may, at least I tried to save her… "I am…"

"Are you sure you want to do this…?"

…

"I am".

* * *

My hand was trembling… I have the syringe with the antidote ready… Just as I suspected, the solution remained liquid once we added the last catalyst… This is what will save my daughter's life… or put her to slumber forever…

"Hey…" I felt a hand on my shoulder, Aura was trying to reassure me… while Flora was a few steps behind, still uncertain if this could work… "It's okay… You created that medicine, I'm sure she will be fine…"

I gulped down, I could feel my throat tightening… My hands were sweating, my eyes were blurry… I was incredibly tired… But I have to focus…

I took a last glance at Sylvie's unmoving frame, her skin was pure white… Black bags were covering her eyelids, and her breath was nothing more than small puffs… I kneeled down beside her and took her arm gently…

 _This is it… This is the critical point… where Fates decides if she stays… or if she dies…_ I thought to myself as I fiddled with the syringe… _Please Sylvie… Come back…_ Taking a deep breath, I finally injected the needle, letting the antidote into her system…

I waited for a few seconds… nothing seemed to happen then… Until I realized that Sylvie has stopped breathing… "Sylvie…?" I asked innocently… I know what has just transpired… but I just can't accept it…

"Sylvie…?!" I gently brought her body up, her arms dangling lifelessly… "Sylvie! Wake up!" I began to tear up… I couldn't believe I failed… "WAKE UP! Sylvie! Please, don't do this to me…!"

I cradled her body close to my chest… She can't be dead… She can't be dead… "Pl-Please… Don't do this to m-me…" I sobbed uncontrollably… I failed to notice both women behind me were weeping as well… I think Flora has told Aura to leave us alone… But I didn't notice they stepped outside… and left me here crying…

The only thing in my mind was this little girl… who went through hell and more, finally ending up in a place where she can be happy… And yet she has just died in my arms like her life meant nothing… This world was cruel… Too cruel…

I don't know how much time I've spent here… I have just been hugging Sylvie's lifeless body close… crying to the point of sleepiness… while rocking back and forth like a maniac… I'm too tired… I can't keep my eyes opened… And soon, the darkness consumed me…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Okay everyone, sorry for the delay. I really don't have any excuse now, and I am really sorry for this… Anyways, at least I could come up with quite the lengthy finale for this story. I really struggled with this medicine thing, I have little knowledge of medicine and I can't even begin to describe chemistry in English so I'm sorry if it came off as strange. I basically wanted to create a new disease that could throw off David, seeing that he is a really good doctor.**

 **I think I will have an epilogue ready for all of you by tomorrow, so look forward to it.**

 **See you in the epilogue!**


	10. Epilogue: Move on

_Epilogue: Move on_

I feel exhausted… I can't move my arms… I can't feel my body… All I see is darkness… It's so scary… What has happened...? Oh, I think I remember… This morning I was not feeling good… My head hurt and my throat was sore… I didn't know what could have caused it… I went downstairs and met with Mast-… with David… w-with… Papa…

He seemed tired… Didn't he sleep last night…? That must be my fault… After we came back from our trip I immediately fell down to sleep, and he had to tidy everything up on his own… I'm such a selfish person, if only I wasn't so weak I could have helped him…

And yet… he looked so concerned when he saw the condition I was in… Of course he'd be, he has proven me that he truly cares about me… that people are not as cruel as I believed months ago… He showed me the kindness no one ever gave me… I just can't find ways to repay everything he has done for me…

Aura came home soon after… She is such a nice woman, even if she behaves so strangely at times she is really gentle with me… As soon as she saw me sitting on the couch she came to give me a big hug… I like her… But then my tummy began to burn… I knew this feeling… I had to puke… I tried to warn Aura, but I failed to do so… and ended up puking on the floor… And now David had to clean it up… I'm so stupid…

I think Aura brought me hurriedly to the bathroom, David came seconds later… and told me that it would be okay… I trust him… He is the doctor of this town…

But then it got worse… I couldn't stand on my feet, my vision was blurred and I could barely hear anything… I got scared… What was happening…? Why does everything hurt…? Sometimes… I would see my former Master's devious smile… and my blood would run cold… I didn't want him to come back… But this pain… it could only be him… Why…? Why did David leave me…? Was I really going to die…? B-But… I don't want to d-die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…! IdontwanttodieIdontwanttodieIdontwantto-

I felt hands wrapping mines… A pair of big, strong and warm hands… It could only be him…

 _ **I'm sorry Sylvie…**_

He didn't leave me… He was still here with me… He promised me he would save me… he pinkie promised… I know he will… He is the humble doctor of this town…

But then… why am I feeling so… 'absent'…? Like I can't feel my body… floating in the middle of nothing… Darkness has surrounded me… It's like I am sleeping… but I-I'm afraid this is not a simple dream… Am I… r-really dead…? N-No… That can't be, he wouldn't let me die… He wouldn't fail…!

After he told me we could be like family… After he allowed me to stop being a slave forever… he can't just fail…! I don't want to leave…! I want to stay…! I want to be with him…! I want to enjoy the world he showed me…! Please…! This has to be a mistake…!

But no matter how much I mutedly screamed to the void, no reply ever came… So is this the end…? Was I always destined to suffer…? I once told myself not to trust in David… because once you start to feel hope, the moment it gets crushed would be the moment everything will start to fall apart…

At first I thought it would be him who would try to make me suffer that way, so I tried to stay focused and avoid him… But now I see, that my punisher… was the world itself… I was right after all… this world hates me… After I began to think my life has changed… I lost everything… I knew it… this world truly is cruel after all…

I suddenly felt something… A heat on my cheek, and a light through my eyelids… It was only then that I could feel my legs… and my arms… I dared to open up my eyes, irrationally afraid of what might I find…

It was morning. I recognize this ceiling, this is my room… Why am I here? Is this the afterlife?

I tried to sit up, my body felt sore… but my head didn't hurt anymore…! I tried to take a deep breath, my throat no longer itched…! I looked at my hands unknowingly… I dared to pinch myself, to find that it hurt… Was this not a dream then…? I looked around, this was certainly my room, that big window showing a breathtaking sunrise… I always loved this sight…

Once I was aware of all my senses and limbs, I felt that my bed was unbalanced… Why could it be…? I directed my gaze at the corner of my bed and there he was… Master was… David was passed out on the bed, his face buried into the blanket while sitting on the floor… Has he slept here…? Wait-! Does that mean… that he has been trying to cure me all night…?! That must be, otherwise I wouldn't be here, awake and looking at him sleeping on the side of my bed, right?!

This is not just be a dream… this can't be a dream…! It can't be…! I already pinched myself, that should be proof enough…! And yet, w-why do I feel so afraid…?

I timidly approached him with uncertain… Part of me wants to wake him up, confirm that he actually made it… Another part of me didn't want to even touch him… fearing he might just disappear if I do so…

Working up the little courage I could muster, I tried to put a hand on his head… I closed my eyes in fear… Please, stay here… Please stay here…

I felt his hair under my touch… The feeling never left, I opened my eyes to find that he was still here… He was still here…!

I could feel myself smiling playfully… I was so overjoyed that this was real…! He did it! I knew he would! I couldn't help but to giggle while I started to shake him up gently. I just wanted to hug him, be close to him, thank him that he saved my life twice…

"Hey! Wake up!" I said with a childish excitement that I never thought could come from my lips… But I didn't expect him to just jolt awake and recoil from me getting almost by the wall… What has happened…? Did he have a nightmare…?

His eyes were wide awake in fear… yet they looked so tired… he looked like a mess… His eyes finally adjusted and looked at me… Is he mad…? Did I make him angry…? No, his eyes do not show anger… he looks… relieved…

"Sylvie…?" His voice was broken… but soft… I couldn't resist to smile… He was not angry…

"Good morning…" He was just speechless, like he has seen a ghost… I was beginning to fear if there was something actually wrong that I haven't been aware of… "M-Master…? Is somethi-" He just jumped to my side and pressed me tightly to his chest... which was shaking lightly… Was he crying…?!

"I thought… I-I thought I lost you…" He told me while gently petting me head… his grip was so tight I could barely move… And yet I felt so at ease… I was so stupid… He must have been worried sick about me… he must have feared I could never wake up… But of course he would, he loves me… I know he does… as I love him too… "A-And I already told you… Drop the 'master' thing… You are not my slave, you are my family…"

Oh… Right, I was still too groggy to notice… "I'm sorry…" I said with guilt… I know how much he hates when I call him that, but it's a habit I still must overcome…

"It's okay my baby…" He said sincerely as he caressed my head… I missed his touch… how they made them feel safe and protected… "I love you, Sylvie…"

My heart skipped a beat… Those words carried so many emotions this time… I felt overwhelmed… I began to cry too… "I love you too, Papa…"

* * *

 _ **5 years later…**_

Ugh… That freaking alarm again… Why do I always have to bear with this shit so early in the morning…? Can't I just skip class today…? No, of course I can't… Dad would be mad if I do… Ugh, okay here we go…

I stretched my arm to turn the damn thing off, finally some peace and quiet. I stood up lazily while grabbing a comb and sitting in front of the mirror. My hair is a mess as always…

I carried on with my daily preparations after fixing my hair. Backpack ready, uniform is on and bed is done. Good, now I have to make sure he gets ready as well.

I approached his room, soon enough finding him sprawled over his bed, making me giggle at the silly image… Do I wake him up gently or do I get some little fun with this…? Hmm, what to do… If I wake him up gently he will take foreeeever to get ready… Sorry Dad, guess I'll get a little fun today!

I silently approached the window, attempting to find the rope for the blinds. Once I caught them, I suddenly turned them up while shouting at the top of my lungs "GOOOOD MORNING, SLEEPYHEAD!"

Dad kicked the mattress and blankets for a few seconds in panic before stopping and sighing annoyed. It was slightly amusing… "My god Sylvie, let this old man have his rest…"

"No can do, you already know how cranky people around here gets if you open up the clinic late" I stated while poking him to stand up.

"Sylvie… it's not even time to open up…" He mumbled under the blankets.

"True, but you take your sweet time to do so, so the later you wake up the later the clinic opens up!" Sometimes he is like this, and I hate to admit that sometimes I am this way as well.

"Just five more minutes… I promise…" His weak mumble made me chuckle.

"Now now, you know what happens if I let you just '5 more minutes'. Come on! Wake up!" I declared joyfully as I threw away the blankets and revealed his tired fetal position. "Fine, if you want to play this way you leave me no choice!" I started to poke him all over his body, making him jerk away every touch and laugh away his sleepiness.

"Okay! Okay! You win, just stop already!" He blurted between laughs, I always loved to do that, he can't fight back or pretend to be tired. Sometimes he would get back at me and then we'll have tickle wars, but those are even more fun… In my daydream I failed to notice he was smiling deeply at me.

"What is it?" I asked curious, the way he was looking at me was endearing, like I was making him think about something nice.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how much you've grown…" He said abstentminded… I looked down at my uniform, and I had to agree… A few years ago anyone could notice how famished I was, I was short for my age, anyone could mistake me for a kid… I didn't realize it when I was growing up but… looking back now, it surprises me how much I've changed…

To put it simply, I look like any other girl of my age, I'm much taller now, almost reaching Dad's height… Maybe half foot shorter… My hair looks more clean and silky now, it was so soft on the touch that I love to play with it from time to time. I no longer look like I have a minor case of anorexia and I have modest curves on the right places… A girl has to love herself too, right?

The only thing that still reminded me of my old life was my skin… I still wore the scars and burn marks from those times… and I know they will not go away. But I do not look at them with hatred or fear… but with pride… because this marks are symbols. Symbols proving that I lived, that I survived… Dad still looks at them with sorrow, perhaps feeling pity for me… But, in a way, I appreciate I have these symbols… Because if I didn't had them, I would have never met the most wonderful person in my life…

I smiled, sharing the thoughts I'm sure he is having "You look beautiful Sylvie" Oh gosh, now he is making me blush… Look at me, fidgeting in the place, fixing some locks behind my ear in embarrassment.

"T-Thanks Dad".

"You are not planning on bringing up a boyfriend with you, right?" Did…! D-Did he just ask that?! And so boldly too!

"W-What?! N-No! What are you saying all of a sudden Dad?! Stop embarrassing me!" He has some nerve! I am not looking for a boyfriend! And I am certainly not looking at those guys in my class with interest… especially not Dylan!

"It's just a joke! You sure got worked up there!" Oh, so you think you can laugh at my own expense, uh? Okay, payback time!

"What about you, Dad? Don't you think it's about time you start to consider giving me a Mom? I'm pretty sure Aura would be delighted with the proposition!" And now he blushes! Ahh, sweet revenge…

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, young lady… It's still too early for you to pick on me" He grumbled grumpily, looks like I win! "Anyways, you are right, I should be preparing now. Today I have a lot of work to do…" He sighed with resignation. I was starting to feel guilty that I woke him up so roughly… maybe really needed to rest.

"Um… A-Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, sweetie! I just need that morning coffee and the humble doctor of town is ready to begin the day!" He announced like he was some kind of superhero. It was so sweet of him to humor me this way. "So you should hurry up too, college starts soon and it takes you an hour to reach the neighbor village"

Oh right, years ago Dad told me I had to attend to school to receive education… I felt overwhelmed at first, was I really going to school…? But Dad sensed that it might get awkward to let a teen into school… So he made tremendous efforts to teach me himself, he put is greater effort to teach me the basics of language, maths, chemistry, physics, and so on… Looking back at it now, you need to wonder how he managed to teach me in such short terms. He insists that I am cleverer than I give me credit for… Dad puts so much faith in me that I fear I might not reach his expectations…

But that's exactly what drove me in the long run. I felt that, lately, Dad has been struggling to keep up with the appointments he receives everyday… Being the only doctor in town does that to you, and I'm afraid it might have an impact on his health... Besides, even he can't deny that his age already catching up on him... That's why I decided to study medicine when Dad said I was ready to attend college… I wanted to help him, I wanted to become as professional as him, so he always had a partner in who he can trust. Sure, he has Flora, and she is really professional, but there is so much a doctor can do that a pharmacist can't.

That's why I decided to work extra hard to help him with any paperwork he might need while studying medicine. It's not an easy degree, but he has helped me pass through a lot of tests. Hell, he is almost more useful and gives more meaningful information than most teachers in my degree!

I am currently in the third year of the degree, but I just can't wait to get the diploma so I can officially work with him. He desperately needs help, even though he reassures me I can take it easy.

"I know Dad, everything is under control" I tapped my pocket to check I had the car keys there as a way to show certainty "By the way, I am going to the city with Nebby later when classes end… Can I go…?" Yeah, even though I'm already 20 I still ask my Dad for permission… I guess it is a small remnant of the slave I once was.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Just make sure you don't arrive home late, you know how worried I get" But then he always lets me decide for myself with patience and love… He just trust that I will not get in trouble, because he already knows that I would never betray his trust.

"Do you want me to buy you anything nice? Something to decorate the clinic?"

"Oh, no it's fine really".

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely".

Well okay, then I'll buy one of those cute posters with a cat that says "Hang in there!" and stick it to the wall, I'm sure kids will love it when they see it. Looks like everything is said and done, only one thing left to do.

I eagerly approached him while he was getting up and wrapped him around my arms… You can't just go without saying goodbye!

I felt his arms wrapping me up as well… He could not cover me as much as he did years ago… but it's a gesture I would always love… But every time he petted my head… a tear always run down my cheek… Those head pats were the very first gentle touch I got from him… The first time someone touched me without trying to harm me… No wonder it makes me so happy even now, after so many years…

I nuzzled his neck before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He says that's more of a European greeting, but I find it so beautiful that I always greet Dad this way… He seemed bothered at first, but quickly grew fond of it…

"Have a nice day today, I love you Sylvie…"

"I love you too Dad…"

 _The End_

* * *

 **So this is it… I hope I didn't scare anyone with how the last chapter ended! (Though I may have deliberately tried to make it that way, he he)**

 **I must confess that I have mixed feelings with this fic. I have the impression that I could have done it better, but maybe I am just being too demanding with myself and my current skills. However, I can't deny that I love how I portrayed this nonetheless. And I hope you did too, this is a fic I really grew fond with when writing it. Kinda like it is my own child you see? (Although that may be something too bold to say considering that none of the characters are my own creation, except for Flora, Evelyn and in some way David as well)**

 **Overall, I'm proud and pleased with what I have here. I'm sure this is a fic I will come back to read myself at some point.**

 **See you around next story and thank you some much for joining me in my most favorite work.**


End file.
